No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by Megan Maire
Summary: When Holly said she had to leave for five years,she left her friends and family in complete shock. After three years away, she returns suddenly to find she isn’t the only one with a secret. Maurading era story.Please Read and Review. Thank you. Completed
1. Old Friends and New Beginings

"What can I get for you Holly?

"Firewhiskey?" she said hopefully.

"Of course." he said reaching for a glass and pouring her a drink.

"Thanks Tom." She said putting down some money down on the counter.

"No charge." She gave him a surprised look. "I insist, you haven't been around here in a long time. And you were one of my best bar tenders."

"Honestly it's the best job I've ever had. Besides it's nice to be back here after all those years."

"I take it you didn't like living abroad?"

"I liked it, but it's nice to be home again."

"It's good to have you back Miss Evans." He said turning to help a man who just walked up to the bar. They made eye contact. He looked familiar, she knew him. But she decided it was just her imagination. There was no way it could be him. Her cousin told her that he had moved out of the country. Giving up Holly turned back to her drink.

It was almost weird being back here. It had only been three years sense she left. It felt like so much longer though. But she was happy she was back. In the time she had been gone, little had changed to this place. Still the same old wood tables, and the same old rusty lamp fixtures, and the same smell of stale ale in the air. The only difference she could see, is she was old enough to drink at the bar.

"Thanks for the drink Tom. I'm going to go home now." she said leaving a generous tip on the counter then walking out of the door into the cool night air.

She pulled her cloak closer to her as she walked down the lonely streets of Diagon Ally. It was nearly midnight, and there were only a few people out and about that night. It was so peaceful here.

She loved being here when she was a kid. Just getting up in the morning and coming for school supplies had been a treat. She could remember the last time she had been here. She had met up with her best friends from school and her cousin, to tell them she had to leave the country for a while. She hated telling them. The look on each of their faces after she told them still ripped through her even after all these years. Hopefully that would change. Tomorrow morning she was off to go see her cousin, and hopefully some of her old friends. With that last thought she appartaed to the door of her new apartment just outside of London, unlocked the door and walked into her new home.

It wasn't much, the living room and the kitchen were separated only by a small counter and there was a small hallway that led to three rooms. Her bedroom, her bathroom and her work space. After non-stop traveling for the past three years, coming home to a permanent residence was a nice treat. She threw her cloak onto the back of a chair and headed to her room. There was a huge canopy bed with crimson sheets and thick quilt messed up on it. She liked not making her bed, she liked keeping all of her clothes hung up in her closet, this was her home. And she could live the way she wanted. Nobody else could tell her what to do now. She thought pleasantly as she crawled into bed.

Holly was nervous. She was completely freaked out was more precise, as she knocked on the door of her cousin's house. She swung her arms around rocking back and forth on her heels. She had no reason to be scared, but it had been three years sense she had seen her. The door opened, to her surprise a tall man with messy black hair and mischievous brown eye behind a pair of glasses opened the door.

"James?" she said in surprise, but with a great amount of joy. He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure what was going on.

"It's me, Holly." His eyes lit up and picked her up in a hug swinging her around in over joy.

"Holly! What are you doing here! Common, Lily's inside. She'll be so excited to see you!"

"You haven't changed one bit." Holly laughed with him as he dragged her into the house by the hand. He took he to a living room where a beautiful young woman sat on a couch reading a book. She looked up and screamed with delight when she saw Holly, almost knocking her down as she hugged her.

"Holly! Oh my god! I thought you were in Russia or something! What are you doing here! Is everything ok? Come, come sit down, have some tea." Holly laughed, she had missed her cousin too much. Lily conjured up some tea and sat down next to her, James on her other side.

"Everything is fine. Though I think James broke one of my ribs when he picked me up ." James gave Lily a "I-have-no-idea-what-she's-talking-about" look when she scowled at him.

"What happened? I thought you were going to be away for five years, it's only been three." James said changing the subject.

"I left. There was nothing in it for me anymore. So I quit. Besides I've decided that I've been away for too long. I need to see my family and friends again."

"How long have you been back?" Lily asked.

"A couple of weeks. I just got an apartment not to far away from here, and I've got a desk job at the Ministry. No big deal."

"I'm so glad your back." Lily said hugging her again. "Where did you stay the last few weeks if you just got your apartment? You should have written me, we would have been glad to put you up until you found a place of your own."

"I know you would have, but I didn't want to impose…"

"Impose? You? Holly, that word doesn't even belong in the same sentence as you." James said.

"I've missed you both terribly. So does this mean you two are officially together for the rest of your lives?"

"Almost." Lily said blushing. Holly squealed in delight hugging her cousin. Lily had been a sister to her all her life. They were in the same house at Hogwarts, and they had the best time with all of her friends.

"Are you hungry?" James asked.

"Not really. But thanks anyway."

"Non-sense your skinny as a rail."

"I've always been like this."

"But you need to eat. I'll get something." He said getting up in a hurry, not really paying attention to either of them.

"What's up with him?"

"I have no idea. I don't think he likes to talk about the wedding details." she sighed and laughed at the same time.

"I'd thought he'd be talking nothing but details, he finally is getting married to you after all these years." Lily let out a laugh.

"When did he propose? When are you two officially tying the knot? I want details. You failed to mention all this in your letters."

"Just like you failed to mention you were coming back home to stay?"

"Well, it was more of a spur of the moment move. Common, tell me everything." Lily told her everything. How James purposed, and they were getting married in three months.

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I just finished a letter telling you all about it, I was going to send it tomorrow. I was hoping you'd be able to come to it."

"Like I'd miss my best friend's wedding."

"Well, now that I know your coming, will you be my made of honor?" This struck Holly as a complete surprise.

"Me? Lily. I've been gone for so long…"

"So? It's not like we lost complete contact. Your family, and there is no way Petunia is going to be there, so why not? Mum always said that friends come and go, but family is forever. So how about it?"

"Yes. Of course I will." They hugged and James came back into the room.

"Ok, they'll be here in a few minutes." He said plopping down in a chair.

"They?" Lily said slightly annoyed.

"Sirius and Remus." Holly's eyes got really big, and the nerves came right back to her.

"You ok Holly?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, just fine. I thought you were getting food." she said turning her attention to James.

"Well, I thought that we might have a little celebration in honor of you coming back safe and sound."

"Your horrid James." she said standing up and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Watch it."

"That didn't hurt."

"No, but you still hit hard…for a girl."

"For a girl. Ok Potter, bring it on." Immediately James and Holly began to wrestle on the floor, just like old times.

"What is it with you two?" Lily asked shaking her head, taking the tea stuff into the kitchen.

"Give up yet?" James said pinning her from behind.

"No. If anything I've gotten stronger." she said flipping him over her head, he was shocked, but he advanced again. They were laughing really hard.

"James. What was so important that you dragged me all the way over here. I had to cancel my date with Rachel Connor for this…" A tall man with black shaggy hair walked into the room. He sounded bothered, but his face was full of amusement and his blue-gray eyes dancing.

"Sirius, Rachel Connor has been married for two years, and she has kids." James said letting go of Holly.

"Sirius mate, you need to get over Rachel Connor." Another man entered the room. He was slightly shorter than Sirius, he had sandy blonde hair with a few streaks of gray in it. He had solemn brown eyes that didn't seem to match the smile on his face.

"Remus I was just trying to make an entrance. You know me." All three guys laughed at this.

"Holly? Holly Evans?" Remus said in complete surprise.

"Hello Remus. Sirius." She had been standing in the background waiting for someone to notice her.

Sirius had run up to her, much like how James greeted her, and picked her up and spun her around, and planted a kiss on her head and pulled her into a tight hug. Remus cleared his thought and Holly smiled big and gave her friend a big hug. Remus wasn't used to physical affection, but he gently hugged her back. She stepped back to look at all of her friends. She had missed them. She got consistent letters from Lily, James and Reums. But somehow she felt like Sirius and Peter had forgotten about her. She wondered what happened to Peter. James hadn't mentioned that he'd be coming.

"Holly, what are you doing back? I thought you were gone for five years." Remus asked concerned. "What happened, are you ok?" He was always concerned about her, but it was nice to know someone cared.

"I'm fine now. I decided that I need to get away from... all that. I changed careers and got a job at the ministry. And moved just outside of London. But everything is going to be just fine now." she said as simply as she could.

"Well then, I say we go out tonight. In celebration of our good friends return." Sirius said wrapping his arm around Holly's waist. Everyone agreed and with a few pops from apperating, they were gone.

**A/N: I don't own any of J.K.'s characters. I only own the one's I made up, like Holly and some other minor characters... I Did get the title for the story from "Wicked the Musical" (I know, big theatre dork here. :D), and I don't own that musical either, it's just my favorite song. **


	2. The Crossed Wands

They met up outside a club called "The Crossed Wands" in a huge wizarding community not to far from Lily's place. She never had been there before, but she remembered James writing to her and telling her about how Sirius would drag him there on the weekends. Somehow she didn't think that Sirius had to do any dragging to get James to go anywhere. They were two peas in a pod. Even back in school they caused problems, they were so much fun to hang out with. The headmaster of Hogwarts made Reums a prefect to see if he would have a more positive effect on them. She could remember the train ride to school when Remus told them he was a prefect as if it were yesterday.

"Hey, is there anymore room in here?" Holly asked sliding open the door of the compartment.

"For you? Of course." Sirius said moving over to create room for her in between him and Remus. Holly began to store her luggage in the rack above, when Remus stood up to help her. He was always a gentlemen.

"Thanks." she said sitting down. "So how was your guy's summers?" she asked. James was the first to speak.

"Wonderful. We were bashing around Paris for a few weeks. Played some Quiddtich, and did some other stuff." he said proudly. "How's you cousin?" Holly knew this question was coming. James was head over heels in love with Lily. And despite how she acted around him, she loved him too. It was just a matter of time.

"She's fine." Was all Holly said.

"How was your summer lovely?" Sirius asked. Holly blushed. Sirius always told her she was pretty, but she never believed him. He told that to a lot of girls.

"It was just fine. I pretty much…stayed home…" she said kind of lazily.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Remus said pulling a book out of his bag. Something shiny fell out. Holly reached for it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Mr. Lupin?" Remus reached for the badge, but Holly pulled away, she was practically on top of Sirius. "You're a prefect!" she exclaimed, as he took the badge from her and shoved it back into his bag.

"That's wonderful mate!" James exclaimed.

"Just think of what we can get away with now!" Sirius exclaimed, equally excided as James.

"No. Dumbledore specifically said that this was to try and straighten you two out. But I don't think that's going to be happening is it?"

"I've always said you were a smart one Moony." Sirius said patting him on the back.

"Holly. HOLLY." a voice said to her breaking her concentration.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Remus asked.

"The day these two found out you were a prefect."

"Ah…that was an interesting day." the three boys gave each other a weird look. Lily grabbed Holly and they headed into the club. "I'm freezing. You three can freeze out here. We're going inside." The boys followed quickly behind them into the club.

The five of them found a table in the back of the club. Somehow it didn't seem like the type of club Sirius would hang out in. The candle lights were low and had a red and blue tint to them. Jazz and swing music blared in the back ground from the band on the other end of the club. In front of them was a huge wooden dance floor filled with couples dancing and twirling. She had pictured Sirius and James bashing around a more, modern club. It was so artsy here, the tables and booths had red checker table cloths on them, and a few low candles on the table tops. Even the paintings seemed to be moving to the music. Remus pulled out a chair for Holly and she sat down.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin."

"My pleasure Miss Evans." He said sitting next to Sirius who had taken the seat next to her. James ordered a round for the entire table. "James, thanks but you know I don't…"

"Ah, common Moony. Why not? Holly's back, your in great health and should be so for awhile, and this is your first night out for fun in how long? Common, at least one."

"Fine, just one."

"That's our Remus!" Sirius said handing everyone drinks. "To friends!" He toasted. They all drank deeply.

"Mmmm…I forgot how nice alcohol tastes…" Holly said sitting back in her chair enjoying her drink.

"You weren't aloud to drink with your old job were you?" Lily asked.

"No. Had to stay sober 24 hours a day. It sucked. Once in awhile when I got a few hours off, Avrik and I would sneak down to the nearest bar and have a few beers. We never got caught, so no big deal."

"Now, Avrik, why does that sound familiar?" Sirius piped in. Holly looked down at the table. She had mentioned Avrik several times to Lily and even Reums and James a few times. But she stopped writing to Sirius and Peter when they stopped answering her letters. So she never told him how involved Avrik was in her life.

"Avrik was a guy who I worked with." She said quietly, she could feel Lilly giving her a look of disappointment. Holly could tell that Lily wanted to her to tell Sirius everything. She took a deep breath and told the boys pretty much everything. "We met on the job and we became fast friends. It gets like that when you work closely with someone. We got along really well, we were without a doubt the best pair in the business. We ended up dating for almost two years, but it just didn't work out. He left the job, needless to say we did not part well, and I was left with a creepy partner named Bram Carlow. I left soon after. But it's no big deal." Sirius' eyes were filled with worry. For her. She had to look away. She changed the subject, and the five of them began to talk of old and new times. A few rounds later James stood up and whisked Lily off to the dance floor. She was left with Remus and Sirius.

"Dance with me?" Sirius said suddenly.

"What? Oh, I couldn't. Besides, I don't want to leave Remus by himself." She said blushing.

"I don't mind Holly. Go, have fun. I like watching better anyway."

"Please don't make me beg." Sirius said brining out the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." somehow she found it hard to say no to him.

He lead her to the dance floor and began twirling her around. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

"When did you become such a great dancer?" Holly asked as they moved to the music together in perfect unison.

"I've always been a good dancer, I think you've just forgotten."

"Possibly." He pulled her in close as the music began to slow down. "God, I've missed this."

"Me too." he said looking down at her. If it was at all possible, Sirius had become even more handsome than he was at school. His muscles filled out nicely, and he seemed to grow into his features more. But those eyes, they never changed. They were still filled with mischief and laughter. She couldn't remember seeing him smile like this before either. It was so big, but so serious at the same time. She studied his features, wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through that hair of his. He actually looked like he got a hair cut. It was now just above his ears and some of it fell into his face over his eyes. She wanted to move the strands away just to get a clearer vision of his eyes.

Suddenly someone bumped into them sending them sprawling to the floor Sirius landing on top of Holly. He got up, and looked really angry. Sirius' temper was always shorter when he had been drinking. He found the guy that had bumped into them and began to yell at him. Holly got up and put a hand on his arm.

"It's ok, Sirius it was an accident. He didn't mean to." she said calmly. And for the first time he actually backed down. He looked at her actually embarrassed. This wasn't the Sirius she knew. He would have normally just cracked some joke, most likely to offended the person the was fighting with, and left the guy with an enlarged nose or something. Instead he took her arm and lead her back to the table.

"How about a few more rounds huh?" he said happily.

"No, I'm good." Remus said.

"Holly, common, I know your up for another."

"I should probably stop. I haven't drank like this in a long time. And you know how I get when I drink too much."

"Refresh my memory." He said playfully. She looked to Remus for help, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your no help." she teased Remus.

"Sorry, but I don't want to get in the middle of this. Besides I never drank with you guys. I was the responsible one remember? I never snuck away to go on drinking binds with you guys."

"You make it seem as if that's all we did in school…" Remus laughed. She loved it when he laughed. He didn't have too much to laugh about, but when he let go and enjoyed himself, it was like he was two different people. And she loved him even more for it.

"Common Holly, don't you want to remind me of the time that you started to…"

"Stop. Now." she said forcefully.

"Aw, common, Holly. It's a funny story."

"It never happened." she said feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Yes it did. I was right there, I was the one who dragged you out of there, while James and Peter fixed their memories of you…" She just got up and walked out of the club out of embarrassment. She didn't want to think about that night, especially in front of Remus.

"Was it something I said?" Sirius asked.

"Mate, your not the best conversationalist when you've been drinking. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it."

"It was funny though…"

"It wasn't to her. I think you should go talk to her. Bring her back here before Lily kills you for making her leave."

"Alright I'm going." He said walking out after her.


	3. The Secrets of the Hufflepuff Common Roo...

The Secrets of the Hufflepuff Common Room

He found her sitting on a bench with her head in her hands, she was really upset.

"Go away Sirius." she said with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Holly." He said sitting down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She didn't move. She was crying.

"Please don't cry. Your too sweet to cry." She leaned into him a bit.

"Why didn't you stop?" she said wiping a tear away.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I never have, never will for that matter. I don't know. I think I've had too much to drink." He paused and thought about it for a moment. "I guess it's one of my fondest memories of us."

"Your perverted." she said moving quickly away from him.

"No. Holl, please let me explain."

"Fine. Always do for some reason. Even if it's obvious that you're making up some story to get out of trouble."

"I know. But please let me go on."

"Ok. Fine." she gave up. He was going to tell her one way or another.

The Hufflepuff Common Room was swarmed with people.

"I guess this isn't an exclusive party as we thought." James said as he, Sirius, Peter and Holly walked into the room.

"Looks like your cousin's even here Sirius." Peter said quietly. He was considerably smaller than both James and Sirius. Holly didn't know why he even came. He normally hated the idea of large crowds, originally he said he was staying behind with Remus and Lily to study for their final exams the next morning.

"Great. Just what I need." He said hotly. Sirius was the first one in his family not to be in Slythern. He came from a well to do pure-blood family, but he left home for some reason three years ago and went to go live with James and his family.

"Just ignore them. Common, let's go have some fun." Holly said grabbing Sirius' arm and taking him over to a crowd of people.

"Ok, lovely." They began to talk to some other people they knew through James. James knew everybody, mainly though his popularity in his Quiddtich playing.

"Hey, you guys want something to drink?" Bryan Arden asked. The four of them said yes. And they were presented with goblets of mead and firewhiskey, and they gladly accepted. Music soon began to fill the room. James grabbed Holly, drinks and all, and began to dance with her.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I had no idea you even knew other girls existed outside of my dear cousin."

"I know they do. But why would I want to look at any other when I know I'm going to marry her."

"James, Lily hates you."

"No she doesn't, you just watch and see."

"I think you've had enough." she said trying to take away his third glass. But James just spun her around. Holly got really dizzy and told James she had to sit down for awhile. She found a bright yellow couch that was unoccupied by couples making out and sat down. Bryan came by again and filled her glass. She politely thanked him. She felt so warm and tingly all over. She shut her eyes for a moment to soak in the felling of well being.

"And why would my lovely be sitting here drinking by herself?" she felt someone sit next to her.

"Why do you call me that Sirius?" she said looking at him.

"Well it's true. Your lovely."

"Thanks, but so are a lot of the girls you flirt with. And you don't flirt with me. So, drop the pet name."

"Ok. But I'm going to start calling you gorgeous, or beautiful, or sexy, or striking…"

"I'm going to strike you if you don't stop."

"You don't think your pretty do you?"

"No. But it's no big deal. How much have you had tonight?" He looked slightly off, kind of tipsy. Sirius never let anything get out of his control. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. I've only had one drink." she gave him a look of disapproval. "ok, I had two, then two more." she laughed. They rarely did this, go out drinking. It was just something fun they did once in a great while. This was the first time they had gone out in the past six months. There was too much to do.

"How much have you had Holl?"

"I have no idea…" she started to feel the music pulsing through her.

"I think you had better stop."

"Nawww…I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I think I'm going to go back to dancing now." She said draining her glass and giving it to Sirius as she moved to the floor and began to dance with Bryan. They danced close together and Holly felt so alive, so wonderful.

The next thing she remembered was sitting down on one of the Gryffendor couches leaning against Sirius and him urging her to drink something.

"I've had enough to drink…"she said weakly pushing away the glass.

"You need this. Trust me. It's a sobering up potion."

"Yuck!" she exclaimed as she drank it down coming to her senses immediately, but starting to feel very sleepy. There was one draw back to that potion, it made the drinker very sleepy.

"What happened? How did I get back here? Where's James and Peter? Are they ok?" she said leaning more into him. His arm was around her waist, she rested her head on his shoulder and stared into the fire.

"James and Peter are fine, they're coming back now. There working on a memory charm on everyone at the party."

"Why would they need to do that?"

"Because of you lovely."

"What did I do? The last thing I remember doing was dancing with Bryan."

"Well…you did do that."

"Sirius. What happened?" She looked into his eyes, filled with fear. "I swear, if this is one of your stupid pranks I'll…"

"No. I'd never lie to you. You should know that."

"I do." she settled back into him. The potion was starting to take full effect on her.

"You got up on one of the benches and began to…well…strip."

"What!" she said half panicked half asleep.

"Don't worry, I got you down as fast as I could…the boys didn't exactly make it easy for me to get to you. But James, Peter, and I decided that you didn't need that reputation, so they stayed behind and fixed everyone's memory."

"Thank you Sirius." she said closing her eyes and falling asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to move her. He summoned his warm blanket and he wrapped his other arm around her.

"I'd do anything for you, lovely."

"I really don't mind you calling me that." she mumbled. He let out a short laugh. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

James and Peter soon walked in.

"Did you fix everything?" Sirius asked quietly so he wouldn't wake Holly up.

"Everything is fine. Did you tell her?" Peter said.

"Yeah. She knows."

"We had a hard time with some of them, so we fixed it so now they remember it was your cousin on the table rather than Holly." James said proudly.

"Nice."

"Well, I'm off to bed, you coming?" Peter asked heading up stairs.

"No, I'm going to stay with Holl, tonight. If I move, she'll wake up."

"Ok, goodnight Sirius." James said moving towards the stairs. "Sirius. You must really like her."

"How so?"

"You stopped her from getting completely naked in front of people. If it was any other girl, would you have really done something to stop her?"

"Depends on who it was. Come on, your making me sound like a pervert."

"I know your not, but come on. I've noticed how you look at her when she's not looking. Let's just say that. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." He leaned closer to Holly and got comfortable, with her in his arms. It did feel nice to have her there. He had many girlfriends, but there was just something missing with all of them. She was so soft and warm. Just like her personality…most of the time. She had her moments, just like everyone else. With one last thought of the night's events he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"So one of your fondest memories of me, is me getting drunk and taking off my top?" Holly said hotly.

"No. On of my fondest memory of you is being able to take care of you. You're so strong all the time, call it sick and twisted, but seeing you so venerable and weak, just made you more perfect to me. And I liked, like, taking care of you." he said standing up and brining her into a hug. She had to admit to herself that she did feel safe with him.

"I'm sorry Sirius."

"For what?" He said laughing a bit.

"Being such an idiot."

"Were all idiot's. Every last one of us."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah, me, James, you, Lily, Remus."

"You really think Remus is an idiot?" She said looking up at him, she missed playfully arguing with him.

"I suppose…in his own way."

"So I can tell him you said that right?" His face panicked for a moment, then his famous playful look came on.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" she broke free of his arms and ran fast back to the club to go find Remus. Sirius took after her. He caught up to her and they were pushing each other to get into the club first. Holly, being the smaller of the two, was able to get past him and back to the table first.

"Remus! Remus! You'll never guess what Sirius said about you! He said you were an…" Sirius covered her mouth with his hand and she collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"I see you two made up. And were apparently back in school." Remus said laughing at the two of them.

The group said their goodbyes for the night a few hours later. James and Lily went home, Remus went back to his new apartment, and that left Holly and Sirius standing, waiting for the other to leave first.

"So, where are you living now?" She asked him.

"Actually not to far from here. I could even walk home, if I wasn't so lazy."

"That must be nice." She said kind of swaying. James, Sirius and her had pounded another two rounds after her and Sirius little tiff.

"Ok, lovely, I think I had better get you home."

"I can get home by myself." She said trying to move, but stumbling instead.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He said catching her.

"That's not ness…"

"Please, I insist. Besides it'll be nicer than going home alone." He wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her as they apperated to the door of her apartment. "Where's your key lovely?" she handed it to him and he unlocked the door. He was so gentle as he lead her to her room. He picked her up and placed her under her covers. He began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked sweetly.

"I was going to crash on your couch. If that's ok with you."

"No. It's not ok." He was shocked by her response. "Come sleep with me."

"You don't have to ask me twice." A huge grin spread over his face. He slipped off his shoes and his shirt and crawled under the covers next to her.

Sirius laid on his side and draped his arm around her. Her back was a facing him, but she snuggled close to him none the less. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was her mumble "your cuddly."


	4. The Morning After

The sun was shining through her window and even under her thick comforter Holly knew it was late in the morning. She moved around a bit, but realized that she was being held down by something warm and heavy. She moved her hand up to try and push against the wall so she could get out of bed, but when she touched the wall she realized that it was soft and warm. She opened her eye slowly, someone was in her bed, and she couldn't remember who. She did a quick check on herself.

"Ok, at least my pants are on." she thought to herself. Suddenly the man shifted, moving her closer to him. She tried pulling away but he kept brining her back. After a few minutes of struggling to get free, she finally managed to pull away. She sat up and looked over at the man sleeping next to her. Holly let out a huge sigh of relief to see it was just Sirius.

His hair was a complete mess, but he still looked as handsome as ever.

"A few more minutes won't hurt." she thought, cuddling back under Sirius's arm right under his chin. He stated to move and small groaning noises.

"Morning lovely." he said half asleep.

"Morning." there was a pleasant silence between them. "How did you get in my bed?" she asked confused leaning up on her elbow looking down at him.

"You asked me to be here last night. I was going to crash on the couch, but you so wonderfully asked me to stay." she sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I've really missed you Sirius." settling herself under his chin. He began to play with her hair. Neither of them said anything for a while.  
"Why did you stop writing to me?" he asked softly.

"Because you stopped writing to me. I thought you and Peter had forgotten about me." Sirius' muscles tightened at the mentioning of Peter.

"I would never forget about you. It's just you were leading such a wonderful life, you seemed so happy. I figured you didn't need someone like me brining you down." She sat up.

"What do you mean by that? Sirius. Your one of my best friends. If anything you letters made everything better. Yours probably more than anyone else's."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her around the waist and tackled her and pinned her down. "What do you think your doing? Your crazy."

"About you." He began to tickle her.

"Sirius…stop…you…jerk…I…hate…you…stop!" she said in-between giggles.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes…I…do…" she was laughing so hard it was getting hard to breath.

"If you mean it say it without laughing. Just what I thought, you don't mean it." he finally let up, he sat up in-between her legs. "You know you look really sexy lying there like that."

"Mr. Black where did that come from?"

"Just stating the facts."

"Your horrible." she said sitting up getting out of bed and pushing him over.

"That was uncalled for."

"No, I don't think it was." She said pulling out a fresh pair of jeans and an old tank top.

"What are the plans for today?" He said coming from behind kissing the back of her neck. This took her by surprise. It felt really nice, but he had never done that before. Maybe that was a perk of not being in school anymore.

"Well because it's Saturday and I don't start work until Monday I figured I would take this opportunity to get the rest of my stuff out of storage and finish moving in."

"Would you like some help?"

"Of course. But don't you have work?"

"That's the benefit of what I do. Weekend's off."

"Nice. I wish I could say the same."

"You don't get any day's off?" He said this like it was the worst injustice ever.

"Sundays."

"Sunday is now my favorite day." she laughed.

"Your being awfully affectionate today."

"Always am after a good night's sleep."

"Sirius, do you need a change of clothes?" She now noticed that he was still wearing his nice black dress pants and his black button-up shirt was thrown on the floor.

"What you don't have pant's that will fit me?"

"Nice try."

"Ok, how about I'll just apperate home and be back here in a half hour."

"Sounds wonderful." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then with a popping noise he was gone. For the first time in a long time she felt giddy.

She had changed into an old pair of jeans, and an old tank top. She ran a brush thorough her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. Just as she was finishing a quick breakfast she heard a knock on her door.

"Now he's knocking, what happened to my Sirius?" she said opening the door. But it wasn't Sirius at the door.  
"James? What are you doing here?" she said in a bit of a shock.

"Well that's a fine way to say hi to your future cousin-in-law. I wanted to see if you knew were Sirius was at. He didn't show up this morning, and I went to his house thinking he just had a bad hangover and slept in. But he wasn't home." He explained.

"Well, he's there now. He left a half hour ago."

"He spent the night I take it?"

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure I got home ok, and somehow he ended up staying. James, wipe the smirk off your face, nothing happened. He should be back any minute, he's going to help me finish moving. Would you like to come in?" She ushered James into her living room. "Do you want some coffee or something?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." They sat on a her couch. "You know" James said after a minute of silence. "it doesn't surprise me that he stayed last night."

"Why not?"

"He's always had a soft spot for you."

"Really? That would explain a few things." she added as an after thought.

"Like what?"

"Like when he told me this fondest memory of us was that night in our sixth year, I think it was, when I had a little too much to drink at the Hufflepuff party, and we ended up sleeping on the couch together."

"He's always said that." Holly looked down a thought came to her.

"James, did you tell him about Avrik?" this took him by surprise.

"I might have mentioned it to him."

"That would explain why he stopped writing."

"Possibly, you know how he gets with women that he loves."

"Loves?" just then a popping noise filled the room and Sirius stood before them. Even in his worn out ripped jeans and old shirt he still looked incredibly handsome. Somehow the more messy he looked, the better he looked.

"James! Uh…oh shit. Sorry. I…um…forgot. Sorry mate." He said running his hand though his hair.

"It's ok, shopping for my wedding to the girl I love isn't important." a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"When did you into going shopping for the wedding, I though you agreed that it was easer for both of you if Lily just did it."

"Yeah, well, apparently I need a suit…so…I really don't think she'd appreciate us showing up like this." Holly laughed at the image of James and Sirius showing up at the wedding like that.

"So I take it that Sirius is part of the wedding party?" she asked sweetly. She had missed so much.

"Who else would be my best man?"

"Remus?" she joked.

"He's still standing up there with me, but I figured…."James tried to explain, but very badly.

"It's ok. I was just kidding."

"This is why I'm glad your back." Sirius said coming behind her and putting his arms around her waist. James gave them a funny look then realized something.

"Oh! Lily wanted me to give you this." he said giving Holly a piece of parchment. She moved away from Sirius, she hated people reading over her shoulder.

"James, could you tell Lily that I would be more than happy to meet her next Sunday." He nodded though he didn't understand.

"Sirius, why don't you go with James. I'll be fine, I moved all this stuff by myself. It'll be fine."

"Holly we can do it another time…"James started.

"Do you really think Lily will let you get away with that?"

"No. Good thinking. How did we survive with out you?" Holly shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, just get out. You've got important stuff to do." she said playfully pushing them out the door. Sirius stopped in the frame of her door just as she was pushing him out.

"This shouldn't take to long, I'll come back when were done." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Who said I'd be here? How do you know I don't have other plans?"  
"Because I know you."

"Get out." she said laughing.

"If you need any help, I'm sure Remus would come over and help." James added as an after thought.

"I don't want to bother him. Besides I'm a big tough girl I can handle this by myself." they laughed a bit when she said that.

"What? I can take care of myself."

"We know lovely, but…we just missed you, that's all."

"James. Sirius, if you don't go now I'll tell Lily that you're off buying powder blue tuxes."

"You wouldn't." James challenged.

"Wanna bet?" she said coolly raising an eyebrow. James backed down and they left with a loud pop.


	5. Avrik

Holly sat down on the floor and wiped the sweat from her face. She finally got the rest of the boxes out storage. She didn't have much, considering most of the boxes had books in them. Her one addiction was the written word. She had a lot of Muggle books that Lily had gotten for her for Christmas and birthdays. It was just a matter of unpacking all of them. The rest of the boxes contained clothes, kitchen stuff, and random knickknacks. She left six months after she graduated from Hogwarts, so she didn't have a lot of things of her own. Most of the things she had were left for her from her family and Lily's mom and dad.

"Ok, I've sat here long enough." she said aloud to no one.

A few hours later it felt like she had made a great improvement to her space. The only thing left to unpack was a box labeled "Holly's photo albums." She sat on the ground and opened the box carefully. There were four of them. Each one dedicated to two years at school, except for one which was dedicated to her seventh year and the six months after they graduated.

The first one was from her first two years at Hogwarts. She could see herself and Lily on Platform 9 ¾ waving excitedly next to that enormous Scarlet steam engine. She looked carefully thorough the book. Every first was there, the first time her and Lily had snuck away for a fly around the lake, the first Quidditch match they went to, their first time they mixed the wrong ingredients for their Potions' homework and ended up with a thick purple goop all over them. So many memories.

The beginning of the third book showed the beginning their friendship with the boys. There were several pictures of James looking at Lily and Lily ignoring him. They were all there. James looked love struck and proud with his messy short black hair. Sirius had this grin on his face, like he knew something no one else knew and wasn't going to tell. His hair falling slightly into his eyes. Small little Peter, who looked up so much to James and Sirius. He reminded her of a small lost mouse. Lily and her with their fiery red hair looking like they couldn't be happier. The only one who looked dramatically different was Remus. His face had less worries to it. His hair didn't have the gray streaks in them. And his eyes sparkled. He was still handsome, but this Remus looked more, carefree. If that was possible. He had always been the responsible one. He was, is, extremely smart. He graduated at the top of their class. She wondered from time to time why he wasn't in Ravenclaw. But she was happy that he was in Gryffendor. She had a crush on him for most of the time she knew him. And the image of his face when she told them she was leaving, had pained her the most. She couldn't look anyone in the face, but it was Remus who had brought the tears to her eyes. Holly got so lost in thought that she didn't hear the knock at her door, it wasn't until the person stood in front of her that she even realized someone was there.

"Remus." she said breathlessly, as she blinked back the tears in her eyes from thinking about that moment.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just looking thorough some old pictures." she looked him in they eyes. Something was wrong. "What's going on?" she asked softly motioning for him to sit next to her.

"Nothing…well…nothing to be concerned about. I was wondering if you knew where James is." he said absentmindedly looking at the album she just put down.

"He went out with Sirius a few hours ago to go get their suits or something. Remus," she said placing a hand on the album and looking him in the eyes. His eyes always had fascinated her. They were light brown with gold circles around them. "what's wrong? You can talk to me."

"I know. I was just…."this was hard for him. "I was looking for James to see if I could live at his house for awhile." Holly was confused. She knew he moved a lot, and changed jobs frequently, but she never knew why. She figured it had to do with him getting really sick a lot. But he, or anyone else, had not told her why.

"Your more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you like."

"I couldn't…."  
"Remus, we've been friends for how long? Come on, I insist. I can turn my extra room into a bedroom in no time." He thought about this for a long time.

"Your not going to let me refuse are you?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. Thank you." he said, she gave him a hug, and he gave her one back. "I forgot how nice your hugs are." he said lightly.

"Your sweet." she said kissing his cheek. "You can move in anytime."

"Is tomorrow ok?"

"Of course, tomorrow is my last day off before I start work, so it's perfect timing. I'm so excited." He gave her a big smile.

"What's in that one?" he asked picking up the last album.

"Our last year at Hogwarts and the time before I left. Wanna look at it with me?"

"Sure." he replied.

"Ok, but were moving to the couch, my back is killing me." They moved to the couch and she placed the book in between them. They didn't say much as they looked thorough the pages. Each one remembering something and thinking on it. That's one of the reasons why she loved to be around Remus, he made her feel like she didn't have to say anything. It wasn't until they got one page with the lot of them dressed up in formal clothes, that anything was said.

"That was such a wonderful night." she said remembering.

"It was alright." Remus said with a bit of bitterness in his voice. That was uncharacteristic of him.

"I thought you had a nice time."

"I did. But you know me. I'm not one to go to such events."

"But somehow you managed to go to this one. And you always look so handsome dressed up." Did she just say that out loud?

"You do too." he said awkwardly. Remus never really was into dating in school, he made it clear that he was there for an education. But that still didn't stop him from pulling his share of pranks.

"Remus, can I ask you something?"

"Never stopped you before." he said with a half smile. But she never got to ask her question, for a popping noise filled the room.

"See, I knew you'd be here." Sirius said with a look of triumph on his face. "Remus. I see you came and helped after all."

"Not really, I got here just as she was finishing." Sirius plopped down on Holly's other side. "Well, I had better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Holl." giving her a quick side hug. "Thanks again."

"No problem Remus. I'm really looking forward to this." she said excitedly, her enthusiasm made him smile, and he left.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Sirius said putting his head on her lap. She absently mindedly began to play with his soft hair, while looking down at him.

"Remus is moving in with me." Sirius sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why is he moving in?"

"He came here looking for James and he said he needed a place to stay, so I offered up my extra room. I'm really not using it. And I figured with the wedding and all…why not?"

"I'm just worried about him, that's all. Hey, what do you say we go out to dinner? My treat." He didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't know I'm so tired…"  
"Please…come on. Afterwards you can come back here. Get into your pajamas and relax. Let me make it up to you for not helping you this afternoon."

"So your going to make me get up off of this really comfy couch, change, and then go out?" she said sinking into the couch more. "I don't think so."

"Ok, then. How about you go take a long shower, get changed, and I'll do all the work."

"What work?" she said suspiciously.

"Well, sense you don't want to go out…let's just say I've got an idea."

"Your crazy. But I think I'm on the losing side here, so alright."

"You'll love it, trust me."

"Always." she said as he pulled her to her feet. She walked into her bathroom, and turned on the shower. Throwing off her dirty clothes she stepped into the steaming shower. Holly could just feel the dirt coming off of her. Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around her body. Picking up her discarded clothing she opened her door. And she walked quickly to her room. She had no desire for Sirius to see her naked. She stood in front of her closet for a good five minutes before she decided what she was going to wear.

"I like being able to where what I want." she mumbled to herself. After three years of wearing a uniform, she was thankful to put on something she liked. She put on a pretty black skirt that went to the middle of her calf, and a dark green tank top, no shoes. She walked over to her dresser and put on minimal makeup, it was just Sirius after all, and got out her wand. With a few flicks of her wrist she dried her hair and then ran a brush though it. She gave herself one final look in the mirror and walked down the hallway.

"Sirius, is it safe to come out?" she said coming into the living room regardless if he was ready or not.

"Almost I've just got to…wow." he said stopping setting the table to get a good look at her.

"Here, let me help. And my face is up here." Holly said taking the plates out of his hands.

"Sorry can't help it. But I can do this." he said taking them back. "I'm almost done. How about you go sit down and let me finish up." he said kissing her cheek.

"Fine." she said defeated. She sat down on her couch and picked up the old photo album she was looking at earlier. It wasn't very long before Sirius came and stood in front of her.

"Ok, now you can come over." He held out his arm, and she gladly took it. It was only five steps from the couch to the table, but she loved doing silly stuff like this with him. He pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you Mr. Black."

"Your welcome Miss Evans. You know for someone who didn't want to make the effort to go out tonight with me, you put a lot of work into getting dressed for a stay home dinner." He had set up the table nicely and there was a wonderful dinner on it.

"I really didn't try that hard. Trust me. It's amazing what a shower can do."

The two had a pleasant dinner. They sat and talked as if nothing had changed between them at all. As if Holly never left, as if it didn't bother Sirius that Remus was moving in with her.

"Can I ask you something?" he said changing the tone of the conversation from light to a serious tone.

"Sure." she asked, she knew what he was going to ask.

"What were you doing when you left us? I mean what was so important that you had to go away?" she looked down at her plate. She didn't want to tell him. How would he react? Would he understand? Something inside of her told her that he would understand. But her caution talked her out of telling him.

"Stuff." she said quietly and unsure, picking up the dishes and taking them over to the sink and began to wash them.

"What kind of stuff?" he said taking out his wand making all of the dishes clean and put away.

"A lot of stuff." she said hopping up on the counter and sitting down.

"Can't you tell me?" he said standing in between her legs resting his hands just below her hips moving up and down gently and resting his forehead on hers.

"I did a lot of classified work for the Ministry." she said, hoping that would be enough for him to let it go.

"I see." He was hurt that she wasn't telling him everything.

"Sirius. It's not like I don't want to tell you. It's just…I could get into big trouble, and it's really depressing. And tonight is not the night for depressing subjects." she said wrapping her arms around his waist brining him closer.

"Ok. But you'll tell me eventually."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you lovely." he said slowly leaning in and placing a gentle, and innocent kiss on the lips.

She leaned into him and pressed her lips harder against his. Their lips moved together in a delicate dance for what seemed like forever. Sirius was the first to break away just to move slowly and lightly down her neck as he did this he picked her up and moved over to the couch and laid on top of her gently, supporting himself by one of his elbows. They began to kiss, deeper this time. She tugged on his bottom lip and her tongue met his. They both let out little noises of pleasure which encouraged the other to keep going. Sirius slid his hands under her shirt and brought it and her bra up only to expose the flesh beneath it. He began to explore the new territory, she let out little moans of pleasure as he worked his magic on her. Sirius slowly began to move his way down her stomach, when he got to the waist band of her skirt a loud pounding on the door took them so off guard that they both sat up in pure panic.

"One moment" she said pulling her shirt back down, and walking over to the door. Sirius sat there and tried to think of un-sexy thoughts to calm himself down. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? Go away." she said closing the door.

"Holly, please listen to me."

"NO. I'm busy."

"No, your not."

"Go away!" she said leaning against the door, trying to clam herself. She closed her eyes tight and tried not to cry, completely forgetting Sirius was there.

"Not until I talk to you." Sirius got up and he looked like he was going to kill whoever was on the other side.

"Sirius, please I can handle this." she pleaded.

"Holly please!" said the voice behind the door.

"If you don't leave I'll hex you." she shouted. Sirius gently moved her aside and opened the door to reveal a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes who looked extremely upset.

"Who's this?" the man and Sirius said together.

"It really is none of you business." she said hotly to the man.

"I'm Avrik. Who the hell are you?" he said ignoring Holly.

"Sirius Black. If you must know."

"Ah, the infamous Sirius Black. We finally meet."

"Finally? I barely know who you are." Avrik ignored Sirius, and turned to Holly.

"Holly, please, just let me in for five minutes. It's really important."

"No, you listen to me. Do you have any idea what you put me though? You don't deserve it."  
"Do you really think that after all this, I'd come looking for you…" Holly let out a little "ha" "Ok, I would have. But this soon? Please, five minutes that's all I'm asking, then if you don't like what I have to say then I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again." He had a desperate look on his face.

"Five minutes but that's it." she said ushering him in. Sirius looked like he could kick Avrik's ass, all he needed was a reason.

"Is there any way it could be a privet word?" Avrik said kindly. Holly began to realize what this might be about. She turned to Sirius.

"Um…Sirius, would you…uh…mind?" she said uncomfortably.

"Of course lovely." he said kissing her cheek, marking his territory, and going to sit back down on the couch. He was far enough away so he couldn't hear anything, but close enough so if Avrik tried anything, he could still kick his ass.

Sirius sat down and looked intensely at the floor. Avrik was standing too close to her. "_What the hell is he doing here? I don't even know him. The only thing I know is that he hurt Holly, and if he's trying anything I'll kick his ass. Because no one hurts her. No one. Oh god Sirius, calm down. Just keep breathing. She looks worried. What can he possibly want? Oh good. He's leaving."_ Sirius thought

"I'm sorry Avrik, but that part of my life is over." she said sweetly.

"I understand, but please, just think about it."

"I did, I'm not going chasing after that, it's not right. Goodbye." she said closing the door gently. Holly slid against the door and put her face in her hands. The next thing she knew she felt two warm arms wrap around her and she moved her head to Sirius' shoulder.

"What did he do, if he did anything to hurt you I'll go find him and…"

"That's not necessary." she said looking up at him. "It just shook me up. I wasn't exactly expecting him to show up like this so soon. Or ever."

"It'll be ok." he said playing with her hair. "What did that bastard want anyhow?"

"He wanted me to go out on a…um…"  
"Date?"

"No! No. He wanted to pair up with me again, one last time, and do my old job again. But I told him no, that part is over. I never want to have to do that again." she said curling up against him more.

"Don't worry, you won't have to, whatever it was. You know after all this, I'm almost glad you'll have Remus around. Just incase."

"I think I need to get some sleep. I've got to fix up his room before he gets here." Sirius had a slightly disappointed look on his face. "Why do you look so disappointed?"

"Never you mind. You wouldn't want to know."

"Sirius! You have a sick mind."

"No, I'm a male. I can't help it."

"It's alright, who wouldn't want this?" she said standing up striking a sexy pose.

"You know your not making this any easer." he said laughing.

"Yeah I know. Goodnight Sirius." He stood up and hugged her.

"Are you sure you want me to leave? We could still have some fun…"

"Sirius."

"Alright. Goodnight." he said kissing her forehead and apperating away.

"Some things never change." she laughed walking into her bedroom.


	6. Dreams

It was pitch black outside. Not a single light shone from inside the village. This didn't feel safe. But than again, what part of the job did? It was such a lovely village, a shame she would have to bring chaos to it. If everything went right, she'd be gone by the time anyone found out. It began to snow, she found that ironic. The sound of footfalls broke her thoughts.

There he was. Standing next an old stone fountain in the middle of the town square. It was getting hard to see her target. The snow was blinding her. She cast a spell on herself so she could see perfectly. She slowly walked up to him and came up behind him. He was a tall dark figure. She couldn't see his face. Only that he had shoulder length dark raven colored hair. She pointed her wand in his back. She knew it was him. She knew what she had to do. She didn't want to. But she did. She preformed a full-body binding spell so he couldn't fight back and she took out her knife and the next thing she remembered was seeing a river of crimson upon the white snow.

Holly shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard. Holly put a hand up to her forehead and leaned back against her pillow. She felt like crying, and she did.

"This isn't happening." she whispered to herself. Looking over at her clock it was 3:17 am. Deciding she couldn't go back to sleep, she got out of bed and got dressed. She wandered out to the kitchen and with a shaking hand made herself some coffee.

"Get a grip Holly." she told herself. "It was a dream. Nothing more." she tried to convince herself, but she was doing a poor job. She decided that the best thing to do was start on Remus' room, keep her mind occupied.

She walked down the short hallway and walked into Remus' soon-to-be room. Right now all that was in there was a beaten up old couch, a shabby looking desk and chair set, and two bookshelves stuffed with books.

Holly got out her wand. With a flick of her wrist light filled the room by candles spread throughout.

"That's better" she said smiling.

She fist decided that the cream walls were too bland for her good friend. She said an incantation and the walls became a light blue, matching perfectly with the light wood of the floor. The room now looked cheery, and in Holly's mind that's something Remus needed more of in his life.

Next was the couch. She would not have him sleep on that horrible springy old thing. Holly didn't want his back problem to get worse. She transfigured it into a nice comfy four poster bed, complete with curtains around it. In school she had always received top marks in transfiguration it was the one subject she was better than Lilly at. The bed needed sheets, and a quilt. She was sure she had an extra set her mother had given her. But she'd deal with that later. She needed to clean up this place.

Four hours later she heard a knock at the door.

"Comeonin! Door's unlocked!" she called as she put the final touches on Remus' room. She hoped he liked it.

"I'm glad you up. I was afraid this was too early." Remus said standing in the door watching her put a large quilt on his bed. "You didn't have to do all this." He said almost shyly.

"Yes I did. Trust me. You didn't want to live in what it looked like before. Besides, I've been up sense three so it was no big deal."

"What were you doing up so early?" He said as they began to move his stuff in. He didn't have much. Holly supposed this was because he moved so much.

"Are you hungry? Honestly Remus, you get skinner every time I see you. I'll fix that though." she said changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about her dream, that might lead to another topic she didn't want to discuss.

"Holly what's wrong?" His face was full of concern.

"It's nothing. I just had a nightmare, and I couldn't go back to sleep. Come on, let me make you something to eat."

"Your going to try and make me fat, aren't you." He joked. "Because I've always been like this."

"Yes, we all know. Geez, you've got smaller hips than I do." Holly exaggerated. "Some people have all the luck. Brains and good looks. Remus, your one in a million." she smiled and began to make breakfast.

"You have no idea." he mumbled.

"What was that?" she said from the kitchen.

"Nothing. Now about this dream of yours. What was so horrible about it that you couldn't sleep?" He began to help her cook.

"Look. It's no big deal. It's probably nerves. I start my new job tomorrow." she lied, but Remus didn't say anymore on the subject.

"That reminds me. Um… how much am I going to have to owe you a month? I don't have much, but once I find a new job I swear…" she cut him off. She knew he felt uneasy about all of this. She thought again how someone who graduated at the top of their class, and a prefect, and someone who had great people skills had such a hard time finding a job. And time and time again the only answer she could come up was because he got sick so much.

"Remus. You owe me nothing."

"Holly, be reasonable. I don't…"

"Remus, remember when were 13 and Sirius' cousin was picking on me and you hexed her so she'd leave me alone?" He nodded "Conceder us even."

"Holly, that was what? Eight years ago? I don't see how that possibly…"she came up close to him and put her fingers on his lips. He looked down at her.

"Remus John Lupin, your at the losing end of a battle. Your not going to win this one. All I ask is that you help with the house work, do what you can, and be happy." As he looked into her sparkling eyes he knew this was an argument he'd never win. James was the same way. But she was different, she felt something for him that girls didn't feel about him. She cared about his well being. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Thank you." was all he could say.

"Anytime Remus. Besides, I didn't think you'd be too keen on hearing the two love birds in the dead of night." He chuckled that thought had never occurred to him.

"Yeah I don't think I want to wake up to 'Oh James! Oh… Oh!'" he said imitating Lily.

"Watch it buddy that's my cousin." she said truing back to breakfast, giving him a playful look.

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up. Just let me know when you bring a guy home, so I can clear out for the night." he joked.

"Remus! I can't believe you said that!" She was shocked. "Sometimes I think you and Sirius hang out too much. Besides I really don't think you have to worry about that too much. I'm going to be working six days a week. Out side of you and Lily, I don't think I'll have too much of a social life."

They had a wonderful breakfast together. She loved listening to his stories. He had so many of them. All she could do was smile at him.

"What?" he asked when he realized that she was staring at him.

"Nothing. I guess I missed hearing your stories in person."

"Holly. I need to tell you something." He sighed. "I should have told you this along time ago, but I didn't know how to tell you."

"What's going on Remus." But she didn't get his answer. Just then a loud pecking sound came from her window. She went over and let the owl in. She took the note and sat back down.

"That girl just can't seem to get a grip on a schedule the way she used to." Holly muttered.

"Well Lily's been under a large amount of stress. With the wedding, work, and taming James and all."

"Oh, come on, we both know James will do whatever she says. He may protest a bit at first, but we all know it's just an act to get her wild up." they both laughed at their friend. "Remus, do you mind if I leave? Lily moved our day for dress shopping up a week. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Go have fun. I take it your part of the wedding party too?"

"Maid of Honor." she said proudly.

"Ah, so it will be you walking down the isle with Mr. Black."

"I don't know about that Mr. Lupin." she teased winking at him.

"Your a lot more flirtatious than I remember."

"Well, there were very few boys I was interested back in school. Even then I was too afraid to tell them." she didn't look at him directly. She couldn't tell if she still had those feeling for him or not. "Well, anyhow, I'll be back as soon as I can. I have no idea if she's picked out anything yet, so this could take awhile."

"Well, I'll be right here waiting for you to come back."

"Your sweet. I'll see you later." she kissed him on the cheek before apperating to Lily's.

"Lily. If I have to try on one more dress I'm going to scream." Holly said as she came out of the dressing room in a long ice blue dress that was a bit too long for her.

"Admit it, your having fun. Besides, we have to find the perfect dress for my Maid of Honor."

"What about the other girls? Don't they have a say in this?"

"Nope. It's just Lonna. And you know how she is. She's busy planning her own wedding. You two are similar in size so, it'll work." Lilly said examining Holly in the dress. "I don't like the way it hangs on you. The color kind of washes you out too."

"Lily, every color washes me out. Face it, if I was any whiter I'd be transparent." they both laughed.

"I've got it!" Lily said in gusto, as she ran back into the shop and grabbed another dress. "I know this has got to bet the one."

"You've said that for the last two hours." she said playfully.

"Hey, when you get married, I promise you can do this all you want to me."

"I'm holding you too that." Holly said stepping out in the new dress.

"See, I told you. You look so pretty." she said as Holly looked at herself in the mirror. It was emerald green and fell to her ankles. It looked like it was made to fit her exact frame.

"Ok, you win. We done now?" she said like a over tired child. "I start work tomorrow and I need a good night sleep." as she changed back into her jeans and t-shirt and dark blue robes.

"Sure. You just want to go home to Remus."

"No. I mean yes, not in the way your thinking."

"Oh, come on, you were all about him in school, you can't tell me you still don't like him." Lily said teasingly. "Or at least Sirius." Holly looked uncomfortably at her.

"Sirius?" she gulped as they left the store, dresses in hand.

"Yes Sirius. Well at least he likes you."

"How can you be so sure? Sirius likes a lot of girls."

"He came over last night and was ranting to James for an hour about Avrik's unexpected arrival and how he made you upset, and how if he ever saw him again he'd kill him. You know Siri."

"I know. I was wondering why he was being so affectionate lately. You think I should go for it?"

"Defiantly. And if he does anything to hurt you, unlikely as it is, you've not only got James and Remus to get him in line, but you've got me too. I was always handy with charms." Lily said looking at her nails.

"You're the best cousin I have."

"What! What a shocker, I've always thought you liked Petunia more."

"You're a nasty lire Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter."

"What do you expect. I'm marring James." the two began to giggle.

"Can I bring up the time you called him…what was it? The biggest bonehead you ever had the displeasure of meeting, at the wedding?"

"You're worse than me."

"Well living abroad will do that to you. Lil' how am I going to find time for Sirius? I mean I work six days a week."

"He'll figure that out. He always does. Let him come to you. Tease him a bit, it'll just make him more determined. You know how he gets. Then finally tell him how you feel, when he's all bothered. Trust me. That's how I did it with James."

"So all those years you were pretending to hate him, you were just toying with that poor boy's emotions?"

"No, I really did hate him. But it's funny how lines get crossed so easily. Go on home. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yes mother." she hugged her cousin and popped back home.


	7. Work and The Moon

Holly's alarm went off too soon. She groaned as she flailed her arm around to shut it off. After successfully knocking the offending alarm to the ground, inevitably breaking it as it connected with the ground, she slowly climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth she went back over to her room and got dressed. When she reached the kitchen Remus was already awake sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"What are you doing up so early?" she yawned. The sun was just rising.

"I don't need a lot of sleep."

"Well, maybe that's why you get sick so much. You don't get enough sleep and that leave your immune system venerable."

"I don't think that's why, but I'll keep that in mind." he gave her a forced smile. "You look nice." he said after giving her a once-over.

"Is it professional enough?"

"Very."

"Oh good. I've never had the opportunity to choose my own outfit for work before….well, kind of." Remus gave her a worried look. "It's complicated. Well, I had better get going, eh? Have a nice day Remy."

"You too, don't go causing any problems ok?"

"What me? Never." they both smiled and she walked over to her fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted "Ministry of Magic." before throwing the powder into the fireplace. She was whisked through green flames and she felt slightly nauseated by the quick movement, but it all came to a halt as she came out at the Ministry. She walked over to the nearest elevator and pressed for her floor. That's when her nerves kicked in. She became extremely nervous, her hands began to get all sweaty and shake slightly as she got off at her floor.

"Ok, Holly, you can do this. You've done much harder things. You can handle this." she told herself as she reached her bosses office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice behind the door. When she opened the door she saw that the voice belonged to a short man with a balding head. He looked really serious, and he had deep wrinkles in his forehead and dark circles under his eyes, he wasn't smiling. "You must be Holly Evans."

"Yes sir." she said strongly. She knew how to deal with these kinds of people. Half of the people she worked with before were like this.

"We're really looking forward to having you aboard our team. With a resume like yours, well, you'll be top in the field. That is if you live up to all your past experiences."

_"What the hell is he talking about?"_ She thought "I'm thankful for this opportunity, Sir." is what she said.

"Well, I had better show you where you office is." He stood up and began to lead her down the hallway. He came to a cubicle and stood in front of it. "This is your workspace. I will be starting you out with a few weeks of paper work, and if you can get those done efficiently and productively, I might reduce the amount of paper work and move you to missions. With the times we live in, we need all the help we can get."

"Yes Sir." _Missions? Missions! NO! I don't want to do anymore!_

"Of course, once I move you up to the active duty your pay will reflect." _Ok, maybe a few more. I could use the money. _she thought reluctantly. She nodded her head to show she understood. "Well, Miss Evans we look forward to having you go out and be an active part of the team. Until then, I'll leave your work. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." She got the feeling that if she had a question, it wouldn't be welcome.

"Thank you again Mr. Rogers." she sat down and almost immediately a huge stack of papers appeared in front of her in her "In box." .

"This is going to be fun." she said sarcastically.

It was until several hours later did she finally get it all done. Her eyes were watering slightly. She placed the last paper in the "Out box" and the stack vanished. She let out a long sigh and stretched. She put her quill and ink away and started for home.

When she got back home the smell of something cooking was in the air.

"Wow, that smells really good." she said aloud.

"Thank you. I thought that you might like a well cooked meal after your first day of work." she was completely surprised to see Sirius standing into her kitchen.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? Where's Remus?"

"Well, that's a fine way to greet me." he said in mocked hurt.

"Oh, Sirius. Of course I'm happy to see you." she said walking over to him and hugging him. "I was just surprised. Where is Remus anyhow? And how did you get in here?"

"He's fine. He called me over earlier today, his grandmother's sick so he left to go see her."

"Oh, that's sad. I like his grandmother. She's really nice. Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah Remus seems to think so. But when I got here he was just leaving. And one thing lead to another and I ended up staying to help you celebrate your first day of work."

"I still see you don't need a valid reason to celebrate anything do you?"

"This is a valid reason. But no, I don't. What can I say? I'm a social person."

"What are you making? It smells good."

"Don't you worry about that lovely, why don't you get changed into to something a bit more comfortable and we'll eat."

"Sounds great."

It was late outside. Holly stood at her window completely memorized by the moon. It was so full and beautiful. She could feel a strong pair of arms wrap around her and soft warm lips kiss the area where her neck met her shoulder. She turned around and leaned her head against Sirius' chest and shut her eyes. They just stood there, just happy to be there together.

"I don't want tonight to end." she said sadly.

"You think I do lovely? But sometimes the night has to end."

"Why? I could stay like this forever." she said looking up into his eyes. Something was off about them tonight. He seemed almost worried.

"As much as I love being here with you in this moment. I want tonight to be over."

"Sirius? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about… you know what? Let's not worry about that now. I'm sure everything is fine." He said pulling her closer, as if he was protecting her, and kissed the top of her head. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She could feel sleep coming over her. Sirius picked her up and placed her gently in her bed. Tucking her in lovingly.

"I'm not tired." she lied.

"Goodnight lovely." He kissed her forehead and began to leave.

"Don't leave." she said sitting up.

"Are you sure? Once I get in there, I'm not leaving."

"Yes, I'm completely sober this time too."

"Aside from the bottle of wine we polished off?"

"Half of bottle." she corrected. He took off his shirt and climbed in next to her. She cuddled up against him and immediately fell asleep.

"Of course. I love you Holl." He whispered, pulling her closer, falling asleep himself.


	8. An Unexpted Invitaion

On Wednesday Holly was relaxing after a tedious day filling out paper work on a newly caught fugitive. She was in the middle of her book when she heard the door unlock.

"Reums! Your back." she said happily. He looked thin and sickly. He must of gotten sick while at his grandmothers. He gave her a faint smile. He stumbled at bit, Holly got up and helped him stand. "You don't look so good, common let's get you to bed." He didn't protest. She lead him to his room and helped him remove his clothes and got him into a pair of sweatpants. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Remus had slept for over twenty-four hours and she began to get worried. She would stick her head in every now and then just to make sure he was still breathing, which he was. Despite how pale and nauseated he looked, he seemed to be in a peaceful sleep.

All though that night she could hear him tossing and turning and once he yelled out in his sleep. She awoke and found it impossible to go back to sleep. She looked over at her clock, 5:30am it read. She got dressed and went to work early, not before she looked into his room. He was sweating, but he looked calm.

All day she worked at breakneck speed. She finished her work in record time and left as soon as the pile in the "Out Box" disappeared.

The first thing she did when she got home was make some chicken noodle soup for Remus. She remember her mom used to make it for her when she was feeling sick. She put a bowl of it on a try, along with a glass of milk and a glass of water and took it into his room. Still sleeping. She placed it on his bedside table and began to leave.

"What smells so good?" a mumbled voice asked. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"I thought you might be hungry." she blushed.

"Your sweet. Wait, shouldn't you be at work?" It was three in the afternoon.

"I went in early so I could come home sooner and take care of you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, and you look awfully sick. Well you did. I guess all you needed was a good forty-eight hour sleep?" he chuckled at this.

They spent the rest of they day just lounging in his room talking.

"How's your grandmother?"

"Huh?" he said finishing his glass of water.

"Sirius said your grandmother was sick, so you went to visit her."

"Is that what he said? Oh, she's fine. Just a nasty cold that kept her in bed I suppose." He seemed uneasy. There was a comfortable silence in the air, it was suddenly broken by a loud humming sound outside.

"What's that?" Holly asked.

"What ever it is, it's loud and obnoxious." Remus said covering his ears. It stopped suddenly. "Well at least that's over." This was followed by a popping noise in Holly's living room.

"Holly I've got to show you…Remus, you back. Your looking good. I suppose you should see this too." Sirius looked like a child on Christmas morning, all full of excitement. He was weaning his faded black leather jacket and was holding a black helmet under his arm. Holly thought she heard Remus mutter under his breath "should have known it was you making that noise", but shrugged it off.

"What's going on?" she said looking at Remus, he shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go." He said pulling Holly up to her feet then moving to get Remus out of bed.

"Can I put a shirt on?" Remus ask sarcastically.

"Fine, hurry up." As soon as Remus put the sweater over his head Sirius grabbed Holly by the wrist and dragged them outside.

"What is so important that you drug me out of my nice warm bed and…" Remus started but stopped when his eyes caught glimpse of why Sirius was so excited.

"Sirius…is that what I think it is?" Holly whispered.

"Yeah. I got her this morning. I had to show you guys. James was out and Lily told me she thought I was an idiot and to leave her alone because she was in the middle of something, so I had to come show you guys." It was a beautiful motorcycle. It had a smooth and shiny black finish.

"Siri, why are you driving a this muggle contraption." Holly said. "They're really dangerous."

"That's the beauty of it. It looks like a regular motorcycle, but it does something that no muggle one could do."

"And what would that be exactly?" Remus looked like he had fallen in love. Holly suspected that it was some guy thing.

"It can fly mate."

"Fly? Sirius I swear you've got a death wish. Every time I see you, you have some crazy way to get yourself killed." Holly felt nervous. It looked really scary.

"I do not lovely. Besides Remus seems to like it so it can't be all bad can it? You want to ride it Remy?"

"Yeah I do." Sirius tossed him the helmet and started up the bike. Remus took off with a huge grin on his face.

"You two are idiots. Fine, go ahead and get killed, but I'm not explaining to James how you two got killed." Holly said to Sirius as they watched Remus drive the bike around. She wrapped her arms around her body nervously.

"He knows, he's the one who helped me find it. I can't wait to see his face when I show up with it."

"Peas in a pod." she muttered. "Well, I like the color." she said trying to say something nice about it. He just laughed. His eyes were all lit up and his black hair fell in his face. "Just be careful ok?"

"I promise lovely." he said hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"I must say though Mr. Black I've always liked that jacket on you."

"I thought you might."

"You jerk." she said hitting him. "You ruin all my fun."

"Ok, I never said that, please go on flirting with me."

"I don't think I will, I don't feel like it now." she said teasingly moving away from him.

"Do you want to ride on it?" He asked as Remus came back and proceed to tell Sirius all about how cool it was.

"Do I look like want to die?" she was scared of it. Lily and her had seen some bad accidents growing up on muggle TV and Holly had no desire to join the long list of victims.

"It's not that bad Holl." Remus said.

"No."

"How about I drive and you sit behind me and hold on to me while I drive." Sirius proposed. He looked so bent on doing this that she couldn't back down.

"Fine. But just a quick one. I'm still uneasy about all this."

"Alright, have fun you two, I'm going back inside, I'm freezing." Remus said going back inside.

"Climb on." Sirius said sitting down on the bike. Holly walked over carefully as if she was afraid the thing would blow up if she touched it. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist lightly. "Ready lovely?"

"I suppose." she said scared. He started up the bike and took off with a jolt. With the jolt Holly jumped and grabbed her arms tightly around Sirius. Her face pressed against his back and shutting her eyes tight. She could feel him laugh at her.

"It's ok, nothing's going to happen to you while I'm around. You can open your eyes." How did he know? But she opened them. They were soaring in the sky, feeling the breeze in her face, she began to relax a bit and enjoyed the ride.

It was an hour later Holly walked back into the apartment to find Remus sitting reading the paper.

"I can tell by the smile on your face you had a good time?"

"Eh, it wasn't that bad." she said lightly.

"This came for you while you were out." he said handing her a letter.

"Great. It's probably from work telling me they're taking away my Sunday's off." she said darkly. She sat down and read it. "It's worse than that." Remus looked at her at a shocked expression.

"You didn't get fired, did you?"

"No. They're having a charity ball and I'm expected to go."

"A ball?"

"Yeah, the Ministry's Annual Fall Ball Fundraiser thingy. I didn't think people like me were invited."

"People like you?"

"I just started. And I thought only the important people went. Oh no." she paused as an ice block dropped into her stomach making her feel cold all over, and rather uncomfortable. "I bet this has to do with my boss saying how I'm only getting a break before they move me back to field work. Shit. Oh, great, the news get's better." She said reading on. "I have to bring a date, if I go."

"That's not so bad. I'd take that over being fried any day." she knew she shouldn't complain about this in front of him.

"Your right. Because I'm not going." she said putting the letter down.

"What! You have to."

"No. I don't."

"You like these things back in school."

"They were ok."

"What about that last Halloween dance? You and Lily had a great time."

"Exactly. _Lily and I_ had a great time. If memory serves me right, that was the one that I went with Sirius and we barely made it to the Great Hall before the three of you ditched us, and then later finding out that he was making out with some other girl? Thank you for convincing me to go, and bringing back that wonderful memory." she said painfully. She walked down the hall to her room and locked the door.

"Good job Remus." he said in frustration running his hand though his hair.


	9. A Unforgettable Evening

"So you'll go with me?" Sirius asked on night in the common room a week before the Halloween dance.

"I don't know Siri. It's just…"

"I'm not going to stop until you go with me. Please, please, please, please…"he went on like this for a few minutes until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! I'll go with you." she said laughing. He let out a victory cry and pumped his fist in the air.

"James! She said she'd go with me!" he yelled across the common room. Holly bent over in embarrassment, her face had gone red.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I'm just excited because I'm taking the prettiest girl to the dance."

"Sirius…" she said looking at him disproval.

"Hey, come on. You may not think so, but I do. Remus thinks so too."

"What?" she hoped that Sirius didn't see the panic on her face.

"Yeah, and James and Peter too. They think you look pretty, but I know it. Luckily I got to you first." He was so corny.

"Do you want some wine to go with that cheese?" she joked.

"Only if it's with you." she just about fell over laughing. "I'm serous lovely." they stared at each other and they moved closer to one anther slowly. He put his hand on her face and they were inches apart when a loud explosion interrupted and tore them apart.

"What the hell?" Sirius muttered as he looked behind him to see what had caused the sudden explosion. "Damn third years." he said turning back to Holly, she was still smiling. "What are you smiling about lovely?" he asked a bit too sweetly.

"Don't you worry about that."

"Tell me." he urged. After a while she gave in. "I was just think how lucky I am."

"Explain." he said confused.

"I actually have someone to go to the dance with. No one's ever asked me before." she blushed.

"Well, I'm glad to be your first." He scooted closer. " So…how about that Potions homework." he said trying to read her essay.

"You're hopeless Sirius Black."

It was Halloween night and the 7th year girls dormitory was going crazy with energy , emotions, and flying clothes. Lily nearly got hit with a flying shoe… twice.

Somehow Holly managed to change into her dress without an injury. It was a beautiful plain light blue/gray cotton dress, it feel halfway down her calf and it hung on her well. Lily had done her hair in a neat delicate knot at the back of her head and put some baby's breath in it. Holly had put minimal make up on. She decided she looked pretty, not stunning, but pretty.

Her and Lily were the last ones to leave the room and walked down the stairs to the Common Room. The boys were waiting for them. James and Sirius looked overly excited. Peter looked like someone was going to attack him at any moment, and Remus looked calm and collected. All very handsome in their suits.

"You guys look like you've never seen us dressed up before." Lily said taking James' arm.

"Well, were in shock at your beauty." he flirted.

"You…you look lovely, Lovely." Sirius choked out. It seemed out of character, he was always so good with women.

"You look nice to Siri." She said quietly. She felt very self-conscious all of a sudden.

The Great Hall looked amazing. Hundreds of carved pumpkins floated in the air lighting up the room. The four house tables had been removed and instead stood a huge dance floor. They were among the last to arrive and the music was already pulsing though the air.

Sirius took Holly's hand and lead her to the floor. They began to dancing rather closely and had a great time. At the end of the song James, who was looking rather worried, came over and tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"James, you've got Lily, you don't need mine too." he joked, pulling Holly closer, if that was possible.

"It's not that. Did you forget about tonight?"

"Uh, no." James whispered something in his ear and his eyes got wide. "Holl, I'll be right back, I promise." He kissed her cheek, and took off after a running James.

"What was that all about?" Lily said coming up next to her.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go find Remus and Peter, at least we still have them." But they couldn't find Remus or Peter anywhere.

"That's weird." Lily said, Holly nodding in agreement.

"Oh, well, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Holly said hopefully, but Lily looked doubtful.

They danced together until the slow music began to play, Lily got asked by one of the Hufflepuff boys, and sense James hadn't come back yet she accepted. Holly quietly went off to the sidelines and sat down.

The night was almost over and they hadn't come back. Holly was thinking about going to look for them when Marie Anderson, a Ravenclaw, stopped her.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Sirius Black's girlfriend." she said nastily.

"I'm not his girlfriend." she said coolly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that your not together."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's off making out with Rachel Connor."

"What? No. He would never do that to me." she said defensively.

"Oh yeah? So explain why they're both not here. Sirius Black is the only boy at Hogwarts who would have lunch with a Gryffendor, dinner with a Hufflepuff, and breakfast with a Ravenclaw." Holly felt her heart break into a million pieces. Why would he say he was so excited about going with her than ditch her for Rachel Connor? She needed to get out of there. Holly ran out of the Great Hall all the way back to the tower fighting tears streaming down her face.

When she got to the Common Room James and Peter were fast asleep on the couches and chairs. Remus and Sirius were no where to be found. She stared to walk over to James and ask him what happened when the portrait swung open and there stood Sirius, face flushed, clothes messed up like he had put them on in a hurry, and he was out of breath. Holly gave one look at him and felt her heart re-break and she ran up to her dorm. She flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	10. Promises

"Holly please come out, I'm sorry. Please." he had been pleading at her door for the last five minutes. She opened the door. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were all puffy and she had tear streaks down her face. "I didn't mean too." she began to close the door but he put his foot in the door frame to stop it from closing.

"Leave me alone Remus." she said hoarsely. God, he didn't want to see her like this. He should tell her the truth, about everything. But would she understand why he had kept it a secret for so long?

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." she removed her hand from the door and he gathered her in his arms.

"Do you even know why I'm upset?"

"Not, entirely."

"Well, let me tell you Remus. That night, I got stood up for the first, but not last, time in my life, by someone who I thought cared about me. He went off and made out deliberately with another girl. He broke my heart Remus. I had repressed that particular memory and I thought I got passed it. You two are the one's I really cared about all those years. And somehow you both managed to make me cry and break my heart." Remus was taken aback by all this. He was cause of her pain too? This didn't make sense. Holly and Sirius had always been a natural pair, like James and Lily. It just took them longer to realize it. Maybe she meant this time he made her cry.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it." He looked hurt.

"It's ok. This is silly. I'm crying over some girl that Sirius doesn't even see anymore" she said wiping the fresh tears from her face.

"Is that was this was all about?"

"Yes, Sirius ditched me to go make out with Rachel Connor…and…what's so funny?" Remus was laughing out of relief.

"He wasn't with Rachel Connor."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow. "Then where was he?"

"With me, and James and Peter."

"And what we're you four doing?"

"Uh…." Remus didn't want to tell her that they we're with him when he transformed, so he changed the subject. "So, are you going?"

"I might stop by." for some reason she believed him, and didn't ask any further quesitons, she's have to ask Sirius later.

"Who are you going to bring?"

"You wanna go?" she asked.

"What me?"

"No. The other man standing right in front of me." she laughed a bit.

"Come on. Please."

"Wouldn't you rather take Sirius?"

"Let's face it Remus, you can dress him up, but you can't take him anywhere." they both laughed.

"When is it?"

"A month from now."

"Uhh…I'll check my…schedule."

"Alright." she said looking at him questionably. He seemed nervous and unsure, that wasn't like him at all.

"Are you feeling better?" Remus asked carefully.

"I suppose." He took his hand and whipped away a tear stain running down her cheek. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make everything better so easily."

"I don't know. Just a natural talent I suppose." the both grinned. "Are you wouldn't' rather take Sirius?" She thought about it for a moment. If things continued the way they were, her and Sirius might be more than friends by then, but on the other, if the truth about Holly's past came out that night Remus probably take it best out of the two of them. But then again would he? Holly decided that this was way too complicated.

A week later Remus came to her and told her that he would be able to go with her.

"Are you sure, because if you can't then technically I don't have a date, so technically I can't go." She tried one last attempt.

"You were invited, you're going."

"Sure?"

"Positive. And if you ask me that one more time, I will not only take you myself, but I'll make Sirius and James come too."

"But that won't be so bad." she tried.

"At first, but then you have to conceder that those two still act like they did back in school when Lily isn't around, and two words. Open Bar."

"But they know their limits."

"Yeah, but you don't."

"Yes I do."

"When your alone. When your with those two, sometimes things tend to get out of control."

"Like…?" Holly didn't like where this was going, but if she could pin Remus into a corner she might win this one.

"Like the time in the Hufflepuff Common Room, a month ago at the club where you and Sirius got into a fight, and let's face it you two don't have the best tempers when your drinking, and then there was….um…that time…"he was stumped.

"You only know about those two. Like you said before Remy, you never went drinking with us, you know except for holidays. For the most part, we're lovable and normal people when drinking."

"Except when Sirius gets angry, James gets really giddy, and you, Holly, drink too much. You either become violent, or feel the need to take off your clothes."

"And how is it that if you go with me this won't happen?"

"Because Holly, you only seem to exceed you drinking when your with those two, and I think that I will provide…a fun enough night where alcohol won't be needed to have a good time." she laughed.

"Even though I'm not exactly sure what you just said, I'm beat, and I'll go quietly." she said throwing up her hands in defeat.

"That's my girl." he chuckled.

"I am not your girl."

"I know, your are my good friend Mr. Black's."

"I am not Sirius' either. I am my own person, and belong to no one."

"I know. But let's face it, if I ever made a move on you, we both know a certain person who would either become very upset, or very depressed." Holly knew he was right. She had to face it too. If some other girl made a move on him, she would too feel angry and depressed.

"How do you always know?"

"Because I read more than books." he said standing up from the couch that they were sitting on, and went into his room.

"Jerk." she muttered.

"I heard that." he called from his room.

The rest of the week went by rather smoothly. If you didn't count the surprise letters that would randomly appear on Holly's desk from Sirius asking her to meet him that night for something or another, or the random daisy that would appear on her bed, once again from Sirius. Lily kept reassuring her that if he was anymore in love with her they'd be Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black by Easter. Holly always laughed at that.

"I don't think I can hold out too much longer Lily."

"Just wait until the end of the month. Trust me, he's beginning to feel frustrated now. Last night him and James were coming up with ideas to try to get you together."

"Really? Why am I afraid?"

"You shouldn't be. I convinced them not to do anything dangerous."

"So does that mean your going to tell me what he's got planned?"

"Nope. Sorry, I really don't know, all I know is I managed to not have them do anything that is life threatening. They kicked me out of the room shortly after that, claiming I was ruing their best ideas."

"Oh, yeah, I've got nothing to worry about." they laughed and finished their tea. "Lily, I've been meaning to ask you, when's the rehearsal? I want to make sure I get the right nights off of work."

"Exactly one month from today." Lily blushed. "If you can't make it that's fine. It only matters if you're there for the real thing." She said looking at Holly's expression on her face.

"Thanks. I've got a report due that day. So I don't know if I can make it. But like I'd miss the real thing. If it were mine, I would be completely devastated if you didn't show."

"If were lucky, you won't have to wait too long."

"If your talking about Sirius and I, were not even official yet."

"Soon enough though."

"Yeah. I feel kind of bad for making him wait so long. I don't like driving him crazy."

"You lie."

"Maybe. Ok, maybe I do…a little." There was a huge flash of lightning and it began to pour outside. It was a loud and heavy rain.

"I'd better be getting home or James will be worrying. And we don't want him to do anything drastic. Especially, well, the times we live in." Her face got worried.

"I know Lily. Don't worry, I see this stuff in all my paper work. From what I'm reading and filling out, they've got a good number of you-know-who's followers." She seemed to relax a bit. "The Aurors haven't seen the Dark Mark in a month. Things will get better."

"I hope your right. Will you be ok, I mean, until Remus get's back? Where is he anyway?"

"His new job. He's teaching some kids down the road. I've always thought he'd be a good teacher."

"I've always said that too, but under the circumstances…"

"Circumstances? What circumstances? Why do I get the feeling you guys aren't telling me something." Lily looked at her and wondered how Holly couldn't have know. Surly Remus had told her by now. But then again, she could understand why he wouldn't want her to know.

"Him getting sick so often." Lily covered.

"Oh, yeah. He's been healthy for quite sometime now."

"Well, I'll be off then. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." With a pop Lily was back home safely with James, as Holly waited patiently for Remus to come home.


	11. The Clearing

She didn't have to wait long for someone to come in the door. However, it wasn't Remus, it wasn't even Sirius, it was James.

"James, you just missed Lily, she left two minutes ago."

"I know, I saw her, but I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until tomorrow. Lily's freaked out, I really think you should be with her."

"I know, I'll only be a seconded. This won't take long."

"What's going on?"

'I'm supposed to give you this." he said handing her a piece of paper.

"Who's it from."

"Read it and you'll find out." his eyes were twinkling with amusement. Holly knew immediately who it was from.

"Ok, well, got to be going. Got a wife to take care of."

"Your not married yet."

"Soon enough though." A huge grin spread over his face.

"James get out of here."

"Alright, alright." and he was gone. She dropped the paper as a loud clap of thunder erupted. The window burst open and the candles lighting the room blew out. Holly walked over and carefully shut the window and locked it. She took out her wand and relit the candles.

"Ah!" she shrieked turning around to see a man standing next to her table. "Sirius Black, I'm going to kill you!" he was laughing, she was holding her hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry lovely, but you know me got to make an entrance."

"What's going on?" she said picking back up the paper, which was at his feet.

"I was making sure you didn't escape again."

"Escape? Again? What are you talking about?" She knew exactly what he was talking about, as her breathing returned to normal.

"Why are you avoiding me? You know you can only make up so many excuses before I come over here and get you myself."

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been so swamped with work. I think I took on too much. And they have me working out four times a week for three hours at a time. I'm just so exhausted by Sunday all I want to do is sleep." In all actuality, that was exactly what was happening. The Ministry apparently didn't want her to become over weight, or her reflexes to become dull while sitting at a desk. When her boss told her this, she knew there was no avoiding what was going to happen in a while. She was going back into the field wither she liked it or not.

"I don't' understand why you have to do so much work-out stuff. You don't need to lose weight or anything, I like you the way you are, not to skinny, but not enough to be considered fat."

"I'll tell you eventually. But not now."

"This has something to do with your old job doesn't it?" Man he was quick tonight. She hoped that's all he knew.

"Yeah. And then theirs all the nightmares I've been having. Sirius, I haven't been sleeping." She moved over to the couch and sat down putting her head in her hands, she wanted to cry at the thought of those dreams they had gotten steadily worse and more vivid as the weeks went on. He came over and put his arm around her shoulder moving her into his arms. He rubbed her back and spoke quietly to her.

"Remus said you hadn't been sleeping well. What are you dreaming about?"

"They've been getting worse."

"If you tell me, you'll feel better." he tried to comfort her.

"It's all the paper work I've been dealing with. All this Death Eater stuff, Sirius, I don't want to admit it, but I'm….I'm scared." he was silent for a moment pulling her closer.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"Sirius, you can't promise that. I know you'd do anything in your power, but there is only so much you can do. I've seen some awful things, and done, since I've been away. Oh God. Sirius, I don't know what I'd do if any of you were in trouble." she began to shake and she couldn't stop the tears coming out.

"Holly. It'll be ok. I'm here for you now. Whatever happened in the past, let it stay there. It can't hurt you now. Whatever it was." He paused for a moment as a thought struck him "Your not a Dea…"

"Oh God no!" she said looking up into his eyes. A look of relief flooded them.

"I knew it."

"How?"

"Because I know you. Now. Mr. Lupin doesn't seem to be home, so how about we do something special. I know just the thing."

"Sirius, where are going?" Holly asked after a half hour of walking. At least it stopped raining.

"We're almost there lovely." he said looking around for something.

"You said that twenty minutes ago." she stopped, Sirius had almost been dragging her by the hand, stopped and looked at her with a pleading expression.

"I promise it's like three more steps." She followed him into the woods. After way more than three steps they found themselves in a beautiful clearing.

"This is wonderful Siri."

"I know." he wasn't looking at the clearing.

"Where are we?" Holly asked sitting down on the damp grass.

"The woods that surround my parents' summer home." He said quietly sitting next to her, handing her a daisy that he picked. The words came out almost painfully. Sirius never spoke about his family, unless it was to insult them, and someone else brought it up first. He didn't like talking about his past. He knew he didn't fit in. But there was something behind his eyes that almost wanted to be accepted into that world. He had always looked for security in his life, he had it with James and his family during their time at school, but now that he was an adult, it was like he didn't know where to turn.

Holly leaned against him and put her arm around his waist and just held him there.

"It's no big deal. It's not like they ever come hear anymore. I think Reguls uses it more than they do. And he's out of the country or something right now." He said laughing. A twinge of guild flooded her. She sat up, moved her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Everything got really uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" He asked concerned. He really didn't know. Holly thought for a moment trying to form the right words in her mind. As much as he didn't like his family, she wasn't sure how he'd take this. It was his unpredictability that she loved and hated the most about him. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Reguls isn't out of the country Sirius." she said quietly. Holly concentrated very hard on her arms, so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Oh God, he didn't know.

"He's in Azkaban." she said choking back the tears. This is not a conversation she wanted to have with him. Sirius didn't say anything for a while. She didn't she the flash of pity and pain that suddenly went to anger and faded to fake amusement in his eyes.

"How do you know this?"

"He's a Death Eater Siri. He was caught last week after supposedly killing someone. I did the paper work last week. His trial's on Wednesday." She did, however, see him stand up and stare intensely at the trees ahead of him.

His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans and he slumped over a little bit like he was in deep thought. Maybe he did care after all. Holly wanted to make him feel better, she knew it was hard for him to display certain emotions in front of people.

"Siri, he'll probably get off. There's no real proof he did it. He'll be fine." She stood up and walked behind him. They didn't touch. Once again he didn't say anything. She should have just kept her mouth shut. Somehow she felt that if anything was going to happen between them, those chances just broke into a million pieces. She waited several minutes, but still he remained silent. She looked down at the ground in defeat and she began to leave quietly. All Holly wanted was to go home, crawl into bed, cry, and forget that she messed up everything.

"Why are you leaving?" he called out to her suddenly.

"I figured you'd like to be alone." he came over to her and looked down into her watery eyes and shook his head, making a few strands of raven hair fall into his face.

"No." he said softly taking her hands into his. The moon shone brightly on them. "I'd like to say this is a shock, but it isn't. I knew he'd be one of them in the end, but I guess the reality is just kind of weird. To think someone that has the same blood running though your veins can be someone like them." his eyes were so intense her breath seem to leave her. "I would have found out sooner or later, but I'm glad it was you who told me."

"Why?"

"Because your so honest and sweet. I know that you'd never do anything to hurt anyone intentionally. And…"

"Sirius don't." she looked away. A huge wave of guilt filled her. She thought to herself that now if he knew about her past he'd never want her this way again.

"No, really. Holly I…"

"No. You only think you do. You wouldn't if…" she broke away and she ran all the way back to the main road. Every step killing her inside. When she got to the main road she could hear him coming behind her. She gave him a pain filled look, and apperated home. When Sirius got to the road all he found of her was a daisy lying on the ground.


	12. Left Behind

The early morning light began to shine in the room. Remus was on the couch, he was sick again. Holly wished she hadn't left with Sirius, she could have help Remus. She once again helped him into his bed. Once he was asleep, she took a short shower got dressed and went to work.

It was hard for her to focus on her work, taking her twice as long to do it. When she finally finished and put it in the out box, she heard a tapping sound. Holly looked up to find her Boss standing at the "door" of her cubicle.  
"What can I do for you Sir?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to the Charity Event this weekend."

"I'm going to stop by for a few moments."

"I hope it's more than a few moments. You'll be moved up in about two weeks, and you'll need to get to know a few people."

"As wonderful as that sounds I'm really not sure how long I can say. My friend Remus is really sick and I'm the only one he has to take care of him, and I'm not sure how long I can leave him by himself." He boss nodded in understanding, and left.

She knew that she could get Lily to come over and check in on Remus, but she thought this was a great excuse to stay home instead.

"Absolutely not." Remus said sitting up in his bed Friday morning. He recovered rather quickly this time, but he was still weak.

"Be reasonable Remus. Your too sick to go, I'm not exactly on speaking terms with Sirius, and I highly doubt I cold steal James away from Lily with the wedding so close, and I haven't even seen or heard of Peter once sense I've gotten back." Remus' eyes gave a twinge at the mention of Peter. But it went away. "What's going on with him anyway?"  
"He's working all the time. We hardly see him at all. James sees him the most out of all of us. They don't work to far from each other, so they go out to lunch. Sirius and I see him about once a month though."

"Oh." she said relived. "For awhile I thought he was dead or something."

"No. He's quite alive. Look I'll talk to Lily. I'm sure she can spare James for an hour."

"Why are you so bent on me going?"

"Because you should go. It's for work. And it sounds like you boss wants you there."

"Damnit Remus!" was all she could come up with. She was so frustrated, she knew she'd never win. He knew this, that's why he did it.

"Great, now that I've got you all fired up, how about you go get ready and I'll have James here in a few hours."

"Really Remy, it's not going to take me that long." he laughed at her she left the room. "Jerk." she muttered.

"I heard that!"

"How does he do that?" she thought.

"Why are you mad a Sirius?" James asked as they entered the banquette hall. Lily was more than corporative to lend James out for a few hours. He had been driving her insane all day, and Holly got a bit of a lecture from Lily about how Remus was right and she should have been planning to go all along.

"Gee James, you didn't even wait a full five minutes inside before pulling out the big guns." She said hanging up her cloak, she had on a plain, but nice, black robe on over a black skirt and a light blue top.

"Well, I'm tired of seeing you two moping around."

"I'm not moping."

"No, according to Remus you're down right depressed, and more stubborn than usual."

"Funny James." she said as they entered the giant room filled with people she didn't know. She immediately grabbed a shot of alcohol and drained it quickly. James moved her away quickly on Remus' order not to let her drink. "Ok, we're here for ten minutes, then we leave."

"Why so soon? Common, it's a party."

"No. It's a boring event, filled with a bunch of old men trying to show off who has the most money, and who's got the prettiest trophy wife. Not exactly my idea of a good time. Oh good Lucius is here. Let's leave. Please?"

"So you mad at him?"

"James can we have this conversation later?"

"Why? Now seems good enough?"

"Not really, here comes my boss."

"Ah! Miss Evans, it's nice to see you could make it. Is this the friend you were telling me about, he looks healthy to me." Mr. Rogers said looking quite pleased with himself.

"Actually, Remus is still quite ill, this is my other friend James Potter." she said as the two men shook hands politely.

"Potter? That seems familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so sir." James said politely. Holly could tell he wanted to crack a joke, but she was grateful he held his tongue.

"So, how do you know Miss Evans then?" Fair question, enough. Holly hoped he wouldn't mention moving her up coming promotion.

"We went to school together, and I'm married to her cousin, so were family now."

"Oh, James, your not married yet." she let out a fake laugh.

"Well, congratulations then. So as soon-to-be family you must be rather excited about Holly here's promotion."

"Oh fuck." Holly thought.

"Promotion? Holly, you didn't tell us the good news." James got genuinely excited at the news, she hoped he was still excited once he knew the whole story. It was enviably coming out tonight at some point, but it would be on her terms.

"Miss Evans. I can't believe you wouldn't share the news that you'll be one of the highest regarded Aurors in the Ministry starting Monday."

"Monday sir?" Holly didn't like this at all. She was scared out of her mind that he'd say something in front of James that she should tell him first.

"Monday. The board passed your promotion this morning. What would you expect with a background like yours, all your experience in the felid, all your captures and…well less pleasant experiences, did you really think you'd be in the office long? Now if you'll excuse me I've got to have a word with the Minister." He left. James' mouth was wide open, and Holly wanted to run away. She turned and left, quickly grabbing her cloak she ran out into the cold, damp night. James was right behind her.

"Holly. What's going on." he said finally catching up with her and stopping her after she had gotten a block away. "Experience? Captures? Less pleasant experiences? You're an Auror? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I just became an Auror."

"But he said…"

"I know what he said. And I wish he wouldn't have." she said hotly.

"Holly, if you can't tell me who can you? Please, this is really bothering you. Dose anyone else know what's going on?"

"No. No one knows what happened. Not Lily, not you, not Remus, not Peter, not Sirius, nobody."

"This is all to do of why you left so abruptly." She couldn't look at him. The memory was flooding back to her, like the rain that began to pour down on top of them.

"Ok, let's get this party started, I've got stuff to do." Sirius said sitting down at a café table in Diagon Ally. Remus, James, Lily and Peter had already arrived. Holly had never been this nervous before. Her hands were shaking so bad she kept them on a death grip on her robes.

"Ok Holly everyone's here let's hear the good news." Lily said encouragingly. She looked at her friends. She wanted to look at them one last time before she broke the news to them. She knew how they would react. Lily would cry, James would put his arm around her and comfort her while trying to hide the fact he was sad. Peter would look as sad a Lily, but not say anything. Sirius…well, he'd either get really angry or pretend like it was no big deal. And Remus, he'd offer his compliments and look very serious.

How could she tell them this? They looked so happy. James could hardly take his eyes off of Lily, as if he looked away she'd be gone. Peter who looked up so much to Sirius and James. Remus who looked like he had just woken up from a long sleep, and Sirius who looked like he was ready for a good time. She took a deep breath.

"I quit my job at The Leaky Cauldron, and I got a…uh…real job." she said quietly.

"That's great!" Peter offered excitedly, the rest of the group looked so happy for her. But she stopped them before they got too excited. Her heart was breaking, maybe if she just left it at this and left suddenly in the night it would be easer. Why did she get the notion to tell them in person? She had to look at the table. She couldn't look at their faces once she told the.

"I…" she was having trouble getting the words out. "I have to leave though."

"Leave?" Sirius said suddenly. "What do you mean leave?" he was anxious.

"I have to leave for five years. It's abroad. I'll be doing…my work all over the place. But don't worry, I'll write all the time, to all of you." she said quietly, the silence was killing her.

"Five years?" Remus spoke, in disbelief, first. Holly nodded.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. More silence.

"Hey, you got to do what you got to do." James said encouragingly, but she could tell it was forced. Peter agreed.

"At least you'll have a while to get ready and we'll just have to spend a lot more time together before you go." Lily said hopefully. It was this last statement that ripped her heart out.

"I have to leave tomorrow." She finally braved it and looked at them. Lily and Peter were near tears, James looked confused, Sirius who hadn't said anything looked angry and like he didn't know what to do, and Remus. He wasn't looking at anyone. He stared down at the table, as if he was trying to analyze what just happened. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Don't be." Remus finally said. "We're all sad you have to go, but we all understand. What's five years anyway? Before we know it, you'll be back here safe and sound." he gave her a weak smile. Everyone nodded, except for Sirius. He just sat there staring at the table. Holly began to say a tearful goodbye. Lily hugged her hard, as did all the others. When it came to Sirius, he put his arms around her and it felt like he was holding her together.

"If you ever need anything, I'll come and find you. I don't care where you are. I'll be there. You'll always have me lovely."


	13. Out In The Open

"Holly, please say something." James pleaded, it was pouring out side.

"You want to know?" she said angrily, he looked scared to see her this angry. "James, I spent the last three years as a bounty hunter. I captured, and killed whoever the Ministry told me too. Mostly Death Eaters. I'm not proud of what I did. That's why I left. And now I've got to go back into the field and now it's all going to start again. You think I'm happy about this? I'm not. But I've got to do something." she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I'm sorry James." she said tearfully. "I'll understand if you never want to see me again. Please… don't tell the others." she began to walk away. He was in shock. This couldn't be true, not Holly, she was the nicest person he knew. She couldn't be capable of this. But it would explain everything.

"Holly don't go." he hugged her. "It's ok." She cried into him. "I think it's kinda cool actually."

"What? You're not appalled?" It was Holly's turn to be in shock.

"No. Why would I? You're my friend, and soon enough family. We've got to do what we've got to do. And it seems like you didn't enjoy it. So, you'll be fine. And I know that everyone else would understand too." she felt better, not all the way, but enough were she was ok with James knowing. "Just one thing. How did you get into all this?"

"My biological father. He's a seconded generation bounty hunter. I never knew him growing up and I thought it would be a good chance to know him. He died 6 months into it. I had met Avrik by then, and then…well, I suppose you can figure out the rest."

"That makes sense." He rubbed her back, a sudden thought hit him . "You mean Aaron isn't your real dad?"

"No. My mum couldn't take being bounty hunter's wife. But they ended it on good terms, just after I was born I suppose. She never said anything bad about him. But Aaron's my dad. Besides I only knew my real one for six months." she paused for a moment. "James. I'm not mad at Sirius. I was, am, scared of his opinion changing about me if he knew about what I was really doing while I was away. And what I'm about to do again."

"He'll be fine with it. He'd be in shock at first, but then he'd probably ask you to marry him on the spot."

"Why?"

"I think he'd be relieved that you're not as perfect as he makes you seem." he chuckled. She looked uneasy. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"James I couldn't ask you to do that. You've got enough on your plate and…"

"You're not asking, I'm offering. There's a difference. And I'll do it because I, and I'm sure Remus, is sick of seeing you two being so depressed." she nodded, something caught her eye up in the sky.

"James, get home to Lily now." she said sternly and quickly, breaking away from him.

"What Holly….oh shit." he saw it too. The horrifying green light in the sky. It was the Dark Mark, and it was a block away from where they were. They quickly said good-bye, James promising to send her an owl as soon as he got any information, and rushed home.

Holly burst into her apartment looking around frantically for Remus. She didn't have to look far, he was sitting up on the couch with a book. He wasn't reading it, more starting blankly at the pages. He was extremely pale.

"Remus." she whispered in slight relief hugging him tightly. "Thank goodness your ok." she began to cry again. They just sat there like that for the longest time.

"I take it you saw it too." he said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yeah." she said wiping away the tears and taking a deep breath. "Remus, I need to tell you something." He nodded, Holly moved out of his embrace and stood up. She then told him everything she had just told James. When she got done she couldn't look at him. Afraid to see what expression he was wearing. "I'm sorry Remus. If you don't want to stay anymore, I understand." He looked at her funny.

"I'd wouldn't think of it."

"Really? You're ok with this?"

"Of course. It is a bit of a shock though. That would be the last profession I'd thought I'd see you in. But it's understandable."

"I was so scared to tell you. I thought you'd hate me."

"Never…I guess while were dealing out secretes I might as well tell you something I should have told you a long time ago. I'm sorry I've kept it from you…but the thing is I'm…" There was a loud pecking noise at the window. Holly opened the window and in flew a large snowy owl. She quickly read the note attached, scribbled a response and sent the owl on her way.

"It was from James. He and Lily are ok, and they had gotten word from Sirius and he's ok too." she sat down and relaxed for the first time in three hours. "Ok, what did you want to tell me?"

"I guess now isn't the best time, it can wait."

"What?" Remus pointed the window to see another owl fly in. Holly read the letter, once again sent a quick reply then ran to her room to change, without saying anything. She pulled off her nice clothes and pulled on a pair of black pants, navy long sleeved shirt, and her black work robes.

"Where are you going?" Remus said concerned.

"Work. I don't know when I'll be back." she headed for the door, but then paused. "If anything happens to me, tell Sirius that I'm not mad at him, and Remus, just know that I've always respected you to know end." she gave him a quick smile and apperated out.


	14. Padfoot and Moony's Little Talk

It was late the next day when Holly staggered back home. She was way beyond exhaustion. She flung her torn and slightly singed robe on a chair.

"Holly…" Remus said getting up from the couch where he was reading. "Are you ok?" he said helping her sit down.

"Fine. I'm just a little tired."

"I would say so, you've been gone almost twenty-four hours."

"I wanted to stay, but my boss sent me home to get some sleep. I have to be back tomorrow morning."

"But tomorrow's Sunday, that's your day off!" he protested.

"I know, I know, but with this new promotion, the only day I can grantee I have of is the weekend for Lily and James' wedding. At least until this whole thing calms down. Then it will be calm for a while, then it'll start back up again."

"Come on, let's get you to bed, I'll bring you something to eat in a while." Remus said picking her up and getting her into bed. He gently tucked her into bed. She fell asleep immediately.

Remus was doing the dishes from his and Holly's dinner when a knocking sound came at the door.

"Sirius, come on in." Remus said a little surprised when he opened the door.

"Where is she? I've been worried sick about her. She may not want me around, but damnit, I need to see her."

"Sirius, stop." he said grabbing him by the wrist and stopping him from going into her room. "She's sleeping. She needs to, she just got off a twenty-four hour shift and she has to be back at work early tomorrow morning."

"But tomorrow's Sunday!" he protested in the same way Remus had earlier.

"I know. But with her new promotion, what's been going on with what happened last night, and everything else, she needs to rest."

"This will only take a minute. Wait. What new promotion?" Remus ignored that last comment.

"Sirius, think. If you go and wake her up, she'll stay that way. Come on, we both know you care about her, but she needs to rest." With a look of defeat Sirius stopped.

"Is she really ok?" He ran his hand though his hair.

"I don't know. I've only talked to her for a few minutes. But I think she'll be fine, she's gone through a lot in the last day." They both nodded. "Have you talked to James?" Remus asked, wondering if James had told him about Holly yet.

"Yeah, only for a minute though. He, Lily and Peter are fine."

"Good to hear." For once in a long time there was an awkward silence between the old friends. Likewise, this was the first time everyone knew something Sirius didn't.

"Well then." Sirius had come here for one reason and that was to see Holly. And he couldn't help but feel frustrated. "You sure?"

"Yes." Remus said firmly.

"What has she been doing anyway?" Obviously James hadn't had the talk with him yet. Remus didn't feel it was his place to tell Sirius.

"Well, you know with all this extra stuff going on I suppose that there's been a lot of work to do at the Ministry. Paper work and the like." Smooth Remus, really smooth. Remus thought sarcastically.

"She hasn't been at the Ministry. I checked."

"Well, I guess they've got her doing something. Gathering evidence, talking to people, uh, fixing memories?"

"I guess so. That must be why they told me she was out in the felid. You're a horrible liar Remy." Remus didn't know what to say next so he gave up.

"What's going on?" Sirius said holding up the robe Holly had thrown over the chair a few hours earlier. "Remus, you know what's going on, tell me." When Remus didn't say anything, Sirius threw down the robe down and walked right past him to Holly's room. When Remus tried to grab him, Sirius just pushed him away. "Not now Moony." was all he said.

When he got to the door he opened it and just looked in. There she was, sleeping peacefully. She looked exhausted. It wasn't as if Sirius had doubted Remus, it's just he needed to see her for himself.

"I told you so Padfoot." Remus said rubbing his arm. He wasn't that much smaller than Sirius, and if he needed to he could out power Sirius, but considering the mood his old friend was in, he didn't want to risk it.

"When am I going to see her again?"

"It looks like at the wedding." Holly stirred and moved on to her side, her back now facing them.

"Alright then. Sorry about that Remy."

"It's alright. It happens. Next time warn me."

"Alright. So when's the next…"

"Next Thursday." He said cutting off Sirius' question.

"Same place as always."

"Naturally."

"Wait, next Thursday. Like two days before James's wedding Thursday."

"Yeah. Luck for me huh?" There was a bit of anger in his words, but Sirius didn't pick up on this.

"Are you going to be ok by then?"

"Well, I should be. A friend of mine has elected to make something for me that should help."

"Who is this friend of yours?" Sirius was hesitant. The only person who he knew that could make that potion was a certified scum and the last person he'd want helping his friend out.

"Not the person you're thinking of. I do have a life out side you five you know."

"Funny. Seriously who?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just someone I met through my travels. He had a son like…well, like me. And it helps that he's fully loaded with money and makes it a point to go out and help people…with my condition."

"I'd wish you'd stop calling it that. Why don't you just go out and say it you're a…"

"Shut up." he looked down at the floor.

"She doesn't know yet does she?" Sirius waited for Remus to answer, when he didn't Sirius took it as a yes. "You need to tell her. She's bound to figure it out eventually. I'm surprised she hasn't already."

"You're not the only one. Then again, it took you guys how long? Fifth year was it?"

"Shut up Remus." Sirius couldn't help but smile.

"I've nearly told her a few times, but something has always interrupted the conversation." Just then a stuffed bear came hurling towards them. "I think that's our cue to move our conversation elsewhere." Remus finished reaching for Holly's door.

"Hold on." Sirius interjected picking up the bear.

Sirius walked slowly to her bed and placed it next to her. He looked down on her and decided that she looked so incredibly beautiful, with her hair all messed up, and a peaceful look on her face. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, a faint smile came to her face, he couldn't help himself, he smiled back. "Goodnight lovely, I'll see you soon." he kissed the top of her head again and left to have a good long talk with Remus about why he hadn't told Holly off the bat.


	15. Girls Night Out

"Come on Lily let's get this party started!" Lonna exclaims from the comfort of Lily's living room.

"Just a few more minutes. I want to make sure weather or not she'll be here."

"It's Holly, if she hasn't owled you by now saying she's running late, she'll never be here." Jenny said sitting on a chair her legs swung over the arms.

Jenny and Lonna were some of Lily friends from school. Lonna was loud, outgoing and extremely daring. It puzzled Lily why James and Sirius didn't throw themselves at her. It did, however shocked her when Lonna and Peter started dating. Jenny was extremely sarcastic and wild. About a week after Lily and Holly had gone dress shopping, Lily realized that she need another bridesmaid otherwise one of James' men would be going down the isle alone. So she made Jenny part of the party. For old times sake.

Five minutes later Lily received an owl from Holly explaining she'd meet them at the restaurant. Lily chose an old muggle restaurant not to far away from where she grew up. The four of them always had met there during the summer, just to hang out and talk about the normal things girls talk about. Lily thought this would be the perfect place to spend her bachlorette dinner. After that she had no idea what Lonna and Jenny had planned. Frankly she was a little scared. It was like giving James and Sirius the liberty to do whatever they wanted, with no legal restrictions, for 24 hours. But hey, this was her last night out without being married to James. But hey, why not enjoy the evening. She was sure that whatever James did last night was probably worse, so no big deal.

The three girls had just ordered the bottle of wine when Holly showed up.

"About time." Jenny said taking a sip from her glass.

"Sorry, I got tied up at work." Holly said apologetically.

"Hey, no big deal. With your job, it's completely understandable. Were glad you're here." Lily said smiling.

"Oh yeah, you're a big Auror now aren't you. So I guess we should change some of tonight's events so we don't get in trouble." Jenny continued. Holly and Jenny never really saw eye to eye. But Holly put up with her for Lily's sake. Jenny had transferred from Beuxbattons in their fourth year.

"I'm an Auror, not your keeper, so there is very little that you could come up with that I could get you into trouble with because I'm not in that division." Holly played coolly.

Sensing the tension between them changed the subject. "Well, I'm glad you could make it Holly. It was nice to hear that you came back. Did you meet any men, in your travels. Any that would make us plan another party for you soon?"

"No. I'm afraid not."

"Oh, come on Holly. There wasn't one?" Jenny asked bitterly. "If it were me in those countries I would have bagged me a rich one.

"I saw a guy for a while, but we broke up. But let's not spend tonight talking about me, this is Lily's night and we should be enjoying it. So? In two days you're going to Mrs. James Potter. How can you be so clam?" Holly said turning to Lily.

"I don't know. I'm so excited. I guess it's kind of surreal."

They sat and they ate wonderful food, and talked about everything that had happened in the last three years. Mostly about Lily and James, and once in a while Jenny would throw her two cense, normally in Holly's face, but they ignored it.

"So what are the boys up to tonight?" Holly asked, once again changing the subject from yet another sly comment from Jenny. It was like Jenny was leaving hints to everyone that she knew something about Holly that everyone else didn't.

"I don't know. They had their big night last night for some reason. He came back around four this morning smelling like smoke. I figured that they probably sat around playing cards, drinking beer, watching porn, and smoking cigars."

"What did it smell like?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, it reeked, it was kind of tangy, but sweet at the same time. I don't know that doesn't even make sense." Holly choked a bit on her wine, she knew exactly what the boys had been doing that night. But she be damned if she told Lily the truth.

"Is everything ok Holly." Lonna asked.

"Yeah, just went down the wrong way." Holly said recovering.

"You sure?" Jenny asked raising one eye brow.

"Yes. I am." Holly suddenly realized something. Jenny had been there once in their seventh year, when she and the boys were out having a good time. She returned the glare she was receiving. "Ok, what's next on the agenda?" Turning to Lonna. Holly was sure she was in for a long night.

It was sometime around 3:30a.m. when Holly crawled into bed. She was thankful that even though she had to go to work in three hours, her boss had given her permission to take half of Friday and all Saturday and Sunday off.

They had a wild night. Complete with several bottles of wine, a few hours at a strip club, and fun games back at Lily's. It had taken almost all of her strength not to smack Jenny all night. But she did it. She was proud of herself.

Work sucked the next morning. Besides the massive hangover she had, everyone in her department was acting like they had massive hangovers too. Everyone was really edgy, and you didn't talk to anyone if you could help it. She got snapped at by one of the veterans of the business for making coffee to loud. She knew she shouldn't take it to heart, but in all reality she had a really crappy night, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

However when she returned to her desk with a large cup of coffee, she found a single daisy, with a note attached lying on top of the wood desk. The note said:

_"'I'm sorry for everything I said and for anything I forgot to say too, when things get so complicated I stumble at best muddle though. I wish that our lives could be simple I don't want the world, only you.' I'll see you soon."_

This made her smile the first genuine smile in over a week. Finally when the clock stuck noon, Holly apperated home and took a long, deserved nap.

Holly finally awoke the sound of someone stumbling down her hallway. She looked at her clock. It was five thirty in the evening. With a slight grown, she climbed out of bed to see what all the commotion was about.

"James what the hell are you doing?" she asked when she found him sitting on the couch looking at one of the photo albums.

"Looking at the pictures."

"Really?" she said rolling her eyes. "You made that much noise getting a photo album?" She paused for a moment, as she scratched her head and released a yawn. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily kicked me out of the house. Something about it being bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony on the wedding day or something. Apparently I'm not even allowed to sleep in my bed before the wedding either." she laughed a bit.

"So why aren't you at Sirius'?" To Holly that would make a lot more sense.

"Not home. He's at work."

"Annnddd why aren't you at work?"

"I was, then I got off work, went home, Lily kicked me out, man is she pretty when she gets angry, then went over Sirius, he wasn't home so I wanted to see how the two of you were doing. Remus was sitting in bed and said he'd be out after he took a shower, and you were sleeping so I decided to look at this."

"Ookaaay."

"Don't worry, I'll only be here for a while, I'm going to crash at Sirius' tonight."

"Sounds like you've got everything under control."

"Yes 'mam!" He said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Sooo…how was your bachelor party?" She said sitting next to him.

"Great! Sirius got a whole bunch of…well, you know" his voice got low when he said "you know" " and it was just like in school. Except you weren't there, and Peter didn't pass out this time, and Remus actually got giddy, it was a good time."

"I bet."

"How was Lily's party."

"They had a great time."

"What about you?"

"Do you remember Jenny?"

"Was she the one from France?"

"Yeah. Well, she was there."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. All night she kept making references to what a horrible person I was, and alluding to what we did in back in school."

"How would she know?"

"She was there that one time in seventh year, when you and Lily were fighting, and she ended up making out with you, Peter, and Remus, in the span of what, six, seven hours?"

"Oh yeah. I think I remember being disappointed that you two wouldn't make out."

"I would have rather thrown myself out of the astronomy tower." she said flatly. "I was about to too."

"What?"

"Never mind. It's not a big deal."


	16. Christmas Eve

"Christmas eve"

"James, what the hell is she doing here?" Sirius asked when James walked into the room with Jenny. "This is a guy's only thing."

"What about Holly? What's she doing here?" Jenny asked with a false sweetness to her voice.

"Holly? She's one of us." Sirius said rubbing her head affectionately.

"Thanks Siri." Holly said pushing him off.

"Seriously James, you just can't bring girls to this." Peter said rather boldly.

"Might I remind everyone that I am still a girl?" Holly said annoyed.

"We know you are. But you're different. You're not afraid to rough house. So technically it cancels out?" Remus tried explaining.

"Well, anyone could mistake you for a guy with the way your dressed." Jenny offered up, referring to Holly's tattered blue jeans, gray tee shirt and the Quidditch jacket she stole from Sirius earlier in the year.

"Oh, so I'd rather be dressed like you? At least I don't have to worry about my…assets hanging out for the world to see." Holly shot back; Lily wasn't around so there was no need to keep the gloves on. Jenny was dressed in a rather short skirt and a very low sleeveless shirt.

"Well at least I'm not a…"

"I'm not a what? Come on. Say it. It'll just give me one more reason to…."

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. Let's not fight." Sirius said breaking them up moving Holly in between him self and Remus, who was next to James who had Jenny next to him, the Peter who was next to Sirius, at the low round table placed in the middle of the room. "Remus, my good friend if you will please take care of the door."

Remus walked over to the door and preformed a simple charm that locked it and made it appear that the room wasn't there at all. The four boys had discovered the room back in their fourth year, and had been meeting there three times a year, Christmas Eve, Easter (no teachers around), and Sirius' birthday, with Holly to play a few games that the professors would defiantly not approve of. They were overly cautious, at least Remus was, when it came to precautions. "Now, let's get this party started." Sirius pulled out a deck of cards.

"What exactly are we doing?" Jenny asked watching Sirius' hands shuffle the cards.

"Poker." Peter exclaimed. "Who's dealing first?"

"I believe that honor goes to Remus James Lupin." Holly stated looking at Remus. He made eye contact; Holly looked away fearing she'd blush if she kept looking at him.

"Why don't we let our guest go first?" Remus said "always the gentleman." Holly thought.

"Unless you're afraid you can't handle it." Holly said nastily. The boys gave her a funny look. They had never heard her go out of her way to insult anyone. She ignored them. The boys hated Snape, so why couldn't she hate Jenny?

"Oh, I can handle it. I've probably played this game more than you."

"That would explain a few things." Holly said under her breath, so that only Sirius heard her.

"Well then. Here you go, Jenny is it?" Remus said.

"It is." she said coyly. Holly wanted to choke her.

Jenny was about to deal out the cards when a though hit her.

"What are we using for poker chips?" Sirius and James had to suppress a laugh.

"This isn't regular poker." James began. "You see, we….that is…uh."

"Strip poker." Holly informed. "You lose the hand; you remove an article of clothing."

"Just fine with me."

"I bet it is. After all you're practically naked now." Peter's ears went red, and Remus looked at her like she was a book that was written in Greek.

"Ok, well….oh! James how could you let me forget!" Sirius explained.

"For get what? Oh!" James and Sirius quickly undid Remus' charms and left quickly.

"I think we should just start pinning notes to their clothing so they'll remember." Peter joked.

"Good one Pete." Holly laughed. Peter's face lit up. "We should."

"Where did they go?"

"You'll see." Remus said. Soon enough James and Sirius came back, redid the charms and sat back down, their arms filled with bags.

"Butterbeer m'lady?" Sirius said handing Holly one.

"Thanks Siri."

"Remy want one?"

"Why not?" Remus shrugged. He knew that it was better not to argue with Sirius and James about this. If he refused, they'd keep bugging him, until he had one.

"This doesn't taste like butterbeer." Jenny said.

"It's the more grown up version." James informed taking a swig from his.

"Let's get this game going." Peter said impatiently.

"Don't worry Pete, you'll lose your pants soon enough." Sirius informed and Jenny dealt the cards.

"Where did James and Jenny go?" Remus said taking another drink, and pulling back on his sweater.

"Like I care." Holly said gruffly, pulling back on her tee shirt and Sirius' jacket. By now everyone had put back on their clothing.

"They're over in the corner sucking each other's face off." Peter said helpfully, the only one who heard him was Remus.

"What is your deal with her? I like her." Sirius said putting his head in her lap.

"You just like her boobs." she began to play with his hair. It was so soft and smooth.

"True. But if it makes James happy then why not?"

"Oh he's only doing this because Lily dumped him again."

"Possibly. Don't stop, keep going." Sirius said grabbing her hand as she stopped playing with his hair. "Is that my jacket?"

"Yes. I stole it from you."

"It looks nice on you."

"Thanks."

"I've never seen you act so mean."

"You four hate Snape so why can't I hate Jenny?"

"Fair enough. A little to the left. Ohhh, that's it."

"Siri, this is getting a little sexual."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to…"

"Please don't go there."

"Ok." They stayed in silence for a while.

"Siri…."

"Yeah…"

"I think today is my favorite day."

"You say that every time we do this."

"No really. Today is my favorite day ever. Hi James, have fun sucking face?" James came back, only to find that Jenny was off sucking Peter's face.

"She got mad at me because I accidentally called her Lily." Sirius and Holly burst out into laughter.

"Sorry mate, these two are obviously gone for the night." Remus said watching his two friends laughing like idiots.

"We are not!" Sirius said into Holly's lap, she began to laugh harder. Jenny and Peter came over. Peter put his head on the table and before he could say anything he passed out in an even deep sleep. Jenny gave Holly a look of "I'm so much better than you." Then looked over to Sirius. Holly knew that look, she wanted him next.

Sirius sat up, and moved behind Holly. He started rubbing her shoulders. She just leaned into him and moved her finger in circles on his leg absentmindedly. Holly looked over at Jenny and smiled a bit.

"Fine." Jenny mouthed to Holly. Jenny moved over to Remus and sat on his lap. She began to kiss him hard. Somehow Jenny found out about her crush on Remus. She could feel her heart break when Remus started to kiss her back. Holly couldn't look at this. But she couldn't let Jenny win like that. Holly looked around the room. Peter and James were passed out, and that left Sirius who she was leaning against.

"I think this is the time in the night for my traditional breath of fresh air." Holly said to no one in particular and got up and walked over to the back door. There were two doors to this room. The one that lead out of the room and back into the school was locked, and the other one was up a small flight of stairs and lead to a small balcony.

Holly stood outside, pulling Sirius' jacket closer to her, leaned against the railing and looked out onto the Hogwarts' grounds, contemplating jumping off.

"You ok lovely?" Sirius said from behind her.

"Yeah." This was the time of night, early morning when everyone started sobering up. "It looks like James, Peter and Remus got their Christmas presents early we should do an STD charm on them to make sure their clean. I don't know where she's been. Wait. What about you, shouldn't you be waiting for yours?"

"No."

"Sirius Black actually turns down a make out session. I must say this is a first."

"Funny. You know I'm not all that loose." She gave him a look. "Well, not this year. Come on, how many girls you have seen me with this year."

"I don't know, wasn't really paying attention."

"I can honesty say there is one that I was with, but then lost her just as quickly as I had her." She finally looked at him. He moved closer to her and took her hands.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch tonight."

"It's fine. It's actually kind of a turn on." Holly laughed.

"Well, I just found out all your turn on's in one night. With playing with your hair and a bitchy attitude…"

"In general, bitches aren't my thing. But it was just kind of out of character for you. And that, is really, sexy." He moved closer and put his arms around her waist. "What's this in your pocket? Or should I say my pocket."

"Oh, it's um…well. Your Christmas present. I was going to give it to you earlier, but Jenny distracted me." She pulled out a small box from the pocket of her jacket and handed it to him.

She watched his eyes open really wide as he opened the box to see what laid inside.

"Lovely, this is so pretty." He took out a silver lighter with "SB" carved on the side.

"I though you might like it."

"Thank you."

"Christmas is my favorite holiday. I love seeing people happy."

"Well, I love seeing you happy. But I think you'll have to wait for your present. It's back in my room."

"I don't need one. I'm just happy now." She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "Your heart beat is soothing."

After a few minutes Sirius raised her chin with hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Do you think we're both ok, to go back to our tower? I'm cold out here." Holly laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.


	17. The Wedding And Plotting In The Men's Ro...

It was the day of the wedding. Holly had never seen Lily look so beautiful. Her red hair was such a beautiful contrast to her white dress. Lily couldn't be happier. Holly found it funny that both Lily and James were wearing expressions like they were overly exited five year olds. Except for the fact that James was actually bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, at the end of the isle. Everyone started lining up at the back of the church. Peter and Jenny walked down first, followed by Remus and Lonna.

"Are you ready Miss Evans to give our two best friends away?" Sirius whispered in her ear right before they walked down.

"Not really. But I don't think James can wait any longer. Look at him." they both gave a small laugh. They walked down the isle towards the front of the church. They both were finding it hard to keep straight faces. The end of the isle came too quickly. They broke away and everyone stood to watch Lily walk down the isle.

The wedding went by rather quickly. Before she knew it Holly found herself standing in the Reception Hall with a glass of champagne watching James and Lily take their first dance as a married couple. Holly couldn't help but wonder when she'd be doing this. As kids Lily and Holly had planned each other's weddings. As they grew older their ideas of the perfect husband, and the perfect dress, flowers, and everything else evolved and became realistic. Lily had found her knight in shining armor. Holly wondered she'd get hers. Or if she'd get hers at all. In the back of her mind something told her that she would have to wait a long time for that day. And part of that, told her it wouldn't happen at all. She took a long swig of her drink and reached for another one.

"Aren't you starting a little early?" Remus asked her.

"No." she smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Look how happy they are."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Remus, she's my best friend. It was a wonderful day, and things are getting better and better. How could I not be happy for her?"

"Because you want this too."

"Doesn't every girl?"

"Not all."

"Most."

"True. Just keep it easy on the drinks."

"Don't worry. I will. I won't be making a fool out of myself at my best friend's wedding." she gave Remus a genuine smile. "I just thought of something. I'm related to James now. Hahaha."

"My deepest sympathies." Remus let out a loud laugh.

The first song had ended and it was time for the wedding party to join the new couple. Sirius began to walk over to Holly to claim his dance. Lily and Holly exchanged excited looks. Before the song began Holly had to hug her.

"I'm so proud of you Lily. And I'm still finding it funny that you married the one person you swore you'd never get married too. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you could be here. It wouldn't be the same. Now, go over there, and soon enough we'll be planning your wedding." Lily winked as James swept her back onto the dance floor, and Sirius did the same.

"You look so beautiful Lovely. I love the way the green lights up your eyes." she blushed. "And you're even prettier when you blush."

"Sirius you look very handsome in your tux."

"It's not powder blue but it works." Holly laughed.

"I wish you guys would have taken pictures of you trying on those suits."

"Me too. I could have used them as blackmail against James."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." they danced without saying anything for a while.

"I've missed you." he said suddenly.

"It's only been a week."

"Seems like so much longer."

"Sirius…" he began to move closer, closing the gap between their heads, when the music ended, and Holly realized that this was Lily's day, not hers.

"Remus!" Sirius called out. "How about a dance with your old buddy?" Remus moved away from Sirius as fast as he could without causing a scene. Sirius followed. 

"What do you want?" Remus said when Sirius finally cornered him in the men's room five minutes later.

"A dance with my best friend."

"Well, James is a bit occupied right now. What do you really want?"

"To talk to you."

"In the men's room?" Remus found this odd.

"I'll make it worth your while." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"In the men's room?" Remus repeated.

"Naturally Moony! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Not in the men's room."

"Or on the dance floor either, so are you going to have this little conversation with me?"

"Outside of leaving the men's room, what's in it for me?"

"Chocolate?"

"Damn you. Alright, what do you want?" Remus said pushing open the door to the hallway.

"I need a quick crash course on being a gentleman."

"Why?" Remus eyed him suspiciously wondering how much Sirius had to drink.

"Why do you think?" Sirius smacks the palm of his hand to his forehead for dramatic effect.

"Oh, come now Pads, she'll never buy that gentleman act. She knows you too well."

"Good point. Then how about a crash course on how to sweep a girl off her feet?"

"The great woman's man Sirius Black is asking me for help?"

"Do you want to go back into the men's room?" Remus grabbed a drink off a passing waiter and he began to have a long talk with Sirius.


	18. Proasitions

When things began to wind down Holly found it an excellent time to go outside and get some fresh air. She walked outside to the nice garden area and sat down on one of the stone benches near a water fountain. The stars were so pretty. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A deep voice said coming toward her from inside. Correction, one thing could ruin this moment.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" And that thing's name is Avrik Thane.

"No. I need your help." He came closer. Man did he look handsome. His strong frame, and his wide shoulders made him look bigger than his 6 foot 5 inch frame.

"Can't you see I'm at a wedding?"

"Yes."

"Then can't you owl me like a normal human being?"

"Holly, the Ministry sent me here…"

"I'm not working tonight, or tomorrow."

"I'm not asking you too…"He looked so sexy when he got frustrated.

"Yes you are. Then why the hell else would you be here? This is my best friends wedding and you will not be fucking this up…" she stood up so she could look him in the eyes better.

"Holly will you shut up for one minute so I can talk." they were staring daggers at each other.

"I'm sorry." she finally said sitting back down. He sat next to her.

"I didn't mean to yell."

"You don't mean a lot of things, but get on with it."

"I've joined your Ministry." This was the first time she realized that Avrik wasn't from around here. His hard Russian accent became harsher all of a sudden. He still spoke perfect English, but he seemed somehow different to her now.

"You did what?" She hoped she misunderstood him.

"I had to." Nope, he joined the Ministry all right.

"Please don't tell me your in my department and we're pairing up again."

"Well you don't have to sound so disappointed. No, well not really."

"Well then…why are you here?"

"I'm not in your department of Auror. I'm working on some other stuff. Bitch work. And I need some help."

"So the Ministry sent you my way? If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit busy with a little problem with you-know-who."

"This will take three nights at the most. And your boss suggest you. Because of your tracking skills." Holly looked at him. His brown eyes were intense.

That's one of the reasons she fell in love with him. His intensity. Avrik had this way of getting her going on pure adrenaline by one glance, one touch. "The Ministry wants me, us, to round up some of the more dangerous creatures in this area. And I need help."

"Dangerous creatures? What do you mean by "dangerous", a hippogriff could be dangerous if provoked, but you don't see them locked up."

"Werewolf's, Erumpent's, Veela's, and a few Trolls. But mostly Werewolf's." Avrik rattled of the names as if they were harmless bugs.

"Mostly Werewolf's?"

"Ok, all Werewolf's. I was kidding about the others."

"Why does the Ministry want to get rid of them?"

"Not necessarily get rid of them. But register them, so they can keep an eye out for them."

"I'll have to think about it Avrik."

"Understandable. I can see if your scared."

"I didn't say I was scared. I have to think about the morality of it."

"Fine. Look, we both know you're one of the best hunters ever. I need your help. I know working with me this soon isn't the best situation. But come on Holly. We were such an awesome team. I've changed, and if you still don't like me like this, I'll change some more I've missed you so much…"

"For once it's not about you Av.. I'll let you know by Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" He sounded upset.

"Do you want me to say "no" now? Because I will."

"Wednesday's fine. Owl me."

"I will. Goodbye Avrik."

"Bye." He apperated out, and Holly let out a loud sigh.

"Fuck." she said putting her head in her hands.

"What's wrong my lovely?" Sirius came and sat next to her handing her a glass of champagne. "I was wondering where my lovely went. Don't drink yet."

"Why?" "Forget Avrik, let's have some fun!" Holly's brain told her. She gave Sirius a sweet look.

"Because I want to celebrate something."

"And exactly what are we celebrating?"

"We'll get there. Did you get my note?"

"Which one? You've sent me a million of them." Her glass was looking awfully tempting right now.

"The last one."

"The one I got at work?"

"Yeah." He was moving slowly closer. His hair was falling in his face on one side.

"Yes." she took her hand and moved the hair out his face. They were leaning in to each other. Holly's hand remained on Sirius' cheek. His skin was smooth and warm. Their noses were practically touching.

"Holly I…"

"Shhh.." Holly closed the gap and kissed him first.

She felt his hand come up and rest on the back of her neck as their mouths moved together. They broke apart slowly. They just looked into each other's eyes for the longest time. Finally, he moved the hand that was on her neck to her lower back and gently pulled her into him, so she was now resting on him.

"Please." was all Sirius could come up with to say.

"Hmm." she turned to look at him.

"Run away with me."

"You really want to run away with me?"

"Yes. Holly, I've never been so serious in my life. Tonight." his eyes were dancing like the stars above them.

"I'm not running anywhere in these heels." she informed him pointing down to her feet. She stuck out her foot for dramatic effect.

"Then let's get married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Sirius…"

"Come on. We could get married tomorrow, then we could escape on my motorcycle, and live in Sweden."

"You want me to run away to Sweden with you?"

"Yes." She couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"You want me to jump from friend to wife in a span of three months. Sirius, I can't jump that fast."

"I'll catch you. Alright, I can wait. How about next week?" they laughed.

"How about we go on a date first?"

"Ok, we go on a date, and then we elope to Sweden."

"Sirius." she couldn't help but smiling.

"Alright, alright." He moved her back into him. "What would I do with out you?"

"Probably be rotting in a cell in Azkaban."

"Not funny. I never want to be there."

"Not while I'm around." Holly and Sirius laughed at what Sirius could possibly do to land himself in Azkaban.

"So, you'll be my girlfriend then?"

"Yes."

"And we'll get married in a week?"

"No." she couldn't stop smiling.

"Ok, you can drink now." they touched glasses and drank the contents with in.


	19. A Brief Interlude

"Fuck the Ministry!" Holly shouted slamming the door behind her on Tuesday after work, clutching a piece of parchment in her hand.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Remus said startled, he practically jumped out of his seat.

"Look at this!" she began to wave around the parchment.

"Maybe you should just tell me." he said staring at the parchment.

"Those jerks actually want to track down and….ug! They want to license Werewolf's! It's not right! Not only that, but they want to classify them! And! Oh! And if they get dangerous enough, they want to….it's so inhumane! I'll have no part in it! Avrik said the job was just to see how many there are!" Holly was so busy ranting and raving that she didn't see the blood drain out of Remus' face.

"Well, I'll have no part in it! I see Avrik's little game now. He wanted to lure me into working with him again, and then next thing I know we're Mr. and Mrs. Thane raising little…muscular babies…oh no…little dose he know that I'm with Sirius! Ha! Then again I'm pretty sure Avrik could break Sirius in half with one hand, but that's besides the point…Remus are you ok?" she calmed down immediately and got him a glass of water.

"Holly. How serious are they?"

"It hasn't passed legislation. It probably won't. But what they're trying to do is absolutely outrageous."

"Holly. I'm one of them." Not the best circumstances, Remus told himself, but this has gone on long enough.

"What?" She was confused.

"I'm a Werewolf." Her eyes got really big. It all made sense now. Why he got so sick, why he couldn't hold a job, why he had to move around. She didn't know why she didn't see it sooner. She felt like such an idiot. This is what everyone had danced around.

"Remus…"

"If you don't want me here…" Holly then did something that he never expected. She went up to him and hugged him.

"Remus. Your one of my best friends. I would never want you out of my life. It's an unfortunate circumstance, yes, but your still Remus John Lupin. Did that sound as cheesy as I think it did?"

"Yes, but thank you. I must say, you handled this the best out of everyone so far."

"That's surprising." she sat down on her knees in front of him.

"Well if you consider that James and Sirius sat me down and forced it out of me, yeah, I'll take a hug over those two pushing me around any day."

"Who wouldn't?" There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. "How about I make dinner, huh?" She got up and moved to the kitchen.

As she made dinner Holly thought that his secrete was much bigger than hers. It was weird, that the two people that everyone thought was the least capable of hurting another human being, turned out to have the most potential. Holly wondered in this spectrum where Sirius, James, Lily and Peter fit in.

Did this mean that James and Sirius, who were loud, and always rough housing were the least likely to take another life? Would that put Lily and Peter in the same category as herself and Remus? And what was up with the Ministry all of a sudden? She thought that handling You-Know-Who would be enough to handle. But apparently they felt the need to classified them.

Well, she definitely wasn't going to join Avrik. Somehow she thought that saying "no" to him wasn't going to be easy. This thought process was getting too much for Holly to handle, she decided as she looked down and realized that she was burning their dinner.


	20. A Night At Mr Black's

It was the first time Holly had been over Sirius's house. He told her to come over EXACTLY at 8:35pm. And yet when she rang his bell at EXACTLY at 8:35pm he didn't answer. Nor did he answer at 8:40, or 8:45. Holly was wondering if she miss read the note he had sent here that morning. Holly was just about to leave when the door opened.

"No wonder I thought you were late lovely, you've been standing out here all this time"

"Of course I have. Where else would I be"

"Inside"

"Well I couldn't very well just walk in"

"Holl, it's me. And I do it to you all the time." "So I've noticed." she joked. He took her light weight cloak and hung it up. The late summer day had dramatically cooled down as the fall was approaching.  
Sirius took her hand and walked her down the hall to a small living room.

"Sirius, this house is beautiful, how can you afford it on your salary"

"Inheritance" he grumbled. Holly didn't say anything more on the subject. Sense Regulas had been freed, Sirius harbored a deeper resentment towards his family, if that was possible.

"So, what fun activities do we have planned or tonight?" She looked around, it didn't look like Sirius cleaned for anyone. The couch was made up like a bed, and there was a pair of pants thrown over a chair. Holly thought she spotted a loan sock next to the couch. "Good to see you cleaned up the place." she said picking up the sock with her thumb and her pointer holding it out towards him.  
Grinning like an idiot Sirius grabbed the sock and threw it behind him.

"Oh Lovely, it's just you. It's not like the Minister is coming over for tea. Even then I wouldn't bother"

"I hope you don't intend on me cleaning tonight"

"Nope. Wouldn't think of it." Sirius then taking her by complete surprise, he tackled her on to the couch.

"Sirius what the…" her sentence was cut off when her crashed his mouth against hers.

"Mr. Black, is that what you had planned for tonight?" she managed to get out.

"More or less." his mischievous grin lit up his face.

"Not sure what to say to that"

"Just playing Lovely." he laughed and sat up slowly. "Though I wouldn't object"

"Maybe later. If you good." Sirius made really big puppy eyes. "So what are we going to do oh Messer of messes"

"We're going to watch a movie"

"A movie? Like a muggle movie?" she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"Yeah." he answered like it was no big deal.

"You? Sirius Black, purest of purebloods, have access to a muggle TV, VCR and video tape?" It was hard to tell what surprised her more, that he jumped on top of her or that he had a TV.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Because if you do I'm not objecting to what were were doing earlier." he moved closer and kissed her gently on the neck.

"Actually that sounds like a wonderful idea. A nice relaxing evening is just what I need"  
Sirius got up and moved across the room. He pulled some clothing off of an object to reveal a TV and a VCR.

"I can't believe you set this all up. I'm impressed"

"Well, I….we…Remus…James…and…uh…Peter…um…" Sirius mumbled as he turned on the TV, put in the tape and summoned some pop corn, then sitting himself next to Holly, one arm draped around her shoulders.

"Meaning Remus and James set this up"

"Not exactly. Remus did it, I tried to help, but he said I was getting in the way. It was for James' party"

"So Lily was right"

"About what"

"Oh, nothing. What are we watching? If anything to do with busty witches comes on, I'm leaving." Sirius laughed, mostly because he didn't know what else to do. "I think you'll like it." was what he finally came up with.

It was a horror movie. Holly could remember during the summer when she was a kid, she would spend the night over Lily's and they would stay up late watching old horror movies, much to the disapproval to Lily's sister. This movie, however, wasn't like the old-cheesy movies she had seen before. This one was really freaky. It was about a killer who escaped from prison, and everyone was after him, but nobody could find him. He was after one target, and everyone around the targeted guy was super cautious with him. There were constant flashbacks to the murders, and they were really graphic and it kind of freaked Holly out. So she did the only thing she could, moved closer to Sirius. At the end of the movie, where the targeted guy corners the killer in an old ramshackle building, it was revealed that it wasn't the killer who committed the murders, but in all actuality it was his best friend, and his friend framed him. And out of no where the friend appears, ax in hand, and lunges at the hero of the story.

Holly let out a yelp and burred her head in Sirius' chest, eyes closed as tightly as possible. Sirius just rubbed her back, and smiled. "

It's ok. See, look the real killer is dead." she slowly moved her head to look at the screen, he was right, and Holly laughed a bit.

"You'd think with all that I've been though, this wouldn't bother me"

"It's ok, this movie freaked out Peter the first time he saw it"

"And I suppose you put you arm around him and told him it was ok"

"No, actually James, Remus and I thought it was terribly funny." he kissed the top of her head. "But then again, we weren't exactly in the right state of mind." He added as an after thought.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I've got a few ideas." a wicked smile spread across his face, as he leaned in and kissed her.

Sirius grumbled as his alarm went off way too soon. He probably got a total of three hours of sleep, if that. But it had been worth it, he decided as he hit the snooze button. He looked over to Holly who was sleeping peacefully next to him. They had an amazing night together. Everything about her just seemed to excite him. He couldn't wait to have more of what they had last night, but unfortunately he had to go to work. So did she.

It's not like he didn't enjoy his work. Matter of fact, he loved his job. Working with his hands, and being able to see that he got something accomplished made him happy. He didn't exactly have to work with all the damn inheritance, but he'd rather work for it then take their money, not that he had much of a choice.

He rolled over on his side and looked at her once again, just before he had to wake her up. She looked gorgeous laying in his bed, his blanket partly covering her. He couldn't help but smile, and wonder what he did to deserve this. "Holly." Sirius whispered shaking her slightly. "Holly. Lovely, it's time to get up." she grumbled and pulled the blanket closer to her. "We've got to go to work. You know I would love to stay here all day with you, but we can't." Once again, inaudible mumbles came from Holly. "And I don't think the big Auror should be late for work." Holly sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover herself.

"How do you know about that?" her eyes were wide and she felt like she should panic.

"Relax, James told me everything." He kissed her bare shoulder. Holly completely forgot that James was going to talk to Sirius about this.

"And your ok with all of this?" she said in disbelief.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be"

"Because what I did was murderous, and horrible." she said glumly.

"It's not like we all haven't had those kinds of thoughts before, come on, I almost had Snape, but then James went all heroic on me, and look at Remus. And it's not like you were hurting innocent people, you were doing your job." He smiled and kissed her again, she somehow knew that everything would be ok, as long as she had him. "Sirius. If this is the way your going to wake me up from now on, I'm not sleeping over anymore"

"Don't say that. I'd die." he fell back into his pillow, and draped his arm across his for head for dramatic effect.

"No you wouldn't." A beeping sound filled the air. Sitting up he swung his arm around and shut off the snooze alarm.

"As much as I want to continue arguing with you wither I would die without you, we really have to get ready for work." He kissed her gently, and fought the urge to keep going, and got out of bed. She watched him get dressed, and soon she did the same. "I can't believe you actually want to go to work." she said as they walked to his front door, hand in hand.

"I like my job. It took awhile, but I found one I actually like"

"I hate mine. But unless I want to go back and work as a bar tender at the Leaky Cauldron, I don't have much of a choice." "Don't worry, things will get better"

"So I'll see you tonight at Lily's"

"Naturally. James has been grinning like an idiot non-stop for the past week. And I have no idea why"

"I have a few."

"You think it's the sex too?" he grinned.

"Something like that."


	21. Two Small Instances Of Great Importance

"Remus John Lupin!" Holly yelled from the kitchen.

"What did I do now?" He said slowly sticking his head out of his room. Not entirely sure he wanted to come out.

"What did you do? Why didn't you tell me"

"Depends on what your talking about?" Still unsure if he was in trouble or not, he came out of his room and met her in the hallway. "This." she said hading Remus the piece of parchment that was lying on the table.

"Oh that." his cheeks went red.

"Oh that! Is that all you have to say? After all that hard work you put in! Oh Remus I'm so proud of you"

"It's just a teaching certificate"

"Just a teaching certificate! Remus, this is the highest level of teaching in our world. Do you know the average age which someone completes this? People well into their forties and fifties!" She hugged him.

"It's really nothing to get excited about." she gave him a look. "Well if you conceder all the time I had to do the work"

"Remy for once in your life, don't analyze this. I wish I was good at everything like you"

"Hold on, I'm not good at everything"

"Name one thing"

"I have lousy people skills"

"Remus…." she raised her eye brow.

"I do! Fine, I'm a horrid athlete. Couldn't ride a broom to save my life"

"Fine. I'm going to make you something special for dinner." she said walking back into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going out with Sirius tonight?" they had been out every night that week.

"No, he said something came up at the last minute with work and he couldn't make it"

"Really?" Remus thought this to be odd.

"Yes. What do you want? You have to eat a lot, and build up your strength"

"Is this going to turn into one of those nights where your going to make me eat until I feel sick"

"Yes. Remus, the less you eat, the worse you are after." He did have to admit that it was nice to have someone take care of him. Even though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. Then again it had been two months sense she found out and the mornings after weren't as horrendous, they were still bad, but not as bad somehow.

"Ok, whatever you say." He was learning that it was easier sometimes to just let her win, then to fight against her. But he enjoyed watching her fight back. It was funny to see her all frazzled, and angry. The way her cheeks got all pinkish-red, and they way her eyes narrowed, but still danced with laughter. It was nice to have a disagreement and know that they would both be laughing by the end of it.

"That's my Remus." she said as they began to make dinner.

"So what's the big news?" Remus said sitting on the Potter's couch a few days later. Holly and Sirius were there too. Lily looked at James and he smiled, as he held her hand.

"Well….I'm, we're, going to have an addition to the family." Lily said cheerfully.

"That's means she's pregnant!" James helped.

"Thanks James, but I think they could have figured it out for themselves." she said.

"Sorry. But…uh…Remus looked confused"

"Don't you pin this on me…" Remus said, he couldn't help but smile.

"Lily this is wonderful!" Holly got up and hugged her. "Congratulations mate." Sirius said standing up and shaking James' hand. Remus made a motion to stand up, but he was still weak. He managed and the three boys began to talk about the things men talk about when these things happen.

"Your going to make such a wonderful mother Lil. How far along"

"Not that much, a month or so. I'm so excited"

"You should be. How did James take the news"

"I took it just fine." James chimed in.

"Yeah, if you count fainting to be just fine." Lily retorted. The room erupted in laughter, James' ears went pink.

"So , you going to name me godfather?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Siri, you want to let her have the baby first?" Holly said walking over to him.

"No. Come one James. How about it?" "Hey, wait a moment, what if I wanted to make Holly the godmother, or what if we wanted Remus to be the godfather." Lily said matter of factually.

"Look, I love you guys, but I don't think naming me anything is a good idea." Remus said. "Let those two kill each other over it"

"I would never kill Sirius." Holly said putting her arms around his waist. "Maybe break a few bones, but never kill." "I'd like to see you try Lovely"

"Is that a challenge Mr. Black because"

"I've got it." James said as an idea hit him. "Sirius, Holly, why don't you two guess what the baby's going to be, who ever is right, gets to be the godparent." Everyone stared at him, as if surprised by his sudden stoke of genus.

"That works." Lily agreed.

"I pick boy!" Sirius said.

"Hey, wait a moment, why do you get to guess first"

"I'm older." he teased.

"Damn. Girl then." Holly said smiling.


	22. Shower Talk

Holly couldn't remember so busy in her life. This included studying for the three NEWT classes she took back in school. The dark mark showed up over twenty times all over the country with in two months. Just when her body got used to one sleep schedule, she'd have to change it the next week. She had to constantly ignore Remus' comments about how if she kept this up any longer she'd work herself to death. He was right though. She had hardly any time to eat, if she wasn't working she was sleeping off a 48 hour shift, or nursing a wound, or fussing over Remus himself, and even playing the "Avoid Avrik game" seemed to take a toll on her. Sirius began to worry when she began to lose weight, it wasn't very much, but he didn't want it to get any worse. It was bad enough he didn't get to see her when he wanted, but her getting sick over this, just made him even madder.

"I'm going to talk to your boss." he said an early December morning. "Sirius don't. I can handle this. We think he's in hiding for a while. We got a bunch of Death Eaters last night. Mr. Crouch keeps saying we're getting closer to getting all of them"

"Barty Crouch can kiss my big white ass. Wait, I thought your boss was Rogers"

"Exactly. Was, Crouch took over two weeks ago. And your ass isn't that big." Holly said lightly pulling the covers up to get a look at his bum. He pushed the quilt down.

"Don't try and change the subject Lovely"

"I wasn't. I was just saying your ass, as nice as it is, isn't that big." She got out of bed, not knowing how to handle this. She grabbed some clothes off of the floor, hoping they were somewhat clean, and quickly walked to the bathroom, hoping Remus was still asleep, so he wouldn't catch her naked.

"Holly…"Sirius said frustrated. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. "Why do women have to be so goddamned complicated?" He muttered, pulling on his pair of jeans, and following her. He didn't bother knocking, he just walked in. The shower was turned on, so he knew it was safe.

"Sirius, if you don't mind, I would like to shower by myself." she said trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

"Not until you tell me what I did to make you mad"

"I'm not mad." she said sticking her head out of the shower, her hair was all soapy.

"Yes you are." he leaned against the counter.

"I will be in a moment. Now get out. This conversation is over"

"Fine, you won't come out, I'm coming in"

"Don't you dare. I'll hex you." her words were kind of drowned out as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"You can't"

"Why not?" she asked putting the conditioner in.

"Because your wand is lying on the floor of your room, where you dropped it last night." Sirius grinned at the thought of her performing a silencing spell on the room, so they wouldn't wake up Remus. He took off his jeans and stepped into the shower with her.

"If you give me five more minutes"

"Just listen to me." He wasn't going anywhere. There barely enough room for the both of them in the shower.

"Fine."

"Holly, your wasting away." He put a hand on her stomach.

"No I'm not. I still got fat there, don't worry." she squeezed his hand.

"I didn't mean like that. You know I don't care about that. You've gotten so pale"

"I've always been like this"

"Paler. Lily said you passed out the other day, and you've got dark circles under your eyes, it looks like you got into a fight"

"I did. This one's from your cousin." she said pointing to her left eye. He just looked at her. His eyes were so sincerer under the raven hair that fell in front on one side. He was really worried. For the first time she saw it, and she broke.

"It's not like I want to be like this. I want to eat. I miss eating huge meals with you, and cooking with Remus. I want a normal life Sirius." The water was beating down on top of her, so that he couldn't tell if she was crying or not. "Look, Christmas is in a few weeks. And you said, he's probably in hiding, and that means you get a bit of a break"

"Your right. Your always right." They stood in the shower for a while. Just letting the hot water pour down on them. Eventually she shut off the water, and climbed out. There was a comfortable silence between them.

"Do you really think my ass isn't big?" He asked.

"You are so weird." she said pulling on her jeans.

"Oh good morning Remus." Sirius said, still standing completely naked in the shower, Holly was completely dressed, as Remus opened the door.

"Uh…sorry, I just assumed that you were fully dressed…sorry"

"Nonsense old friend! You've seen me like this before! Your acting like we didn't live together for 7 years at school."

"Yeah…about that…"Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk about Sirius being naked, I'm hungry." Holly laughed brushing past Remus and went and had a giant breakfast.


	23. A Christmas Surprise

Holly could remember growing up and being so excited for Christmas. Waiting impatiently all night in hopes that St. Nick would come to her house and leave her presents. When the morning finally came she would leap out of bed and run to wake her parents. Christmas mornings were filled with happy memories, lots of food, and especially family. Holly had one step-brother, Evan, but he lived with his mom, and she only saw him a few times a year. He didn't have the gift for magic like she did, but he didn't judge her for it, like half of her family, he was a muggle. Her family had always tried to make it special for her, and now that she was older, she was determined to do the same for the one's she loved.  
She awoke to the smell of something cooking, and she realized something. It was Christmas morning. She absentmindedly pulled on a sweater that was lying on the floor and walked into the living room.

"Merry Christmas Remus"

"Merry Christmas Holly"

"What are you doing?" she asked yawing a bit.

"Making breakfast?" he said hading her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Remus you didn't."

"I know you were going to, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up. After all you got home at what, three this morning? Another long night in the field?"

"Not really. Another long night training the new Aurors." She stretched and heard her shoulder crack. "I don't see why I have to do this." She emptied her mug and leaned against the counter. "You know I think Sirius did go and talk to Crouch. I haven't been in the field in two weeks."

"I don't think he did." Remus tried to lie, but he wasn't doing a very good job. "Anyway, at least you don't come home smelling smoke, and all of your robes are intact when you come home."

"But they're awful Remus. They wouldn't know "discreet" if it dance naked in front of them. I still can't see why Kingsley can't do it."

"Right, Kingsley Shakelbolt? Somehow I don't think he has the patients for it. Come on, someone has to do it."

"Then what about Moody? He's the best we've got."

"Some how the equation Moody plus young untrained Aurors just spells trouble waiting to happen. Besides Holly, it's Christmas, cheer up!" He playfully hit her in the arm. She hit him back smiling. They had a nice breakfast together and they talked about Christmas's past. They remembered waking up with massive hangovers from the endeavors from night before, swearing they'd never do that again. Just to do it again the next year. They continued to exchanged stories until all the food was eaten, that's when the sprit of the season began to sink in.

"Would you like your present now, or when everyone else gets here?" Holly asked after they had done the dishes, with a gigantic smile.

"Would you think any less of me if I said now?"

"Hell no! Remus, your allowed to be greedy every once and awhile. Especially on Christmas." She ran/skipped over to the small Christmas tree her and Remus had put up the week before and handed him a large package. It was rapped perfectly, the paper was bright green and red, with a gold bow on top. "When did you find time to wrap everyone's gifts? Especially so nicely."

"It's called "magic" Remus. You should use it sometime."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'm disappointed. You always wrap them yourself." he pretended to pout.

"I could just very well, take it back to the store you know." despite her serious tone, her face was all light up like their Christmas tree.

"No, no that's ok." He opened it up carefully. And there it laying in his lap. A beautiful tan brief case, brown with leather corners. And engraved on it was "R.J. Lupin." "This is so nice." He managed to get out. He was awe stuck.

"I thought you could use it when you start teaching again."

"Are you still on that? Look Holly it's really hard to..."

"I know Remus. We've been over this a million times. But you'll get one. You'll get several. Trust me on this one. And when the right one comes along, you'll be ready. Until then, you could hide your magazines that you don't want people to see in there."

"I don't have those."

"Remus, I've seen them. It's nothing to be ashamed about. A potions magazine is nothing to be worried about me seeing. Though I could see where you might be a little worried if Sirius got a hold of them." Remus laughed. So far, this was going to be the best Christmas he's had in four years.

Lily, James showed up around 5:30 and Sirius came around 6:00, brining a special guest with him.

"Peter!" Holly exclaimed, rushing to give him a hug. "It's so nice to see you." She had talked to him for a few minutes at the wedding, but he had only stayed at the reception of an hour, before claiming that there was an emergency at work, and he had to take care of it. "I hope you can stay the entire time." she joked. Peter looked a bit nervous. "I hope so too." he gave her an uneasy grin, but everyone was in such a good mood, no one gave it a second thought. "Merry Christmas Lovely." Sirius said kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Sirius."

"Sooo, how long is everyone going to be here so I can have you all to myself."

"Geez, you don't even say "Hi" to James, or Lily, or Remus, and all ready you want to get rid of them."

"Fine." Sirius took two steps over to James, Lily and Remus said a quick "Hi", in his purely cheesy fashion then moved right back to her.

"Ok, now can we be alone?" he seemed over anxious about something. "Sirius, this is the first Christmas I've been home for in three years. Can I please, spend it with the people I love. I promise, as soon as they leave, we can spend it together. But you do remember Remus lives here right?"

"Yes. I just miss you, that's all." He kissed the top of her head. "Awww, look how cute you two are!" Lily exclaimed. Holly blushed, and in typical Sirius fashion, he leaned down and gave her a big, unexpected kiss. Everyone cheered.

"Ok so…now that everyone is here, time for presents." Remus said interjecting that Holly was grateful for, she wasn't to big on kissing Sirius like that in public.

"Pete I'm so glad your here. So? What is new with you? I want to hear all about it. James said your working non-stop at your office." Holly asked once all the presents were handed out and everyone had their fill of eggnog and wine.

"You have no idea, sometimes I get called unexpectedly into work in the dead of night." He had gained quite a bit of weight sense she had left, however, most of his mannerisms were still the same. He still fidgeted when he was in the spotlight, and still hung on every word Sirius and James said. He had a new one, he seemed to compulsively tug at the sleeve of sweater, always on the left side. Holly shook this off as nothing.

"Pete, what happened to that blonde you were seeing?" Sirius blurted out, he was definitely on the tipsy side.

"Umm…we broke up." he said to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Pete. Don't worry. I bet she was nothing, the right one will come along soon enough." Lily said yawing.

"Ok, I think it's time to get you home honey." James said lovingly. Ever sense Lily announced she was caring their child, James was annoying over-protective, and didn't fight her as much. The first time that he started doing this Lily had gone bug eyed and yelled "Who are you and what have you done with my James!".

"Alright." she didn't protest. It was amazing how big she was getting, even though she was only two months along. Everyone said their goodbyes to the Potters, and Peter soon left afterwards. Leaving Remus, Sirius and Holly lounging in the living room.

"Holly please tell me you don't have to work tomorrow." Sirius said as he watched her and Remus begin to clean up.

"I can't say that."

"What!" Both Remus and Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't know. I'm on call."

"Call? But… but…." Remus stammered.

"That's not fair! Your supposed to be out of the field!"

"I volunteered, a bunch of the Aurors have families and small kids, with everything is going on, they might not see them again…and wait a moment, how did you know I wasn't in the field Siri?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't." He didn't respond. "You did!" she couldn't believe this. "After I told you not to! It's your fault I have to train the new recruits! I can't believe you did this."

"Hold on, I didn't do anything. And screw the other people with families! What about us?" he defended.

"You know this whole _"Holly needs to be taken care of"_ is wearing a bit thin Sirius. I think I've proved I can take care of myself."

"I know this, but even if I did talk to him, which I didn't, be reasonable Lovely. You were getting sick, injured, and who knows what else."

"Because it was my job. Sorry but we all can't have a safe job like you."

"You're were working too hard."

"You have NO IDEA HOW HARD I WORK!"

"Look I think you two have had way too much to drink, can't we just leave it at, Holly works very hard, and Sirius is sorry for going behind Holly's back and made her go to a much safer working environment and now we can all go to bed and have a nice day tomorrow and..."

"Shut up Remus!" they said together.

"I never said I was sorry." Sirius said hotly.

"He still doesn't get it! I'm going to bed. I'm sorry Remus, for yelling at you. At least you know what I'm doing is for the greater good. I hope _you _had a nice Christmas." she gave Remus a smile and walked to her room and slammed the door, locking it as well.

"Why dose she have to be so damn difficult!" Sirius said sulking down in the couch.

"Why do you feel the need to protect her"

"I'm not protecting her." Remus sat down next to him.

"Really? So going to her boss and saying "Holly needs to be taken out of the field." wasn't protecting her"

"I didn't go and talk to her boss." "You didn't."

"Do you really think I'd do that after she said no"

"Yes."

"I almost did. I got to the door of the Ministry, the turned around."

"What made you change your mind."

"Got called into work suddenly." Remus believed that Sirius didn't talk to her boss, but he didn't buy the excuse. Something wasn't right. But knowing Sirius, he got hungry and decided to go eat first and got side tracked. "Well anyway, Merry Christmas Remus. See you at my house for New Years"

"Wouldn't miss it."


	24. A New Years Promise

"We're going." Remus said from outside of her door. Holly hadn't come out to the other parts of the apartment sense Christmas. He would hear the shower turn on late at night, but that was the most he heard of her all week. She had apperated in and out of her room for work, and ate out. "You need to get out."

"NO." she was being stubborn.

"At least do it for Lily." No reply. "Or James?" still no answer. "Or at least ME." she wasn't saying anything. "I know your sitting on your bed, fully dressed and you've been pacing back and fourth contemplating wither or not you should go."

"How did you know?" Holly looked in the mirror. She was wearing a pretty gray skirt and a navy top, all ready to go to Sirius' house for New Years. But she was still mad at him.

"Call it Werewolf's intuition." he chuckled. She opened the door. "And you look just fine, so no need to make anymore excuses. You can't avoid him forever."

"Wanna bet? You'd be surprised…"

"Holly. You've missed him too. If it makes you feel any better, he's absolutely miserable."

"Yeah, it dose help." with that they left for Sirius'.

The house was full of people. This came as no surprise. Holly and Remus only knew a few people, it seemed that most people were from Sirius' work.

"About time you two showed up!" James said greeting them half way into the house.

"Sorry, but it took me a half hour to get Holly out of the house."

"Funny Remus." she said slightly punching him in the arm. "I'm going to go find Lily. Later you two." And she walked over to where Lily was standing talking to Lonna, and her husband, John.

"Did it really take you a half hour to get her out?" James asked seriously, as they walked into the kitchen.

"More or less twenty minutes." Remus got a glass and got some water.

"I think Sirius did it this time. I don't know how he's going to recover from this one." James said picking up a bowl of assorted candy, and picking through it.

"The thing is he didn't do anything."

"I know he didn't. You know, I had to drag him out of bed to go to work yesterday?" he found what he was looking for an popped it into his mouth.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Remus took the bowl away from James and started to pick though it himself.

"And why would my two best friends be hiding in the kitchen when the party's out there?" Sirius said entering the room.

"Just talking about you, that's all."

"Naturally Moony, what else would you be talking about?"

"I don't know, normal things?" James teased. "So are you going to do it tonight?" Sirius grinned a mischievous grin.

"Do what?" Remus asked, a bit cautious.

"Remember what I told you I was going to do on Christmas?"

"Yeah, but I thought…."

"You think one argument is going to stop me?"

"No. But…"

"But nothing Moony! Though I'm might need some help." Sirius said looking right at Remus.

"How?" James asked.

"Like convincing a certain someone to talk with me for five minutes uninterrupted, so we can talk this out."

"I take it you've tried to talk to her already." James asked.

"Yes, and she ignored me, all she did was ask if anyone wanted to grab any food."

"Ok how are we going to do this?"

"I've got a plan. So here's what were going to do." Sirius said brining Remus and James into a huddle.

"Holly, can I steel you away for a moment?" Remus said coming up to her a half hour later. Holly was grateful for the interruption. She had been talking to Lonna's husband, John, who turned out to as interesting as a flobberworm, she had zoned out and was thinking about whether or not he had a hair piece or not.

"Oh, yeah…what?" she said breaking out of her deep thought on John's hair.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course Remus." she walked away with him. "Thanks, I owe you one." she whispered, following him towards the stairs.

"Anytime."

"Remus, where are we going?" she said as they climbed the stairs and made their way to the Sirius' study. "You didn't pull me away so we could look at books did you?" she teased him. He laughed.

"No, I didn't bring you here to look at books. Come here, I want to show you something." She gave him a hesitant look, he took her by the wrist and lead her outside to the balcony.

"Nice view." she said, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her warm.

It was a lovely view. Sirius had a big back yard, with lots of trees, and a large hill covered in snow. The half-full moon illuminated the ground making the snow sparkle, and looking so perfect. But it wasn't perfect. There were paw prints, like from a dog, all over the back yard. Holly figured it must be a local. Sirius had always wanted a dog, but never managed to get one.

"It's a wonderful view Remy. Now that I've seen it, can I go inside, I'm cold. And it's like ten minutes to midnight…"

"This isn't what I wanted to show you. I…oh drat." he said lamely.

"What?" Holly said shifting her eyes around, wondering what was going on.

"I forgot the drinks, be right back."

"Drinks?"

"To celebrate. The New Year. Hold on I'll be right back."

"You do know I'm still with Sirius right? As a big of idiot as he is, I…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll go with you…"

"NO!" he protested a bit too loudly. "Um…just stay here. I'll be right back."

"Ok." she wondered if he had lost his mind, but nodded and turned back and began to gaze out into the yard again. She bounced a bit on her feet to keep warm. She heard a faint thump, like a door closing, but ignored it. Suddenly she felt a jacket drape around her shoulders.

"Here. I thought you might be cold." Sirius said softly.

"Thank you." she said slipping it on all the way. "Is this your old Quidditch jacket?"

"Yea, I stole it back from you in seventh year, it's always brought me luck, and I thought now was a good time to bring it back." his words were soft, and almost planned.

There was a weird silence between them. While Sirius look right at her, Holly looked at the ground.

"Holly, I know you think that I talked to your boss, but I didn't." she finally looked at him, but didn't say anything. "But I know who did."

"Who?"

"It was James."

"James? Why would James go and talk to my boss? Did you set him up, because that's just like going yourself." Sirius shook his head.

"No. I didn't. Lily did. We're all worried about you." he made a bold move and moved closer to her. "I know you don't think I know how hard you work, and that you need all this protection. But I think I've got an idea. I could never do the job that you have."

"Yes you could. Matter of fact, I think you'd enjoy it." she gave a half smile, and took a step closer to him. She looked at him. He got a hair cut, his hair now laid just above his jaw line, but it still fell in his face on that one side. She wanted to move it out of the way so she could look in his eyes. But she restrained herself.

"I couldn't. Trust me. I know you work hard, but I can't help but feel jealous."

"Of what?"

"You co-workers, Remus, even the Death Eaters you beat up to some extent, just for the simple fact that they get to see you. They get to be with you."

"Oh. Sirius, I'm sorry I yelled at you. We both had way too much to drink and…"

"Shh…" he wrapped his arms around her, and just held her there. He shifted his head a bit to look at his watch, five minutes to midnight. He told himself he had better get a move on things.

"I remember you saying at James' wedding that you didn't want to run away with me right away." she looked up at him and finally moved his hair out of his face. "I also remember you telling me two weeks ago, that you wouldn't run away with me then either because it was too soon." she laughed a bit. "But I want to know that when your ready, I'll be there." he pulled away for a moment and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Sirius what are…" he took her left hand and slid something on her ring finger.

"It's a Promise Ring." he beamed. "Just to remind you that I do love you and all you have to say is when. What do you say?" Holly was breathless. She looked down at the ring. It was just a plain silver band. She moved her hand right to her face, and she looked at it closer.

"What dose it say?" something was inscribed on it. But in the dark she couldn't make it out.

"H.J.B. Your middle name is still Jane isn't it?" he said lightly, taking her hand into his own, kissing it lightly.

"Yeah."

"So? What do you say?" she bit her lip, trying to suppress a smile.

"Yes." she said a huge smile coming to her face. Sirius' smile spread from ear to ear. He hugged her tight, picked her up and spun her around. He set her back down and kissed her gently. The alarm on his watch went off briefly.

"Happy New Year Lovely." he whispered, and kissed her again.


	25. Arrival

Several months later Holly was sitting at her desk absentmindedly looking at her ring and wondering why she was still at work. She had just finished a small report on why Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin, and her husband Rodoluphus and why they shouldn't be trusted. Just thinking if she could put away Bellatrix away in Azkaban, all this would be worth it. Holly and Bellatrix never got along. It was worse than Holly and Jenny's rivalry. Though most of the time it was Bellatrix started something, because Holly had muggle blood in her, but having friends like James taught her a few things.

Like how to sneak into the Slytherin girl's bathroom and switch all their shampoo with glue, or setting off dungbombs in their room and sealing it.

"What's so funny?" A voice said breaking her thought process.

"Nothing." she looked to see who it was. "Remus! What's wrong."

"We need to go to the hospital." he had a straight face on.

"Why? What's wrong? I just can't leave."

"It's important." he was hiding something.

"Fine, I'll go tell Crouch I'm leaving. I'll be right back." Holly came back in a instant, following Remus all the way to St. Mungo's.

"Tell me what's going on? Who's hurt? Oh god. Is it Siri? I knew that motorcycle was a bad idea…"

"No. It's not Sirius. Come on. We're almost there." Holly was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Holly, just breathe. It's very important to breathe." Remus wasn't even looking at her.

"I am!"

"Deep calming breaths." he repeated.

"Shut up Remus." she pushed him playfully. After living with  
her for almost a year, he knew how to calm her down, cheer her up, and how to get her wild up.

"Alright in here." he stopped in front of the door and waited for a moment. "Are you sure you want to go in."

"I don't know what's going on, you drag me out of work, so yes. I would." Her hands were sweating and shaking. She carefully opened the door, and walked in.

"I officially hate you Remus." Holly said as she saw Lily sitting up in a bed holding a baby.

"Remus, what did you tell her?" Lily interrogated. "I told you to go get her, and tell her exactly what was happening."

"What? Are James and Sirius the only one's allowed to have fun?"

"Oh Lily." was all she could say. Holly moved closer and sat down next to her, looking at the tiny infant. "it's so cute. Ooh."  
"Why are girls so weird when it comes to babies?" Sirius said from the other side of the room.

"You'll understand when you've got a litter of your own Pads." James chimed in.

"Well, then I guess it'll be a while then, eh, Holl." she blushed  
trying to ignore him.

"What did you name it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been here five minutes and I still don't know if I'm right or not." Sirius said, moving over behind Holly.

"Well, we were waiting for everyone to show up." James said looking affectionately at the child. "Remus, where's Pete?"

"Couldn't get a hold of him. Sorry mate."

"It's ok. He's been acting weird the last few weeks."

"Well anyway back to the kid…" Remus said changing the  
subject.

"We've named him Harry. Harry James."

"YES! I was right! I was right!"

"Ok, Sirius, calm down." Holly said standing up and pulling his arms to his sides.

"Your just mad, because you're not going to be a godmother."

"That's ok, I'm sure Harry will be quite happy playing with another child." she smiled at him.

"I do believe you have a nasty side to you Miss Evans."

"Yeah. Don't mess with me Black. Besides I'm horrible with children. I never got the knack for it."

"You know." Remus stared. "I think this the happiest any of us have been in months. This might be the start of something good."

Little did he know this would be the last time they would all be happy together again.


	26. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Something wasn't right, Holly could feel it. She was sitting at home trying to read her book. She looked out the window for the millionth time that night. Remus was gone, the full moon was back. She had no idea where Sirius was, and she had gotten back from Lily and James' a few hours ago, so there was no need to bother them again. They were a happy family now. James and Lily were so cute with little Harry. Despite her long track record of making kids cry, unintentionally, she did rather well with Harry. He was such a good baby.

It was amazing to see what one tiny infant could do to her friends. James was suddenly super-dad, and Lily, well, Lily was the mother that everyone expected her to be. Caring, over protective, and wonderful. However, it didn't stop Lily from writing to Holly in the dead of night, asking for help the first few weeks.

Holly was anxious. Just waiting for something to happen. She could feel it. Her Bounty Hunter instinct was taking over. But the problem was, there was nothing to hunt. So she got up and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, she needed to go grocery shopping. She picked up several things, but nothing looked good. So she made tea. She poured it into her favorite mug and sat down at the table, not drinking it. Everything around her seemed to have this energy and she couldn't help but catch it.

"Holly, your losing your grip." she moved her hands through her hair. She looked around the room. A few candles burned, only partly illuminating the room. She liked it this way. Remus said that if she didn't use more light when she read, her eyesight would go. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"1 am. What the hell am I doing up at 1 am?" she looked down at her untouched mug and put it in the sink.

Holly walked over to her room, and changed into her favorite pajamas. Dark blue cotton pants, a green tank top, and Sirius' old Quidditch jacket. It had been an unusually cold fall. She sat on her bed. Still couldn't sleep. She got an idea. She walked over to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards. She began looking, until she found what she was looking for. Sleeping pills. She had gotten them prescribed during all those months when she had trouble getting a sleep schedule. She hadn't taken them in two months. She got a glass of water and was about to open the bottle when her door flew open.

"Sirius! What the hell!" he shut the door and came right over to her and just hugged her. "What's wrong?" he didn't say anything, just held her closer. He was freaked out, but was trying to hide it.

"I love you Holly." was all he said. He swooped down and kissed her hard.

"Sirius, what's going on?" she broke away and looked at him. His hair was messed up and his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying. "What's going on?" He didn't say anything, just began to kiss her again. He had a way of over sweeping her emotions, like tornado. She just got swept up in the moment and the next thing she knew they're cloths were off and they were in her bed breathing heavy.

They moved perfectly together, it was like they didn't need to think. They just did it. It wasn't going through the motions. It was going through Sirius emotions. And tonight, he was intense, and desperate. It was amazing.

"Sirius." she breathed under him after it was over, wiping his damp hair out of his face.

"God I love you." he whispered in a hoarse voice and kissed her neck and put his head under her chin.

"I love you too Siri." she played with her hair. He seemed calmer, but still on the edge. But he was always like that afterwards. They stayed silent for a moment.

"Holly." he looked at her. "You have to promise me something."

"Anything." he moved up and supported himself on his elbows, so he was right over her.

"You have to promise me, no matter what you hear, that you'll never hunt me." She sat up, so now they were sitting up, he took her hand and held it. "Holly please. This is really important to me." he looked desperate.

"Alright. I promise never to hunt you. I don't understand…" he broke her sentence off by kissing her. He broke away, his eyes were closed as if savoring the moment. "I have to go." he said, choking out the words.

"What. You can't just leave."

"I have to." he didn't look at her, just got on his clothes in a hurry.

"What you have me all freaked out for nothing but a quick shag?" she stood up wrapping the sheet around her.

"No. No. Lovely, that's not it at all." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, but I have to go."

"I love you too." the way he hugged her, she knew he was right. But for no reason understood why.

"Just remember, all of your promises."

"I will." he gave her a weak smile, kissed her once on the lips, and once on the forehead. And he left in a hurry.

Holly went to bed that night, not knowing what she'd have to face in the morning.

"Holly! Open this door right now!" Avrik yelled from outside her apartment.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" she said letting him in.

"We need your help. It's an emergency."

"Tell me what's going on first. You know I don't rush into these things." Holly looked at her watch, it was only six in the morning. Unable to sleep for very long after Sirius left she had gotten up, dressed, and had been working out all morning to cope with the stress.

"We've traced this mad man down, and he's already killed thirteen people, with a single curse. And that's not the worst  
part."

"What could be worse."

"He lead you-know-who to the Potters last night."

"Like, James and Lily Potter?" Holly felt like throwing up.

"Yes. Their dead."

"No." This wasn't happening. No. Holly would go over their  
later tonight, and Lily would be fussing over Remus after his transformation, and James would be in the living room playing with little Harry, and Harry would be giggling in his sweet way. Holly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I know they were your friends."

"What about Harry?"

"He's fine. When you-know-who turned to kill Harry, somehow you-know-who died instead. Someone told me that he's with other family, so he's safe. So you should come with me, and take down the bastard who did this."

"Ok." she didn't even need to think about it. All she wanted to do was destroy the person who destroyed her family.

"I love it when you get fired up." Avrik added as a side comment. "So are you going to help us?"

"Yes." She began to follow him. Avrik opened the door, and said:

"Alright, let's go get Black."

"Black?" she stood frozen. Her eyes got really big and she was having a hard time breathing.

"Yes. Sirius Black."

"No. I-I can't ." Suddenly a vision of Sirius telling her to remember her promise came back to haunt her.

"What! You have to! You just said…"

"I know what I said." she yelled.

"He's going after Pettigrew and they need help."

"Peter? This isn't happening." she felt faint. Everything was spinning out of control.

"Come on Holly, we need to get him! They can't hold him too much longer!"

"Go with out me then if your so bloody concerned!" she screamed. Avrik didn't need to be told twice. He left with a loud crack.

All her breath seemed to get caught in her throat. She swallowed hard, then everything went black.

Remus walked up to the door of the apartment with hesitance. He kept telling himself, that Holly would have to know by now. In the best case scenario, she'd be sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket staring into the fireplace, and when he walked in, he'd just sit with her, and they'd be ok, together.

"Well, two out of three isn't bad." he muttered, when he found her sitting on the couch, staring at the fire, with a nearly drained bottle of vodka in her hand. "I take it you heard the news." she looked at him with watery eyes. She hadn't been crying, but she was about to. Remus knew to approach with caution. He sat down next to her, not touching her.

"Did they get the bastard?" she said a labored voice, she was still looking at the fire.

"Yeah." Remus said solemnly. He was still having a hard time believing all of this. No amount of analyzing this could ever make this make sense. "He got Pete first though. Nothing but a finger."

Holly scrunched up her face, stood up and threw her bottle of vodka into the fireplace. It exploded, the flames burst out of the fireplace, Remus was afraid that something would catch fire, he let out a sigh of relief when everything calmed down. Holly leaned up against the fireplace on one arm, nobody said anything for a long time.

After an eternity, Holly went over to the cupboard and got out a bottle of mead for herself and one for Remus. He put up no argument and drank almost all of it at once.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked.

"I don't know." her speech was labored, and he could tell it had been enough to get her buzzed.

"How long have you been drinking?"

"Seven." Remus looked at his watch, it was 6:45pm.

"When was the last time you had some water?"

"Like it matters Remus!" she finished her bottle and through it to the ground, it smashed into a million pieces. "There gone. Every last one!"

"What about me?"

"What about you? You here, seem to be in fine health. So? Don't you see, it doesn't matter anymore. Because I had to keep my fucking promise. I didn't fucking chase him down!" Remus stared at her.

This was more than James, Lily, and Pete's death. This was more than Sirius betrayal. He waited. Remus prided himself on being a patient man.

"He made me promise last night, that I wouldn't hunt him down." she choked on her words, she was fighting the tears. "And because I kept my promise, and didn't hunt him down, fourteen people are dead. Sixteen if you count James and…" she collapsed to her knees and began to cry. Without thinking

Remus sat next to her and rubbed her back. Remus' own depression, that he had been fighting sense he learned of all this, began to sink in. They sat there for along time. Crying, and slowly realizing that all they had left, was each other, and neither one knew how long that was going to last.


	27. Picking Up The Pieces

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk listening to the latest ratings of Severus Snape.

"I told you letting him into this castle and teach was a bad idea. And now look what he's gone and done! I know…."

"Severus, we have been over this countless times. I know you do not have a particular fondness for Professor Lupin, but I must remind you that I hired him before Black's escape, so let it rest, and I believe you have a class to teach." There was a knock at the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me Severus, I have an appointment."

Severus nodded, he opened the door and looked at the person standing at the other side. A woman with red hair, and black square artsy glasses was standing there with a rather serious expression on her face. Severus thought he knew her, his memory was after all, was in perfect condition, but he didn't have time to think about this. He had a class of sixth years to teach.

"Professor, sir, was that who I think it is?" the woman said entering the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Yes it was." Albus could see a flash of concern in her eyes. "Don't worry, I trust him, as much as I would trust any other teacher here." His eyes were twinkling and the woman couldn't help but relax. " I trust your journey here was comfortable, and you found your way here ok."

"Yes sir, I don't think I could ever forget where this office was. As I was a frequent visitor, back in my days here."

"Always an interesting experience." The woman finally smiled. "But on to business."

"Of course."

"Have a seat." he motioned for her to sit down in the chair opposite his desk. "I assume you have heard of what happened here last night."

"I am. And I intend on finding him as quickly as possible."

"Yes, and no. It is my belief that he is no long inside these walls. So I was hoping that you would stay, and watch over the students. Like a guard."

"Forgive me Sir, but isn't that what the Dementors are for?"

"No Dementor will ever cross the thresholds of this school as long as I am Headmaster. So, I was wondering if you would stay and while you are looking for him, watch over the students. The other teachers cannot be watching them every second. And would you be interested in tutoring students who need help?"

"I would be honored to do so Professor. I trust that in my searching's for him, I may talk to your staff, to see if I can find anything out. Not that I don't trust you judgment, I just want I clear idea of what happened last night, and to see if I can get any leads. It is after all, my job."

"Of course. I shall be introducing you to the students at dinner."

"Sir. Can I ask you a question?" she asked on a different note.

"Yes of course."

"How is….he doing? It's been so long sense I've seen him, and I was wondering if he was doing ok. It hasn't been an easy twelve years, and…."

"He is doing fine Holly."

"And is he in…"

"Yes naturally, would you expect anything else?" he smiled as she asked these questions. He had expected she would ask about him.

"Good. Is it true that he looks like James?" Holly's eyes filled with wonderment.

"Yes it its. Now Miss Evans, shall we go to dinner?"

"Naturally Professor. And to stop any further questioning, because I don't know how wise it would be for Harry to know that I'm related to him, I'm going by Holly Thane now."

"Of course." They headed off towards The Great Hall for dinner.

The Great Hall was hadn't changed at all. Everything was still large and gorgeous. The high ceiling still looked like the nights sky, the walls were still draped in the house colors, and the long house tables were still old and solid looking. Holly bet that if she looked hard enough, she'd find the carving "J.P. + L.E.".

She looked up at the staff table. And there were so many familiar faces, it was hard to believe that she'd be sitting among them. But there was two faces she wanted to see more than any other. She finally found one of them. He was sitting towards the end of the table, in deep discussion with one of the other professor. She couldn't help but smile when she passed him. He looked at her, like he didn't realize who she was. Holly just kept walking. She sat down next to Dumbledore, and began to feast on a wonderful meal. Either she forgot how wonderful the food tasted, or she was hungrier than she thought.

Holly scanned the crowd to look for the other face she longed to see. And there he was. Naturally at the Gryffindor table. Sitting next to a red headed boy and a brown haired girl. She was glad he had found friends. He looked so much like James. For the first time in a long time, she missed James. Just James. After twelve years, she knew he couldn't come back, but it was like having a part of her friend back. Almost. But Harry was surely his own person. And for all she knew he could have taken after Lily. Studious, and brilliant, with a level head and an obedience for the rules. Holly watched Harry fling a spoon full of mashed potatoes at his red haired friend.

"Well, there goes that notion." she thought.

At the end of dinner Dumbledore introduced her to the students, and there was polite applause from both the students and the staff. She stood up and nodded then sat back down. Out of the corners of her eyes she could see both Severus and Remus wearing identical looks of puzzlement.

Walking into her privet quarters Holly knew that tonight it was too late to begin any serious investigation of the staff, and too early to begin tutoring the students. She saw that her things had been brought up to her room, which was off of a small class room, perfect for tutoring the kiddies. She left the door that separated her bedroom, and the classroom open as she began to unpack her things.

She had very little, as she was on the move constantly the past few months. She took had one picture frame with her, it contained a picture of her, Lily, James and Remus, it was taken at the club they had went to on the first night she had come back. That night felt like an eternity ago. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, and going after him. She was breaking her promise. But then again, how many had he broken to her?

"It's well justified." she told herself, as she placed the frame on a shelf.

Remus stood outside the door to her classroom. He wanted to knock, he had to know if it was really her. She looked different, something was different about her look, but he couldn't place it. They hadn't seen each other in ten years. Sure, they never really lost touch, letters here and there, but they hadn't been in each other's presence in so long.

It was the night Holly finally brought in Bellatrix in, he remembered. She was so happy that night. Well, as happy as she could be. Holly was still having a hard time mentally with the death of her friends. Even more so with the betrayal with her fiancé. He never blamed her, he was had the same issues.

"Professor Lupin?" a voice broke his thoughts. He turned to face the voice.

"Yes Percy, what can I do for you?" Percy Weasley, was defiantly the definition of a Head Boy in Remus' eyes. Perfectionist, law abiding, studious, talented, and a complete pain in the ass.

"I was wondering if you had a moment to discuss the essay we got back in class this afternoon. That is if your not busy."

"No. No, I'm not busy. I'd be happy to go over that essay. Let's go to my office shall we?" Remus gave a final look at her door before he went to listen to Percy's complaints.


	28. Meetings

"Thank you again for your time Professor Flitwick." Holly said leaving Flitwick's office the next day. She took out a piece of paper and check off "Flitwick" off of her list. She had stared right after breakfast, and had gotten though a good number of the staff, it was now after dinner, and she thought she could maybe get through two more before calling it quits for the day, and start searching the grounds.

Holly figured she could do this, sense no student had asked for help yet. Naturally she would be happy to help, but she had more important things on her mind. She looked down at the next name on her list. "Severus Snape."

"This is going to be fun." she said to herself sarcastically, as she shoved the paper back into her black robe.

She walked the familiar path down to the dungeons, not really paying any attention to the students, but on the task at hand. When she got there, Severus' class was just letting out. She took a deep breath, reminded herself, he couldn't pull anything on her that she couldn't handle, stood tall, and knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in." a gruff voice said from inside. He was alone. Thank goodness.

"Professor Snape. I would like to have a word with you."

"I can't I have a class to teach." she looked around the class room, not a student to be found.

"Dumbledore gave me you schedule and you have no such things. Come on Severus, we both know you don't have a class to teach." She said coolly, approaching the desk at the front of the class, where he was sitting.

"Look, we could do this the easy, way, or the hard way. Personally I suggest the easy way, but, then again, I find the hard way so much more fun." she had a cocky smile hung on her lips.

"Fine. What is this all about?" he looked angry, as he leaned back into his chair.

"Just a few questions. Potentially harmless."

"Get on with it if you must." he spat each word at her like poison.

"Have you way." she pressed her palms against his desk and leaned over a bit. "Do you have any knowledge of the whereabouts of the fugitive Sirius Black?"

"No." he said as if offended by the mere thought of it.

"Did you have any knowledge of his escape from Azkaban Prison?"

"No. But you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she played coolly. She highly doubted that Severus had anything to do with Black's escape, but she had to ask. But she would love to get some dirt on him none the less.

"You tell me."

"I don't know what your getting at. But if your suggesting that I had something to do with his escape you are sorely mistaken."

"I see." he eyed her up and down. "You may have not but what about your dear friend Remus Lupin."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing." he said shrugging one shoulder.

"I do believe that you forgot who is getting questioned here. I have not gotten to Mr. Lupin yet and unless you have some knowledge on Mr. Lupin, I suggest you drop the subject."

"Fine. Are you done?"

"No." she was getting angry. "Are you hiding Sirius Black."

"How dare you." Severus stood up and reached for his wand but Holly was the quicker of the two. She held her wand to his throat.

"Believe me Servie, I would like nothing more to send you back to Azkaban, were you should be." she said calmly and sternly, paused letting her words sink in.

"Or is it you forgot who put you there in the first place? Naming names, won't fool me Servie. I've got my eye on you."

"Do really think that the Ministry would really appreciate you treating me like this?" he challenged, she pushed her wand closer to his skin, his black eyes were focused on her gray ones.

"Lucky for me I don't work for the Ministry." she had beaten him at his game.

"I just want five words from you. All you have to say is "I'm not hiding Sirius Black", and I'm gone. For now." Severus did not move, or say anything.

"Come on, I just need you to say those five little words. Otherwise, if I find out you were hiding him, your ass is mine, and you'll be back in Azkaban with your friends, Bellatrix, Victor, Rodoluphus, and the others who haven't died yet." she raised an eye brow. Capturing both Severus and Bellatrix were among the proudest days of her life.

"I am NOT hiding Sirius Black, nor would I ever hide a blood traitor like him."

"Oh good, I'm glad we've got all this cleared up. Have a nice day Severus, and remember, people may buy this act, but sure as hell don't."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you."

"Go to hell Servie." she said calmly with a smile and left. It was childish she knew, but she couldn't help it. She checked off his name, and looked at the next, "Remus J. Lupin.".

"What am I doing?" she asked herself for the hundredth time on her way to his classroom. "Ok, it's just Remus. Same Remus. Same old, steady Remus." She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said from inside, his voice. She opened the door. She saw him sitting next to a boy who had his head down, and seemed to be eating something.

"Professor Lupin, I was wondering if I might have a word with you." The boy looked up. It was Harry.

"Ah. Hol…Ms. Thane. Of course. I'll see you in class Harry."

"Thanks again Professor Lupin. Goodnight. Goodnight Ms. Thane." It killed her a little inside that he had no idea who she was.

"Goodnight Harry." she watched him leave and shut the door before she taking a deep breath, and turning to face Remus. He was still sitting, and had a calm look on his face. They were like that for a while.

It had been ten years sense they had been each other's company. The letters were there every now and then, now here they were. Together in the very room they had become friends in the first place, so many years ago.

"He does look like James doesn't he? Lily's eyes though." Remus finally broke the silence as if he could read her mind.

"Yes. Very much so. Professor Lupin." she said shaking her head. "I told you so." she smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"As I told you, you'd ruin your eye sight if you kept reading in the dark." he motioned to her glasses.

"Small prescription, I can see just fine without them."

"What can I do for you Holly?" He finally stood up and walked towards her. And did something unexpected. He hugged her. She couldn't help but hug him back. She put her head against his chest and breathed in. She never realized how much she missed Remus until this moment. The broke away.

"I need to ask you a few questions. Very standard, even though I'm pretty sure I know the answers to them, but it's formality. Then we can play the catch-up game." she paused. "That is if you want."

"Naturally. It's a Friday evening. No classes tomorrow, so what better way than with an old friend." Remus moved over to his desk and sat down. Holly sat on top of the desk, old habits dying hard.

"Alright, let's get the hard stuff out of the way." she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Do you have any knowledge of the whereabouts of the fugitive Sirius Black?"

"No." his eyes went dark, but his voice remained calm and steady.

"Did you, in any way, help Sirius Black escape from Azkaban Prison?"

"No."

"Are you hiding Black?"

"No."

"Do you have any information that could assist in his recapture?"

"No I do not."

"Thank you." Neither one said anything. It was a painful memory for both of them. One that Holly wasn't sure Remus had come to terms with yet.

"You didn't marry him."

"I didn't marry who?" She was confused, she drew her legs so she was sitting cross legged on his desk, hands resting in her lap.

"You didn't marry Avrik."

"How could you tell?" he pointed to her left hand, and the silver ring that she wore on her ring finger. "Oh." was all she could say.

"Does he know your using his last name?"

"Dead men don't tell any tales." she said flatly.

"When?" Holly thought for a moment.

"Four years ago."

"How?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Why do you still wear it then?"

"I can't get the bloody thing off." she looked at her hand. She looked at the silver ring, which never chipped, scratched, or faded. It still shone like the night she got it. "Believe me I've tried everything. I think it's cursed."

"Possibly. I wouldn't put it passed _him_ to give you a cursed engagement ring."

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a Promise Ring." she corrected.

"Same thing isn't it?"

"Not exactly. It was a promise that it would have happened one day, very unofficial."

"I see." Neither one spoke for a while.

"You think you could look at it sometime? It is after all your area of expertise, Professor Lupin." the air around them immediately lightened. "God. Professor. I never thought I'd see the day. Congratulations Remus. Why didn't you tell me?" he smiled and shrugged.

"Probably the same reason why you didn't tell me you were coming here."

"I didn't know…oh. Touché Remus."

"Why don't we head into my privet quarters, and have a drink? That is if you still drink."

"Duh." she followed him over to a door behind his desk. It wasn't set up much different from her own.

A extremely large room, one side was his bed, on the other was a sitting area, complete a with couch and chair set. Holly plopped herself down at one end of the leather couch, took out her wand and lit his fire place. He poured two goblets of drink and sat down next to her.

"So, the Ministry send you here?"

"Nope. Dumbledore need help, and he asked me to help guard the castle. I'm back in free lance bounty hunting. More money, besides it's easer to catch the bad guys without the rule book breathing down your neck." Remus gave her a glace. "And Mad-eye." she laughed a bit. "You know it's not like we never got along, I think he started losing his mind, you know he was forced to retire not long after I left."

"So I've read."

"What's been going on with you Remus? How do you like teaching back here?"

"I like it."

"Remus."

"Fine. I love it. It's the best job I've ever had. Not to mention the longest. People don't look at me funny, they respect me Holly. Me. The student's hang on my every word, and I get along with most of my fellow teachers." his brown eyes dancing in the candle light.

"Severus?"

"How did you guess?" it was his turn to laugh, but this was more of a anxious laugh.

"What did that bastard do now?"

"Nothing."

"Remus John Lupin, you could never lie to me."

"I was…sick…and he assigned a paper on…well…you know…

"Remus you're a grown man, just say it."

"He assigned a paper on Wearwolfs, on how to identify them, to the third years, and I'm afraid someone might pick up on it."

"Third years?"

"Yeah."

"Not likely. Unless they're all like you in the brains department. I've been watching them, and it's not likely." he laughed. "You know I had to hold old Servie at wand point to get a straight answer out of him earlier."

"Really? Well, you two didn't waste anytime picking up where you left off."

"Ah yes, but this time he has a reason to hate me. You know, other than hatred by association."


	29. Inside These Stone Walls

There was no nice way to put it. Azkaban was a not a good place to be. Even if you weren't a prisoner. Holly stood at the main door, with two people in front of her, in full body binding spell, waiting to go in.

"Holly Evans brining in two more prisoners." she said into the intercom.

"I'll buzz you in Evans." a man said on the other side. She levitated the two bodies with her. They were fully conscious and awake, they knew exactly what was happening, but couldn't do anything about it. And she wouldn't have it any other way. She walked into the entrance way and up to a man at the front desk.

"Avrik's brining in a load more. I wanted to deliver these two personally." despite the cold feeling she was beginning to get, she had to smirk.

"Names."

"Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Good job. How many more is Thane brining in?" he busied himself with some paper work.

"Three. Bellatrix's husband, Crouch's son, and another."

"Crouch's son?"

"Yeah, Barty Jr. Who would have guessed eh?"

"Not me. Bet his old man is pleased."

"All I'm going to say is I'm glad I don't work there anymore."

"I don't blame you. Let's get these two into their cells."

"Right behind you." Holly took a deep breath. She hated it here. But then again, who didn't?

She followed the man to a metal door, which he opened, and suddenly she felt like she was thrown into a lake in the middle of December, as she walked passed the two Dementors standing, or rather floating, near the door. The two walked down a long hallway lined, with cells. It was quiet, eerily quiet. It didn't matter how far away they got from the Dementors, she could still feel their presence, though the farther away she got, the less it effected her.

"Here's a nice home for Snape." Holly undid the binding spell and Snape came back instantly to life.

"Mark my words Evans, this isn't the last you'll see of me." he yelled as she shoved him into his cell.

"Your so sweet. Enjoy your new home Servie." she said slamming the door shut, and locking it.

"Don't call me 'Servie'!" Snape yelled as they walked away.

"We're going to have to go down a bit further for Lestrange."

"Fine." she followed, levitating Bellatrix along with her, she was like stiff puppet. All the way here, she had to resist the urge to abuse her powers and beat the shit out of her.

Holly knew this hallway was getting a little familiar. She knew who's cell was coming up on her right. Twenty more steps. She told herself she couldn't look. Fifteen. No. Don't look at him. Ten. Her mouth went dry. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. It took every once of strength in her body not to look when he called out to her. She remained focused.

"Here we go." Holly undid the spell on Bellatrix.

"You'll live to regret this Evans! A Mudblood like yourself can't put me away for ever! I'll get out! And then you'll be  
sorry! I'll strike at you anyway I can!" Bellatrix took a swing at Holly. Holly grabbed Bellatrix's wrists, she could over power her in hand to hand combat, after all the full-body-bind had Bellatrix in a weakened state.

"You try anything, and I'll hunt you down and kill you, no warnings." Holly's eyes were dark and she spoke with a fierceness in her voice, only a few had ever heard her speak. She threw Bellatrix into her cell and slammed the door. Bellatrix ran to the bars and reached out to try and grab Holly. Holly easily side stepped out. They gave each other death looks and Holly waked away. She had to walk past his cell again.

"Holly! Please, listen to me! You can't do this!" she took three steps away from him she was almost gone. "Lovely please."

She froze in her spot. She turned on her heels and walked over to his cell. He rose from the ground where he was sitting. In the four months he had been there, he had dropped almost twenty pounds. His eye no longer sparkled they were dark and seemed to lose all coloring, they were just black.

"Don't ever call me that." she spat out.

"You know I like it when you act like this." she grabbed his robes through the bars and pulled him closer to her.

"You listen to me Black. I am not your lovely. You betrayed me. I kept my promise, I didn't hunt you. I thought I was doing a good deed. I was a fool to believe you." her eyes were dark with rage and her breathing was heavy. "You know what that good deed got me? Three of my friends dead. And as far as I'm concerned. Your dead too." she released him with such a force that he feel backwards, his eyes were wide and frightened, his last hope gone.

She began to leave again. He yelled out to her, claiming of innocence, like he did every time. Even when she got back on the main land, she could hear him screaming for her.

"God were old." Holly said to Remus, her head was resting on his chest after a few more drinks.

"Were not that old."

"Yes we are."

"Thirty-two is hardly old. Look at Minerva, she was our Transfiguration teacher after all. Or look at Dumbledore…."

"Thirty-one."

"What?"

"I'm thirty-one." she corrected.

"Oh, right you haven't had your birthday yet."

"Nope. You however, are thirty-two."

"Yes. Yes I am. But still, we're not that old."

"I guess being back here, seeing Harry, just makes me feel so damn old." she sat up.

"You know I felt that way at first, but it'll go away."

"I guess your right. Your always right."

"No I'm not." They both knew he was talking about Black.

"Hey, he fooled us all. Don't blame yourself Remus."

"But if I hadn't been away…"

"What! Oh right, because you can do that. Remus. It's not your fault no matter how you rationalize it. You think I want to live with knowing that if I tracked him down that night, I could have spared Peter, and all those muggles?" she spoke hotly. "I'm sorry Remy. I need to go check the castle. Goodnight."

"Holly." he followed her out into his class room. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "I'm sorry. It's just, I don't know. Being back here. It just makes me think that that there might have been something back then to change all this. It's not easy. Most of the time I just sit and write everything down, and I'm fine. But, having you back is almost like having them back. If that makes any sense."

"It does. But I really do have to go Remus. I've got a job to do."

"Goodnight." he ran a hand over her hair and on to her cheek, like he was having a hard time believing she was standing in front of him.

"Goodnight Remus. Sleep well." she took his hand and squeezed it, giving him a soft smile.

"A little better knowing we've got the best bounty hunter in Britain on the case."

"Your kind. But your forgetting something."

"What?"

"I'm the best in the world." she winked and laughed then left him to go search the castle for any signs of Sirius Black.


	30. Padfoot's Return

In the months that followed, Holly must have searched the castle and the surrounding grounds million times. She had also searched Hogsmede and with Hagrid, the grounds keeper's help, the Forbidden Forest. And yet not one trace of Black anywhere. She had never let anyone go this long without being captured. Ever. Go figure it was the once love of her life, giving it to her. Holly sensed a cruel form of irony here. She looked at her watch. She had ten minutes in between tutoring sessions. She had just gotten done with a trying fourth year Ravenclaw, Mac D. Templeton, and had a few minutes before her next appointment came in.

Over all she enjoyed her work with the kids. It was refreshing, and a weird change of pace form her normal bounty hunt of criminals, Griffins, ichneumon (who were wiping out the dragons in Romania), and other dangerous creatures plaguing random villages all over Europe. Her and Avrik had gotten their partnership back together, working free-lance of course. It was only after his death, Holly had to force herself to keep going.

But sense Black's escape she was totally focused on getting him before the Ministry, or for that matter, the Dementors. She had a personal score to settle. By escaping he mocked her profession. Her grip tightened on her desk, even after all those months she still felt the same rage under her skin, exactly the same as she did when she heard he escaped.

Holly stormed into Azkaban, not even an hour after Black's escape. Through her network, naturally she was one of the first to know about it.

"Evans, what are you doing here?" the guard behind the desk asked.

"What the fuck do you think I'm here for?" she snapped.

"Right, go on then." he opened the door, and she walked at a very quick pace down the halls. She stormed right passed his former cell and to the one she wanted to go to. When she got there Holly opened the door to the cell and stepped in.

"Where is he?" Holly yelled.

"I don't know what your talking about." Bellatrix said from the corner she was sitting in, her long raven hair covering most of her face. Holly didn't have time for these games. She grabbed Bellatrix and slammed her against the wall.

"Where is he!" she yelled in Bellatrix's face.

"Oh, what? My dear cousin?" Bellatrix spoke with an icy  
tone.

"Yes."

"You think I know? Ha!" Holly tightened her grip. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Holly threw Bellatrix to the ground with a great force.

"Give me the answers I want." Bellatrix tried to attack Holly.

"Never." Holly kicked Bellatrix in the stomach, and she doubled up in pain.

"If you cooperate, I might be able to get your sentence reduced." Bellatrix thought about this for a moment, she was in here for life.

"I don't make deals with Mudbloods." Bellixtrix got up and spat at Holly's feet. In return Holly threw a punch, and it connected with Bellatrix's jaw. "Ok, I don't know anything. It's the god's honest truth." Anyone who was in Azkaban could only take so much brutality, even Bellatrix began to crumble after all these years.

"Fine." Still fuming, Holly locked Bellatrix back up.

"So, you going to get me out of here?"

"You really bought that didn't you? Your never getting out of here." and Holly left, leaving a wounded tiger in her cage.

"Ms. Thane?" a voice brought her out of her memory. Holly looked down at her hands, and released her grip on the desk.

"Yes, come in. Ah, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?" One of the many Weasley children stepped into her office.

"Look, I know this is no big deal, but could you keep this on the down low. I don't want to know people to know I need the help." He was tall and lanky, he sat down at the chair next to her desk.

"Don't worry Fred, I won't tell. What do you need help with?"

"Potions." he mumbled.

"Don't worry. I needed plenty of help with that back in my day. Which one is it?"

"Ethereal Amazon's Elixir." he said to the floor. In her time here she had never know either of the Weasley twins to act shyly.

"Wow."

"Yeah. I don't want to go to Professor Snape, he'll just mock me. He figures that if your fifth year you don't need the help. And I need the help for my O.W.L's."

"Well, Professor Snape is mistaken. Don't worry Fred, I'll help you. Those O.W.L.'s are nasty. But if we can handle this, you'll be in good shape."

"Thank you Ms. Thane. You know, your not like the other teachers. Your almost cool." Fred said getting out his ingredients, book, and cauldron.

"Um…thank you?"

"Don't get me wrong or anything." he blushed.

"Think nothing of it. Are all of your teachers so out of it, that they make me look cool. You may be the first person to ever use those words to describe me. Ok, now first you're going to chop up your ginger roots into small, fine, pieces." Fred began to chop them up slowly and carefully.

"Well, you and Professor Lupin. I guess he's pretty cool." she smiled, and helped him with his potion.

"Wow! It actually didn't blow up." Fred said an hour later, when they finished.

"Thankfully." she laughed a bit. Fred was blushing again. He sure seemed to do that a lot when he was around her.

"Well, thanks for the help. And remember, not a word."

"My lips are sealed." Fred packed up his things and left. He was a good kid. He reminded her of someone, though she wasn't sure who. His and his twin's lack of respect for the rules, going around prank-ing everyone, house pride, then it hit her. She knew exactly who the twins reminded her of. And she felt a twinge of worry for them, secretly hoping that history wouldn't repeat it's self.

"Remus. Why did you keep so quiet about Pete when I got back?" Holly asked a week later in his office.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. When I first came home, everyone was all "hush-hush" about him. Every time I mentioned his name everyone either twitched or changed the subject. Come on Remus, you've always been straight with me, don't play these games. I hate these games." Remus thought about this for a while, contemplating the right words to use.

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"He just, I don't know, changed. More needy, if you can you  
believe it. It got annoying really. I honesty think James was the only one who didn't…out grow Pete."

"That's not that complicated Remy."

"He started asking weird questions. Like stuff he knew the answer too."

"Like what?" she said leaning back in her chair, resisting the urge to put her feet up on his desk.

"Personal questions, about James and Lily mostly. It got really annoying. I think he stared losing his mind. I expressed my concerns to James, he just smiled an said Peter was lonely, with him having Lily and Sirius and myself having you back in our lives. James also said Peter had told him he found some new friends, at work. And he was torn between loyalties to us and them."

"I guess that's weird. Who would have though shy Peter making new friends." Remus laughed, then let out a huge yawn.

The full moon had just past, surprisingly Remus as able to teach class that day but then again he taught his 6th and 7th years today, and he said the only trying students were Percy Weasley ("He's too smart for his own good, and one day it's going to get him in trouble"), and a 6th year Hufflepuff named Shaun Pandovich who, in Remus' opinion should have been in Slythern.

"Remus, go to bed."

"I'm fine." her protested.

"Your tired, go to bed."

"Fine." he really wasn't putting up too much of a fight.

"Goodnight Remus."

"'Night Holl."

Holly left his classroom and walked into the hallway. She began to search the castle. Everything was still, like most nights, until she got to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. She saw Minerva McGonnagal rushing down her hallway, with Percy Weasley on her tail looking bothered and important.

"Is everything ok Minerva?"

"Come with me Ms. Evans, I mean Thane, we may have a  
situation." Holly didn't questions the Deputy Headmistress, and followed her into the Gryffindor Common Room. It looked exactly as she remembered it. Except for the fact that it was full of students, dressed in their pajamas, looking worried at Percy's youngest brother Ron.

"Mr. Weasley what happened?" Minerva asked.

"Sirius Black! He was! He was standing over me with a big knife, and he was going to kill me!"

"That is prepositions Mr. Weasley. How could Sirius Black get into the Common Room?"

"I don't know, I was a bit busy trying not to get killed!"

"If I might interject malady!" one of the portraits spoke up. He was knight. Holly recognized him, as the knight that narked on, her and James out for being out of the Tower at one in the morning. He was now aplenty taking over until the portrait of the Fat Lady, until she got back from being repaired.

"What is it? Did you let a strange man into the Tower?"

"Yes of course! He had all this weeks passwords, on a little piece of paper."

"Who in the right mind would have wrote all of the  
passwords on a paper, then lose it!" All the students turned and looked at a rounded face boy looking sheepishly at his feet.

"Is it always you Longbottem?" _"Longbottem? Like Frank and Alice's son? Must be. He does look like Frank a little."_ Holly thought, it was because of his mom and dad, she hated Bellatrix even more.

"I'm sorry 'mam." he spoke meekly.

"Well, Sirius Black is gone for tonight, just try to act more responsible in the future." she gave a short speech on acting responsible, most students looked like they were going to fall asleep right then and there.

"Professor, would you mind before the third year boys go back to bed, I might check their dormitory out?" Holly asked once Minerva was done with her speech.

"Naturally. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No thank you. But I would like to have a word with young Mr. Weasley about the incident, while I check everything out."

"Weasley, go with Ms. Thane. Goodnight everyone." Minerva finished, Ron's ears went red, but followed her up to the third year's dormitory.

"How do you know where our dorm is?" Ron asked on the way up the stairs.

"You know I did go to school here." she said lightly, looking up and down the hallway for any signs of Blacks presents.

"So you were in Gryffindor too?"

"I was. Back then, there weren't as many rules about which gender could visit which dormitory during the day. Matter of fact, it was because of a few of my friends, that rule go changed and Professor McGonnagal put a charm on the girls stairs so boy's couldn't enter by themselves." Holly laughed at the memory of James' face when he realized he couldn't visit Lily in the dead of night anymore.

"Now Ron. I want you to tell me exactly what happened." she said once they got to his dorm. Ron walked over to his bed and demonstrated exactly what had happened. Holly looked at the drapes surrounding Ron's bed. There was a giant tear in it.

"I don't get it." she murmured.

"And now my rat's gone too."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, everything seems to be clear, if you need to talk about it Ron, feel free to come and talk to me, ok?"

"Alright. Thank you."

"Hey, it's my job." she gave one look around to the area surrounding Ron's bed. She felt along the stone walls, her fingers ran over something that felt engraved. "Ron can I see your candle for a moment?"

"Yeah sure." he handed her the lit candle on his bed side. "What does that mean? 'HE.Lovely.' I've been trying to figure it out for ages and it doesn't make any sense." Ron asked. This had been the boy's room. Ron's bed must have been Sirius.

"It was along time ago." was what she came up with, while fighting a hundred emotions. "Goodnight Ron." she left, on the way telling the rest of the third year's to go back to bed.


	31. Saying Goodbye

"I don't get it Remus!" Holly said the next day in her office. "How could he get into the castle undetected? It's like there's a secrete passage that I don't know about. I know of six. But five of them have caved in, and one leads to Hunnydukes and he wouldn't be able to use that one. I feel like I'm missing something." Holly ran her fingers though her shoulder length hair in complete frustration.

"How do you know about the passages?" Remus asked.

"Fred Weasley came in here an hour ago telling me about them. I don't know why either, it doesn't seem in his character to do something like that."

"Isn't it obvious?" Remus' mouth formed a smirk, sitting down on her desk where she was sitting behind.

"What?"

"He's got a crush on you."

"What! Oh Remus, I think your losing it."

"No think about it. He's always coming in for help, he keeps asking me, as discreetly as he thinks he being, about you, and he came in here and told you about those passage  
ways."

"Oh dear. What do I do? He's a student. This isn't right."

"Tell him your married."

"To who? You? Oh, because that would go over well."

"Dead men don't tell any tales remember?"

"I can't lie like that."

"You'll figure out something. This will probably pass in a little while anyhow."

"Hopefully."

"If not, he's what a 5th year? Only two more years until he graduates, and you two can run away to Paris and live happily ever after. Or if you can't wait that long, summer break is a what a month off?"

"Your horrible Remus Lupin!" she smacked him on the arm. He just laughed, she couldn't help but laugh too. She stared at his arm.

"What?"

"You know all the times I was with him, I never though to look on him arm for the mark. Now that I think about it, I don't ever remember seeing it before." she shook her head, not wanting to take that path of conversation.

"So you really don't have any ideas of how he got into the castle?"

"No. It's not like he could just waltz in here without anyone  
noticing."

"Unless he used his Animagus form." Remus said casually.

"His what form?" Holly saying as if she heard him wrong.

"Oh god, you don't know do you?"

"Know what? Remus, when I asked you "Do you have any further information on Sirius Black?" That would include him being an Animagius!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew!"

"Well, I didn't! Tell me everything you know about this right now." she said in her 'taking no prisoners" voice.

"Ok. Well, he transforms into a big black dog…" Remus continued to tell her every last description of their former friend, including when, and how Sirius accomplished it, and that James and Peter were Animagi too, what forms they took, and how they would come along with Remus on the nights he had to transform.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I think that's it." he said an hour later.

"What's that in your pocket?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You really need to learn how to lie to me." she grabbed the parchment out of his sweater pocket. "This is amazing. Where did you get it?" It was a map. But not just any map. It showed the entire castle, and everyone in it.

"I…uh…made it…" realizing that he'd never win this battle Remus gave up.

"You made this?" she said astounded.

"Yes. And James, and Peter, and uh…Sirius." he dropped his voice when he mentioned Sirius. Holly gave him one of those "why didn't you tell me about this sooner looks.

"Mind if I keep this for a while. I'll give it back, but if he's around I can get him. Remus, you have no idea what big break this is for me."

"Your welcome." His watched went off. "Well, I had better get going, I've got a class to teach." he finished his tea and began to leave, and paused at the door. "And I believe you have a torturing session with Mr. Fred Weasley."

"Shut up Remus!" she threw an ink well at him, he left laughing to himself.

Holly walked over to where the ink well had smashed against the wall and cleaned it up, just as Fred walked into the room.

"Is everything ok Miss Thane?"

"Yes, everything is fine, I was just having a friendly chat with Professor Lupin." Holly hurried over to her desk and hid the map she took from Remus. Fred looked over to see what she was doing and he grinned. "So Mr. Weasley, what are we going to work on today?"

It was rather late, and all Holly wanted to do was go to bed. But something about that map just seem to get her into a trance and she just couldn't put it down. It was like a book she never read. She was just about to put it down when something caught her eye.

"Can't be." she looked closer. Out side of the grounds, near the Whomping Willow were two names that just jumped out. The one made her heart jump with joy, she had finally found him. After all those months Sirius Black was hers to bring in. But the other. "Peter Pettigrew", just took her by surprise. Why would Peter's name be on the map, he was dead. But Sirius' name got closer to ones that she knew she had to protect. "Harry Potter", "Ron Weasley", and "Hermione Granger".

Holly grabbed the cloak she had draped over her chair, made sure her wand was readily available and she took off into towards the Whomping Willow.

She stayed near the Forest to hide her own protection. She knew she had to stay out of Black's sight, but even unarmed she knew what Black was capable of. She didn't see anyone, she cursed silently for not brining the map with her. These were mistakes she couldn't afford to make, she couldn't even believe she made this one. She saw something go flying into the air, it was Harry, and Hermione, in a losing battle with the Willow. Holly ran towards them to help her, but something grabbed the back of her cloak and she went down, hitting her head on the ground, making everything go black.

"Fifteen years in the bounty hunter business buisness and what takes you out? A tree." a mocking voice said from what seemed like the beyond. Holly opened her eyes, and they slowly slid into focus. She knew that voice. Hell, she knew that face. Holly shot up to her feet and reached for her wand. She was in a hidden corridor on the grounds of the school.

"Damnit Black, give me my wand." she said fiercely.

"He doesn't have it Mrs. Thane." Hermione said from behind her, the young woman handed Holly her wand. "You dropped it." Holly immediately shielded herself between Black and Hermione and Harry.

"Holly please, listen to me."

"No."

"Holly, you have to understand what happened. I don't have  
much time." Black pleaded, and told her his entire story rather quickly. How he had convinced James to let Peter be the secret keeper instead, how it was Peter who betrayed James and Lily instead, how Peter had transformed himself into a rat and had been living with the Weasleys' as a pet the whole time, and how he got away, and if that if she asked Remus he'd back his story one hundred percent.

"Forgive me, but somehow I don't believe you." she said coldly.

"Mrs. Thane, he's right." Harry looked at her, and moved towards Black, Hermione did as well. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes, Lily's voice inside her head, saying that everything was going to be ok, was back. Her heart turned and she knew he was right. Her heart was in her thought.

"Sirius." she said breathlessly. She just stood there, completely in shock, and on the verge of fainting. She finally ran to him and just held him, and vice versa. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"For what? Marrying that dolt Avrik?"

"I never married him."

"How do I know you didn't?" she held up her hand that wore his ring.

"Oh, I guess I should have told you about that."

"Tell me later. We've got to get you out of here." she ran a hand over his left arm, outside of some dirt, it was completely blank. She smiled. It was then she realized that something wasn't right, when the supposedly executed Hippogriff Buckbeak, standing impatiently. She looked at him. His eyes were dancing again. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Always Evans. Pettigrew had everyone fooled." He kissed her forehead, her heart broke a little more. Sirius said a quick goodbye to the kids and climbed onto Buckbeak.

"I'm coming with you." Harry and Holly said at the same time.

"No you both are not. One, Harry you have to finish school. Two, Lovely, you work for the Ministry, the one time you actually want to run away with me, you can't."

"I don't work for the bloody Ministry. I'm a free lancer. I can if I want."

"No. They'll be after me, you can help me this way by giving them false tips. You'll have fun with that. I'll be in touch. I love you both."

"Love you too Siri." and he flew off into the night, towards the full moon.

"Remus." she whispered, where the hell was he?

"He's ok. We know all about Professor Lupin. He's deep in the woods."

"Ok, you two I want the full story."

"Umm…we got to go." Hermione said as the clock began to strike.

"What? No, you two have a lot of explaining…."

"Tomorrow. We promise." Harry said running after Hermione. The only thing that distracted her was a long painful wolf's cry to the moon.

"I know exactly how you feel Remy." she said to the moon, and took off after the kids.

She followed them towards the Hospital Wing, where she saw Dumbeldore, Snape and Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"Evans! Where have you been!" Fudge yelled at her. "You were supposed to catch Black!" he looked pissed, she would have been too, if it weren't for the fact that she was swept up with everything she had come to believe the past twelve years was a lie, and the only man she had ever loved just away on a Hippogriff.

"I tried Sir, but I was unable to apprehend him."

"She's lying! I know she helped him escape! Just like Potter! They helped Black escape I know it!"

"Oh, why don't you run along and play with your Chemistry set Servie." Holly shot back, she didn't appreciate his attitude. He was right, but there was no reason why Fudge had to get involved, yet.

"If you call me 'Servie' one more time…"

"You two stop it." Dumbledore said calmly. "No, last time I checked Harry and the others were inside the Hospital Wing, and the door was locked, now if you open the door, you'll see that they are still there." Dumbledore walked over the giant doors and opened them. He was right, Harry and Hermione were standing next to a very confused looking Ron, who was lying in a bed with his leg in a cast.

"This isn't possible!" Snape shouted.

"Your fired Evans!" Fudge shouted, taking his pent up frustration out on Holly.

"What! I don't work for you! I haven't in twelve years!"

"Well…well…" Fudge stammered.

"I think we all need to get some rest and re-evaluate in the morning. Black is gone tonight, and I don't think we'll find him tonight. He's smarter than that." Dumbledore said calmly, his blue eyes dancing.

"Goodnight everyone." Holly said first, walking out of the wing back towards her room. Once she was well out of sight, she ran. For no reason.

"Now that I sit back and think about all this it makes perfect sense." Holly said in Remus' office the next day, helping him pack up. "I'm still finding this all hard to believe, though. I believe it. But it's hard."

"I know. But it's the real deal. If I didn't see it with my two eyes, there is no way I would have believed it myself." The room was filled with a warm silence as Remus' jazz recorded played.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked.

"I've got a place. Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, there's some stuff I've got to take care of up north." Remus raised his eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'm going to close up my old office, and move closer to Harry. Just to keep an eye out for him. Who knows. Dumbledore might have a few jobs for me to do though, outside of the school."

"Your giving up Bounty Hunting?"

"No. Well, kind of. It's more like, feeding false information to the Ministry about Sirius, under different names of course, I've saved up enough money, where I don't have to get a paying job ever again, or at least a while. That's not going to happen though. I hear their looking for a new bartender at the Leaky Cauldron…."

"Holly…"

"I'm just kidding. Their actually looking for a male bartender. Hey Remus you could…."

"No."

"Oh, your no fun. That reminds me. Here." she held out the map she took from him. "I told you I'd give it back."

"Me being no fun, reminded you of the map?"

"Yes." there was a knock on the door, and then Harry stepped into the room.

"Ah, hello Harry." Remus said cheerfully. Harry looked bewildered.

"Is it true? You can't leave, you're the best teacher we've had!"

"I'll give you two a moment." Holly said quietly and walked out into the balcony that was just off of Remus' office. She could hear Remus explaining to Harry why he had to leave, how Professor Snape let his secrete slip and the angry letters would be here tomorrow morning. There were some things said, she couldn't hear, because they were said in a low voice. Finally Remus grabbed his briefcase and walked out, the rest would be sent to him, once he got a place to live.

"I think I know what to get you for Christmas Remus." Holly smiled, looking down at the briefcase she had gotten him so many years ago.

"I like this one. I'll see you soon?"

"Of course. Once I get back from up north, you'll be sick of me."

"Just be careful." He gave her a quick hug goodbye.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Well, just watch out for those trees, they can be a handful."

"Shut up Remus. I'll see you soon, I'm leaving later today."

"Until then Evans." Remus walked down the steps and left the class room. Harry came out of Remus' former office and stood there with Holly for a moment.

"Evans?" He asked.

"Harry, I think we need to have a little talk."

"Ok."

"Let me explain the full way before you jump in ok?"

"Ok." He looked confused.

"I'm related to you…"

"Really! That's so cool! But wait, I thought I didn't have any other living relatives than the Dursleys."

"You don't. I'm related to you by marriage, not by blood. My stepfather was your mother's brother. So, really your mother was my step cousins. Technically. In reality, she was like my sister."

"This may seem a little strange, but I really don't want to go back to the Dursley's…"

"Oh Harry. As much as I would like you to not go back with the Dursley's I can't let that happen. However, I'm going to be moving to that area, hopefully, so I can maybe take you out for lunch once in a while, so you summer won't be completely miserable?"

"Yea, sounds great. Do you think you could tell me about my mum and dad then?"

"Of course. Matter of fact, would you like a picture of them? I've got one of them in my room."

"I would, thanks."

"Anytime Harry."


	32. Letters

__

Dear Lovely,  
Why were you using that dolt's last name? I want answers. Did you really marry him? For that matter did you date him? Because if I ever see him again, I'll have a reason for being chased. I can't help it that I'm jealous. I need you.

Love,  
Padfoot.

PS. I found a safe spot for now.

Dear Padfoot,  
So you wait until the last line in your letter to let me know your safe! That was really mean. I spend all this time worrying about you and this is the relief I get? "Why were using that dolt's last name"! Really.

First of all, I was using it so no one would know that I was related to Lily and James, then someone might make the connection to you, and then that would have been a horrible mess. No, I did not date him. No I did not marry him. And you can't see him again because he's dead. There. Happy?  
I guess I love you too,  
Lovely.

Remus,  
He's driving me crazy! He won't let Avrik go!

Holly.

Holly,  
So I see you two kissed and made up so to speak? Can you really blame him though? He's just worried about his territory. How did he die? You never told me. Have you talked to Harry lately? I'd like to know how's he's doing. Hang in there. By the way great lead on Sirius, how did you come up with Egypt and that story anyway? You need to come up with better code names, though.  
Laughing at your story,

Remus

Remus,  
I did talk to Harry. He' ok, turns out his family's on this massive diet. You would have loved to see Petunia's face when I showed up. It was priceless. She didn't know what to do. I don't know what surprised her more, that I was standing at her front door, or that I was dressed in regular clothes, very non-witch. So, I got invited in, Vernon luckily was a work, and their whale of a son was out causing all sorts of trouble. It kind of went like this:

Me: I was wondering if I could take Harry out to lunch.

Petunia: Well, I don't know, it's getting late out, and his safety…..

Me: Oh, don't worry, I used to track criminals for a living, so he'll be quite safe with me.

Petunia: Well, he's under a strict diet…

Me: And he shall follow it (we didn't Harry got enough meat, cheese, and sweets as he wanted….ha ha!)

Horse-face: Well, I suppose….

Me: Great! Ready Harry?

And then we left. I told him about the time Sirius and James put that spell on Petunia and how it made her have that horse-like, bony face. He laughed so hard soda shot out his nose. He's a great kid. I think he'll turn out just fine. About Avrik. Well, just remember, you asked.

Avrik was bitten by Werewolf one night when we where tracking a Griffin, it just jumped on him and bit him in the arm. He lived like this for four years. But he couldn't take it. He mixed some liquid silver into this food, talk about your final meal. I got worried when he didn't show up to the office that day. I went over to his house and well…he was there, dead.

Still laughing at James,

Holly

Ps, I got the idea from an article I read on the pyramids. That's it, no big secrete. Well, I suppose it is. You know what I mean.

Lovely,  
Still ok, I moved somewhat north, but not too much. More like east. I don't know. Still fine. I'm glad your watching out for Harry. And as you'll remember, it was all James who did that to her, not me. I was just an innocent spectator. Ok, maybe I came up with the idea, but it was all James from there. God I miss you.

Pads.

Padfoot,  
I miss you too, but until we can find a safe house for you, your staying away. That's an order Mr.. Ha. I've been talking to Dumbledore, and we might have a few ideas. Harry left with the Weasley's a week ago, they went to the Quidditch world cup, and yes, he and the rest of the family are fine. They should be going back to school soon.

Love,

Your Lovely.

Lovely,  
Always one step a head of me. I like that. You do know your killing me by this right?

Pads.

Padfoot,  
Yes I do.

L.

To Holly, and Pads,  
Your both driving me crazy.

Moony.

Holly,  
I'm worried about Harry. This whole Triwizard tournament is a bad idea. He's entered. This is NOT good.

Remus.

Messers. Moony and Padfoot,  
I spoke to Dumbledore and Mad-Eye is there, and he'll be fine.

Lovely.

Lovely,  
I'm north.

Yours, as always

Padfoot.

Padfoot,  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NORTH! YOU BETTER NOT BE WHERE I THINK YOU ARE! IF I FIND YOU I'LL KILL YOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO LYING LOW? DO YOU WANT TO BE CAUGHT? I THOUGHT NOT. YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD HIDING SPOT.

Yours, (even though you tend to piss me off),

Lovely.

Padfoot  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NORTH! YOU BETTER NOT BE WHERE I THINK YOU ARE! DO YOU KNOW HOW RASH THIS IS! THIS IS NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NO PART OF THIS IS GOOD! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD HIDING SPOT!

Deeply worried,

Moony.

Lovely and Moony,  
I'm fine. Don't worry, I've got a perfectly reasonable hiding spot. Only Harry knows where I am. Remember, only you two, Harry, his friends (you know the red head who housed the rat, and the really smart girl…) and Dumbledore know I can change forms. Look he got past the first two tasks relatively unharmed. He's got too much of his father in him to fail. So you two can stop having heart attacks now.  
Pads.

Remus,  
Are you having a heart problems?

Holly.

Holly,  
No, are you?

Remus

Remus,  
Just one. And his name rhymes with "Lad-loot".  
Holly.

Miss Evans,  
Cedric is dead. No one believes me, I'm really freaked out. I afraid to contact Sirius, I'm afraid he'll do something rash. I need help.  
Harry.

Dear Harry,  
Do what Dumbledore tells you, and you'll be fine. I've been in contact with him. Just trust him. I believe you. Remus, I mean Professor Lupin believes you too. I agree with you in not contacting Sirius. He would do something rash. But we have a plan. Just hang in there. I'm sorry to say, that I won't be able to see you that much this summer, as with You-Know-Who's return I'm going to have to do more work than normal. Just hang in there, and please, don't do anything rash. Promise me. I'll see what I can do about getting you to the Weasley's as soon as I can though.

Take care honey, I'm thinking about you,

Holly Evans.

Miss Evans,  
I promise. How fast do you think I can get to Ron's?  
Harry.

Miss Evans,  
Please come to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Albus Dumbledore.


	33. Number 12

Holly knocked on the door of Number 12 Grimmauld place at ten pm, as instructed. A red headed women opened the door.

"Good evening Molly." Holly said stepping into the house.

"Hi, Holly, good to see you. There's a few people who'll be happy to see you." Molly spoke in a low tone, as not to awaken the portrait of Sirius' dead mother.

"And I'm sure I'll be happy to see them." She followed Molly Weasley to the kitchen. Remus was sitting drinking a cup of tea with a young man with long red hair tied back into a pony tail, and a young woman with bright pink hair.

"Holly!" The woman exclaimed, jumping up knocking over the chair she was sitting in, and hugging her.

"Hello Tonks."

"Oh, this is Bill Weasley, and you know Remus."

"Hi Bill, nice to meet you. Hey, Remy." She shook Bill's hand and hugged Remus hard. "Where's Sirius?"

"Up stairs, he's showering, again. He wanted to smell nice for you."

"Can you blame him though, on the run for that long." Bill said leaning back into his chair, putting his big dragon-skinned boots on the table. Molly hit his feet with a rolling pin and Bill removed his feet at his mothers request.

"Would you like something to eat?" Molly asked her.

"No thanks, I already ate. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the meeting. I had something to take care of." She sat down next to Remus.

"What?" he looked concerned.

"False tips on where Sirius is."

"I knew it was you who was feeding us." Tonks said, she was one of the top Aurors now a days. "But don't worry, I'll keep it safe." She had a big smile on her face. There was a loud cracking noise and two red heads appeared in the room, Holly jumped at the sudden noise.

"Oh, hello Fred, hello George." she said catching her breaths.

"Miss Thane!" George said suddenly.

"It's Miss Evans stupid." Fred elbowed his brother.

"Actually you two can call me Holly." she laughed.

"Did I hear someone say that my Lovely is finally here?" Sirius walked into the room, and Holly immediately ran to him and embraced him. "Missed you too." he said holding her close. He smelled clean. He kissed the top of her head. There were no words for a moment like this. They were finally back together. His stomach rumbled.

"Sirius, you need to eat." Molly said finally interjecting.

Everyone had watched them. Holly and Sirius locked hands and sat down at the table.

"I must say Siri, you look much more healthy from last time I saw you." He had shaven off his beard, Holly was glad she didn't really care for it, and his hair fell at the middle of his neck.

"Well, Molly has treated me wonderfully. She really is an amazing cook." Molly blushed at the compliment, and Sirius dug into his food, still holding Holly's hand. Fred looked at them and he looked rather disappointed, but tried not to let it show.

"And I'm sure having someone eat thirds of everything is a complement in it's self." Remus added. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Why, Holly just got here!" Sirius protested.

"I've got to rest for tomorrow night. And I'm sure as soon as you get done eating, your going to whisk her away and give her a...personal tour of the house." Remus smiled wickedly, Sirius shot him a nasty, but playful look.

"Goodnight Remus." Molly said cheerfully.

"Goodnight. Behave you two." he teased Sirius and Holly. Remus left the room, but something didn't add up.

"Wait, the full moon was two weeks ago. What's tomorrow night?" Holly asked.

"Guard duty. Everyone has to do it. It's Remus and my turn tomorrow." Bill spoke up.

"Ok. That make much more sense."

"So, Lovely. How about I show you around?" Sirius asked. "Then we can play catch up?" He whispered in her ear kissing her cheek.

"Ok. Well, it was nice seeing all of you." Holly barley got that out, as Sirius was practically dragging her out of the room. Nobody was surprised at this, though, Fred's face was slightly more red.

"I don't think I ever came over here Siri." she said after climbing a few stairs.

"That's because none of my friends were ever invited over. Not even James. Are you kidding, my dear mother would have head a heart attack. Then again, maybe I should have had James over sooner, and…"

"Sirius." They stopped in the hallway and she pulled in closer. He wrapped his arms around her lower waist and held her very close.

"Have I told you how incredibly gorgeous you've gotten. The years have treated you very well Miss Evans." he moved some stray hairs out of her face.

"No. But I never get tired of hearing it." she laughed quietly. Sirius bent down and kissed her softly. The first kiss they had shared in over a decade. It was amazing. Their breath seem to leave them, and at the same time they wanted more.

"Oh god Sirius." she managed to get out breathing into his neck. He just picked her up and carried her to his room.

It was an hour later before either one could speak coherently to each other again.

"You have no idea how good that felt." Sirius said sliding off of her and resting on his side, she rolled over on her side to face him.

"I think I have an idea." she ran a finger down his chest. Noticing something for the first time. "When did you get this done?" she placed her palm against his hot skin over his heart. There was a tattoo under her hand. And now that she looked, there was another one on the left side of his chest too.

"Well this one, I got done about a week after I gave you that ring." He took her hand in his and kissed her palm gently. "And the other one, wasn't much of a choice." Holly then realized what it was. It was the symbol given to those in Azkaban who were in for life.

"I can try and remove that you know. If you want."

"I'll try anything once." he got a wicked grin on his face as he kissed her deeply again. He moved down her neck planting equally deep kisses. It was like heaven.

"Tell me about the ring." she said with her eyes shut, enjoying the way his lips felt against her skin.

"We haven't been together in over a decade and you want to know about a chunk of silver?" He looked rather disappointed.

"Yes." Sirius sat up, leaned against the headboard and drew her up in his arms, so the back of her head was against his chest. He kept running his arms up and down hers while he told her about the ring.

"So, it was about a week before Christmas, and James and I, like usual are last minute shopping. We have no idea what to get you or Lily, we just know that it had to be something good. No, normally we would have Remus with us and he would enlighten us with all of his knowledge of what women like, but he was as you remember, he was in bed after a gruesome transformation. I think that was the time he tried taking a chuck out of James' leg, yeah that was an interesting night. But anyway, so, we're in London, James dragged me into this jewelry store, because he figured his pregnant wife should have something to make her feel pretty. And I see this simple sliver ring. It was in the back, I figured most guys thought it a waste of time. But I thought, nope, it's simple and elegant, like my Lovely." He sweetly kissed the top of her head. "I got the guy to engrave it with your initials."

"But you put it as H.J.B. not H.J.E." she teased.

"I know, I was being ambitious. I figured I cold change it to mine, if you said no. But I knew I wanted you to be mine forever. Because I love you like that. So, I added this charm to it. It was the standard charm for a Promise Ring in the wizarding world. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out."

"I tried the stationary counter cure, but it didn't work."

"BecauseIaddedsomethingtoit." he said quickly.

"I knew it. What did you add to it?"

"A bad luck curse for anyone who tried to get to you." he mumbled out, and tried to cover up by fake coughing. She sat up.

"Is that why Avrik's dead?"

"What?"

"Is that why Avrik's dead?"

"I don't know did he ask you out?"

"Yes."

"Did you say yes?"

"No."

"But he kept asking you?"

"Yea. But I never went though with it. I was too heart broken over you." she was looking in his eyes now.

"Did he break out in huge boils, filled with green puss?"

"No, at least not where I could see them."

"Yea, you wouldn't be able to see them, unless you caught him without his pants down."

"Ok. Then I don't know."

"Well, that was the extent of it."

"Oh good." she let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against him.

"I'm sorry you lost him. He was a good friend to you." Sirius finally said.

"Thank you." she kissed him softly. "God I love you." He kissed her deeply.

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you Lovely."

"Something's never change."

"Nope." he laid her down and they didn't let go until the early hours in the morning.


	34. Misunderstandings

"Lovely? Where did Robin Hood live?" Sirius asked the next day as he sat at his desk pouring over that day's cross word puzzle.

"Sherwood Forest." she sat down on the desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I remember that because I've got a cousin with that last name. Her name is Marea. Hmm, maybe I should write her a letter, it's been years sense I've seen her…"

"But look at it, it doesn't fit." he handed her the puzzle.

"Sirius. The clue left is N blank E blank T. It's "Nest"." she hit him on the head with the paper.

"Don't do that. Remus used to do that to me when I first became an Animagus." she laughed at him. "I've been doing these all day. I missed doing them. I think Bill and Tonks found it funny to save as many as they could find so I could do them."

"That's sweet of them."

"Yea. Want to hear something sweeter?" he pulled Holly into  
his lap.

"Sure."

"Guess who I caught with Tonks in the hallway kissing?"

"Who?"

"That's no fun, you've got to guess."

"Fine. Um…Bill?" Seemed like an obvious choice.

"Nope. Bill's got some French girl. Looks an awful like that  
girl we went to school with. Anyway, keep guessing."

"Sirius just tell me."

"Humor me. Please."

"Just one more. Um…" Holly racked through her brain of men she knew that lived in this house. "One of the twins, Fred seems like he's a lady's man."

"Nope. I'll give you a hint. He's tall, he's our age…"

"No."

"Yes." both their eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"It's about time he found someone."

"About time who found who?" Remus said entering the room. Remus knew he should just turn around and walk out of the room when Sirius and Holly got mischievous grins on their face.

"Remus, and why didn't you tell me of all people?" Holly asked.

"Oh, that…um…well…it just kind of happened, and it's no big deal….and…"

"It's sweet Remus. She's a cutie, keep her. You two will get along famously." Sirius said, then kissing Holly on the cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can do your thing."

"Nonsense Remus, we did that plenty last night. But…"

"So, Remus. Can I come tonight?" Holly asked.

"I asked Dumbledore, and he said no. They'll have enough."

"Damn."

"Wait what?" Sirius asked confused.

"There're brining Harry here tonight." she reminded him.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget something like that."

"I have no idea." Remus chipped in.

"Just get him here quickly, and safely Remus." Holly said getting up and resting hand on his shoulder, then walking out of the room.

"Where do you think your going?" Sirius asked following her into the hallway.

"Shower."

"Can I come?" she kissed him sweetly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll…distract me. And Molly needs some help."

It was getting late in the day, and everyone in the house were being extra careful not to step on anyone else's toes. They were all thinking the same thing, what would happen if Harry got expelled from Hogwarts, but everyone was acting differently waiting for Harry to get back from The Ministry.

Sirius had shut himself up with Buckbeak in his mother's old room. Molly gathered all of her children, and Hermione, and made them clean the house harder than normal. Remus was locked in his room, supposedly working a book he was writing, Tonks and Kingsley were at work, and Holly was sitting in the lounge on the second story of the house completely lost in her own thoughts.

She stared down at a photograph. It was one of herself and Avrik, taken about a month before he died. She had found it in the bottom of her trunk. She had moved into the house two days ago, given into Sirius' pleas that he was lonely.

"But Remus is living here too, and so are the Weasleys, how can you be lonely!" she would protest.

"In more than one ways love." he'd would grin her face would turn as red as her hair. Only two people had ever been able to do that with one-liners. Sirius and Avrik.

"Goddamnit Avrik. We could really use you now." she whispered. It was the fifth year anniversary of his death. As much of a jerk he had seemed to be to her when she was around her friends, that was just a laps in judgment on his part.

Avrik had actually been a very caring person. He cared very much for those he loved. He had been three years older than her, and a very good teacher. Once Holly's father passed away, Avrik was right there to help her pick up the pieces. He was a very strong person as well, quick temper, and a mind that had a great sense of humor. It was a shame he and Sirius didn't get along. They would have made really good friends.

"Avrik Brian Thane…" his named sounded rusty on her voice. He was the last of his family to die, she felt bad that he didn't leave anyone behind to carry on his line. This was another reason Bounty Hunters were becoming scares, most of them died before they could produce heirs. It wasn't a job someone could just train to do, unlike Aurors, you have to have it in your blood. You couldn't teach the acute sense of smell, or seeing in the dark, and not even Moody could track completely silent, and he was the best Auror ever.

Avrik was from the strongest line. The Thane line produced more successful Bounty Hunters than she knew about. It just made his death even sadder. And the fact that he didn't die in battle, but rather by choice. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Holly put down her head and just cried for him.

"Holly!" Bill stormed into the room, Holly's head shot up abruptly and she immediately whipped her tears.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes Bill, everything's fine. What's going on?"

"Harry's back! He got cleared!" Bill couldn't keep in his content, he picked up Holly and spun her around, she couldn't help at the young man's enthusiasm.

"Weasley, what are you doing with my girl?"

"Nothing, just celebrating Sirius." Bill looked embarrassed, but refused to show it in front of him. Bill took this as his cue to leave.

"Mom's making a huge dinner tonight, on account of Harry." Bill said politely staring Sirius in the eyes, then leaving.

Outside of Remus, Bill was the only man in the house who seemed to be able to do this. There was something so sweet, yet so dangerous about Bill Weasley.

"Was that really necessary?" Holly said annoyed.

"What?" Holly looked at him with a "I can't believe you don't know what you just did look."

"You didn't have to be so mean."

"I wasn't mean."

"Yes you were. Just because your completely miserable, doesn't mean you have to make everyone else miserable." Where the hell did that come from?

"Where the hell did that come from Lovely?" He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. It's just today… today, has been hard."

"It's been hard on all of us. Harry…"

"I have a life outside of Harry." she said quickly.

"What is wrong with you?" he came closer and tried to hug her, she wouldn't let him. She loved Sirius, more than anything, but she missed Avrik. Avrik was like a brother. She pushed Sirius away, and left the room.

"Fine! Be that way!" he shouted after her, just making her cry more. Sirius slumped in the chair she had been sitting in.

"It's not like I've been in prison for twelve years or anything…" he mumbled before the picture on the desk caught his eyes. "Jack ass." he mumbled, recognizing Avrik. He flip the picture over and noticed something. There was writing. It said "Avrik Brian Thane date of death…." and it gave the exact date of his death.

"Wait a moment, that's today. Fuck." he cursed himself for yelling at her. He ran downstairs to find her. She wasn't there.

"Remus, where'd Holly go?"

"I don't know, but she left five minutes ago. She looked upset." Sirius swore loudly, making everyone in the room look at him. He turned on his heels, not caring, and went up to his room and shut the door.


	35. Comming Back To The Past

Each day she was gone Sirius' mood darkened. Everyone seemed to be so happy in the house. Harry was going back to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were made Prefects, Remus and Tonks were sneaking around trying to keep their relationship secrete. It had been a little over a week sense she left. Remus kept telling him she went on a mission for The Order, but that seemed to make him even moodier. As far a Remus could figure it was either because Holly was gone from him, or the fact that she could leave the house by her own free will.

"I think I did it this time Beaky." Sirius said as he fed Buckbeak. "I really hope she's not gone for good." He patted the Hippogriff lovingly on the head as his sharp teeth bit thought the center of a dead rat. Sirius left the room to see if there was anything to eat in the fridge.

He walked into the kitchen, nobody was there, and he opened the fridge. Suddenly he didn't feel like cooking. He slammed the door to the fridge and leaned against it.

"Something bothering you?" The voice caught him off guard. It was Fred.

"I'm fine." Sirius said beginning to leave the room. Fred took a deep breath and made a very bold move.

"You just missed her."

"What?" Sirius stopped in his tracks.

"You just missed Holly."

"Why didn't she…"

"She was going to, but Mom sent her out for something or other, she'll be back in a bit."

"Thanks. Was she in a good mood?"

"More or less." Fred always thought she was in a good mood.

"Thanks kid." Sirius left.

"Molly, I think I got everything you wanted." Holly said placing two grocery bags on the counter. No one was in the room. "Where did she go? I wasn't gone that long."

Annoyed Holly put the items away and deciding that no one was around, she went up to her room and wanted to take a nap. All that traveling really wore her down.

After a while of lying down, she felt her bed sink next to her. She turned to face the wall, so her back was to whatever just landed next to her. It just moved closer and put it's face against her neck.

"Where were you?" Sirius said.

"Russia."

"Russia? What were you doing in Russia?"

"Visiting Avrik's grave."

"Oh." he said, pausing to think of what to say next. "I didn't know."

"Everyone knew where I was. How did you not…"

"No, I knew where you were. I didn't know that the other day you were upset by…what you were up set by."

"I don't know why, but I'm so emotional lately. I didn't mean what I said about you being miserable."

"I know." she turned over and snuggled closer to him and fell in a peaceful sleep. "Don't fall asleep now."

"I gotta help take the kids to Kings Cross tomorrow."

"I'm going too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." she said letting out a huge yawn.

"Go to sleep."

"K."

Life a Number Twelve the next day was hectic. Trunks flying everywhere, mainly thanks to the twins, and everyone was at their wits end. Holly was going to escort Fred and George to the train station, following the departure of Harry, Remus and Moody were to follow after she left. Holly wanted to say goodbye to Sirius, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"So…." Fred started to make conversation on the journey to the station. "What was Hogwarts like when you were there. You know, not that it was that long ago." He covered. George was starting at him with a "what are you doing?" look.

"Well, it was pretty much the same. That's what I've always liked about it. It's very stable, reliable, doesn't change, well that much. A few of the rules came into effect my last year."

"Like what?" George asked, before Fred could make an idiot of himself.

"Like, how boys can't go into the girls dorm on their own. That was all because of James, Harry's father."

"We know that, but what else?"

"You know how student's aren't supposed to use classrooms during Christmas break?"

"Yes." the twins said together.

"That was also because of us."

"Us?"

"Yes, me, Sirius, James, to some extent Peter, and Remus…."

"Lupin?" The twins were astonished that their former Professor would ever do something out of line.

"Yes, Lupin. He could raise hell when he wanted to. Most of the time he left that to Sirius and James."

"Wow. Never look at him the same way. I can't wait to ask…."

"No." Holly said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because he's not particularly fond of those moments. So just keep it quiet ok?"

"Fine." they said when they arrived at the station. They met up with Harry and Mrs. Weasley, soon joined by everyone else. There was someone else with Harry to. Holly looked at a giant shaggy black dog sitting wagging his tail at Harry's feet. Holly moved over to Remus.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"It's exactly what you think it is."

"Who let this happen?"

"No one was going to stop him, and Harry really wanted it."

"Of course he did! But that doesn't mean it's good. Oh when we get back I'm going to…."

"Go easy on him." These words took Holly by surprise. She thought at least Remus would be on her side.

"What?"

"Think of it this way, he hasn't been outside for months. I'm not happy about this either, but for once, let it be. You two just made up. Is it worth getting into another fight?"

"I hate you."

"No matter how much you say it, it still doesn't make it true." she gave him a mean look.

The scarlet engine let out a blast signing that it was time to get on and get to Hogwarts. Everyone said their goodbyes, Fred taking longer than normal, and George practically dragging him onto the train, Sirius even chased down the train until he ran out of platform. Once it was out of sight, everyone started to leave. Molly gave her a look that said, "he's your boyfriend, you get him.", and left with Remus and Moody. The black dog just sat there for a few minutes wagging his tale and staring down the tracks.

"Common boy." Holly said coming up next to him, Sirius the dog licked her hand and followed her happily all the way back home.


	36. Finale

"You've always had your differences. So what's so different about this time?" Remus said a few months later from a café, where he and Holly we're having lunch.

"It's not like I don't love the guy, it's just…I don't know. Ever sense he's been back it's been different."

"Of course it has. He's been by himself for twelve years, and now the whole world…well you know. Your not going to leave him are you?"

"I don't know."

"You really don't mean that. I know you still love him."

"I do."

"So what's the problem?"

"We can't go out like we used to. That place is kind of a mood killer sometimes, with everyone living there."

"What me, Bill and Dora?"

"It's Dora now?"

"Quit changing the subject."

"Fine. Remus, I do love him, but sometimes I think that this isn't what I had pictured."

"What did you have picture?"

"I thought I'd be married way before now, have kids, not be chancing people down all over the country still."

"Why can't you have that now?"

"Could you imagine us trying to settle down now?"

"No. I guess your right. Well, you could still get married."

"Right, walking into a church with a convict is a great idea Remus."

"No, I mean, couldn't you get like Dumbledore to perform it or something? He's done it before."

"I guess so. But I don't know if he'd want that."

"Your kidding me right?"

"No."

"Holly."

"What?"

"He's wanted to marry you for how long now? Or is this about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Lily." she looked away for the first time in their conversation. He was dead on. "I know he would have wanted them there too, but, you can't change the past."

"I don't care about the past. It just wouldn't be right without them there. I have to go."

"Where are you going now? Please tell me your not going back to Russia."

"No. I'm going for a walk." and she left. Remus was left there thinking of how he was going to explain to Sirius that he didn't do what he was supposed to. Talk her into a set date.

Christmas had come and gone, and so had all of the kids on break from Hogwarts. It was a nice change of pace to have the house alive and full of the youth again. Even none of the adults liked the signs coming out of there with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was an evil woman. But there was nothing any of them could do about this.

Sirius had spent the first week after everyone had alone, only coming out for food, then locking himself up with Buckbeak until the early hours of the morning when Holly would feel him crawl into bed. Everyone had figured that having Harry around again had made him miss James even more than he already did, and the fact that he knew Peter was still alive just ate at him.

It was around three in the morning when Sirius crawled into bed. Holly, who had been unable to sleep turned on her side and faced him. She smiled softly at him and moved some hair out of his face.

"It's ok." she whispered. It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"I can't help it I could have…."

"Do you think he would have wanted you to dwell on this for this long?"

"No." he said miserably after a minute.

"I love you." she said kissing him. He finally smiled.

"I love you too." and that was the end of the conversation, as he kissed her back, the old gleam in his eyes returning.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" Tonks said coming into the library a month later.

"Nothing much, just proofreading this for Remus. I was just about to put this down, the sun's setting, and the reading light sucks here. Why what's up?"

"Could you come up to the drawing room for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Holly followed Dora up to the second floor and was shocked at what she saw.

Dumbledore was standing at the front of the room with a widely grinning Sirius who seemed to have acquired a suite from somewhere, Remus who was standing next to him, who also had a big grin on his face.

"What's going on?" she said, though she had a very small clew.

"Marry me?" Sirius said when she had come to the front of the room. He took her hand in his.

"What now?" her heart was going a million miles a minute.

"Yes now. Dumbledore was nice enough to perform it. Don't make me beg. Please?" she looked over at Remus who was nodding.

"Yes then." Sirius let out a triumphant cry, much how he did when he asked her out in seventh year.

Within the hour they had exchanged vows, at which Sirius had taken off the Promise Ring had given her, reveling a pale line underneath it, and replaced it with a small diamond ring. Holly let tears slip down her face out of both joy and also out of missing Lily, but this was better than nothing. She was marring the man she loved, and at least Remus was alive and well to see this.

Several hours later Sirius and Holly laid in their bed, after having the first night for the rest of their lives together, completely happy wrapped in each other's arms.

"Are you happy?" Sirius asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yes. Sense they died I thought I'd never see this day without Lily. But now that it's happened, I couldn't imagine it  
any other way."

"Really?" she knew he felt the same way when it came to James.

"Yes. I didn't get my knight in shining armor, though."

"What?" Sirius had tried very hard to be that for her.

"Nope, I got a fugitive in a barrowed suite, but as strange as it sounds, this is the perfect way. Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too, Lovely." he smiled and watched her fall asleep. He decided something then and there. If he were to die tomorrow, he would die a happy man.

**A/N: Well, that's it! Sorry it took so long to finish.:( But hey, it's done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I rather enjoyed writing it. Rock on guys. I'll have another story up soon, promise, this time, I've got it almost done before posting. :-P**


End file.
